Dating his bestfriend's sister
by Det2x
Summary: Gold's sister, Lyra went home in Johto after her studies in Kanto and Gold had the feeling that Silver and Lyra has some connection and he don't know what to do and how to react? Is Gold gonna be insane and over-protective now? Is he not the carefree guy? THIS IS SOULSILVERSHIPPING. HINTS OF/CONTAINS MANGAQUEST, SPECIAL, FRANTIC, AND OLDRIVAL. 1ST POKESPE FANFIC
1. Family Reunion

**HEY! This is my first Pokespe fanfic so please bear…This is Soulsilver shipping , side shipping Mangaquest, Special, Frantic, Commoners and Oldrival . I made Lyra Gold's sister because she's always Crystal's so why not Gold's. This happens after the HG/SS arc and before B/W arc so Enjoy~ DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES.**

**Note: Blue is the girl and Green is the boy**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Family reunion**

Gold's POV

Gold from New Bark town here, 16 years young, famous breeder and 3rd year ina row winner at game corners in both Kanto and Johto. It's been 3 months since the battle of Arceus and the rise of Team rocket, glad that that's over. I'm so happy day after day, why? because Super ser—Crystal became one of Professor Elm's aid which means I get to see her everyday so I can make her fall or distract her from her work and also I heard from my mom that my sister Lyra is going home in the next two months from her studies at Kanto in Viridian. I told this to my seniors, juniors and my team and they said they're going to expect a girl version of Gold greeting them but mostly they can't wait to meet her. I also asked Yellow-senpai if she met Lyra by any chance but she just shrugged and said she's not that sociable to know anyone. I asked Green-senpai if he knew but he just ignored me which made me a slight annoyed and told them that I'll let them meet here face to face myself.

* * *

The 2 months is finally here and I was awaken by a certain bubble beam but I'm certain that's not Poltaro because I told him to change that to Hail and the fact he evolved so I awoke and saw the familiar brown haired pigtail girl smiling at me so cheerfully. I was about to get annoyed and mad but I gave her a smile as well and ruffled her hair. I saw she's wearing the same clothes as Crys today but there's some modifications instead of red and blue semi sleeved blouse and jumper that SSG wore, she's wearing a pink long sleeved shirt and red jumper that has a skirt and a big red bow clip instead of Crystal's jumper shorts or whatever those kind of jumpers and her white fluffy hat. I told her all my adventures during breakfast but she told me she already knew because of mom and the Lavender town radio station.

I took Lyra to the lab next door for Crystal to meet and thank Arceus, all of them are here starting from Red-senpai to Platina and also professor Elm. I greeted in my Gold's way of greeting while Lyra just waved shyly. All of them just have their jaws dropped and I snickered.

"You're shocked aren't cha?" I asked as Lyra hide behind me like a child. Oh Arceus, my sister's frustrated. Blue-senpai just went for us and stared at Lyra while Super ser-Crys squealed from excitement, took Lyra and hugged her tightly. To be honest, I got jealous a little.

"Lyra is sure different from Gold." Yellow-senpai commented. The others nodded in agreement. Lyra is definitely the opposite of me, she's quiet, shy, sensitive, not sociable except for her family and some friends I think, always up-to-date and too nice.

I just snickered, and saw Lyra's cheeks red and her eyes closed tight, meaning she's in pain from SSG's grip. "Hey, Super serious gal, you're going to kill my sister with that grip oh and Lyra, she's gonna be my wife in the future so get along-" I said jokingly but I was cut by a certain kick in my stomach which made me fall to the floor in pain. I heard others laughed from my fall. Oh pity me.

"Baka! I told you not to call me that and who told you I'm gonna be your wife!" she said in anger.

"Onii-san, are you alright?" Lyra asked me innocently as she poked me. "Are you still alive?" I then recovered and nodded.

"That hurts so much that I love you very much!" I said sarcastically to Crys massaging my stomach. I then saw Crystal just ignore this having a shade of pink in her cheeks, the Dex Holders say their Oohs and Ahhs and Lyra just plain confused but raised my brows at her and she giggled knowing what just happen

They decided to hang out with Lyra for the day except for Green-senpai for gym purposes, Dia and Pearl for manzai practice and act, Platina, for the absence of Dia and Pearl and myself because I have to go to the Goldenrod day care and work there because the old couple just moved in another region of Unova.

* * *

Later that night, Lyra told me everything that happens in their little trip and that made me laugh at some terms like how they say she's unfortunate to have me as her delinquent brother which she says she accept it as a compliment rather than an insult. As a breeder and older brother I asked her if she has pokemon except for Mari-chan, her Marill and she said yes. She showed she has a pidgeotto, named Piddy-chan, A sandslash named Pan-kun, A haunter named Hau-kun, Dewgong named Gon-chan and Jolteon named Electi-kun. I was amazed at her team because most of them are already at the second or last evolvement. I showed her my partners and have a little friendly battle and guess who won, of course yours truly.

As time passed by let's say some days later, Silver's having a habit of going to our home and watched the anime Proteam Omega which kinda annoy me at first and annoy me most when most of the Dex Holders joined and they just make my house a movie theatre but I only like the fact that I get to taste Dia's homemade cake because he's there. I then figured out that Lyra also watches the anime and gets Silver to watch it with him and maybe they made some connection or bond. I feel something strange, like I have to do something that I don't know and I don't like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 finished~ OTL I LOST THE FILE AND HAVE TO RETYPE AGAIN BUT THANK GOODNESS I finished chapter 1**

**Red: I can't believe it? What happen to Gold?**

**Me: Find out in the next chapter.**

**Blue: Start typing then!**

**Diamond: So many Proteam Omega's fans.**

**Green: *sigh* Please review if you like~**


	2. Hangout Activity

**Chapter 2 is here~**

**So I decided to put more dialogues and also please help me decide if I should continue the character POV or just regular POV and I'm trying my best to improve my english since it's not my native tongue but I do appreciate the tips.**

**(b/n) stands for brand's name since I don't know the characters in their anime show**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hangout activity

_Crystal's POV_

It's fun knowing Lyra and I was surprised Gold is her brother. I mean how can such a rowdy, irresponsible pervert like him related to a responsible, sensitive, trusting girl like Lyra? They're completely different. I was on my way to New Bark Town flying with Xatee. Once we arrived, she landed me safely at the ground.

"Thanks Xatee." I said to her and she happily chirped in respond.

I put her in her pokeball and was about to start my day with a bunch of important paperwork but then my eyes took a glance at the familiar black haired boy sitting at their bench with a serious face. He must be thinking. He's even murmuring something-maybe cursing. I walked towards him to see what's wrong. I sat beside him and observe him. To my surprise he didn't even notice me.

"Umm Gold?" I called trying to look at him straight in the eye and he suddenly flinched seeing me.

"I-it's you!" Gold stuttered surprisingly looking at me with wide eyes.

I gave him a sarcastic glare, "Who is it this time?" I asked,

"What are you talking about?" He said as he gave me a confused and innocent look which has no effect on me.

"Don't act so innocent." I said sarcastically. Like I even trust Gold that quick. "why are you even murmuring?"

"Does my every action put you to worry sweetie?" he asked jokingly giving me a seductively look that I quickly punched his face in response.

"Don't you dare give me those eyes if you know what's best for you." I scolded, giving him a tell-me-the-truth look. I saw him snicker ten bowed looking at the flowers her mom planted last week.

"Just thinking something." He said, putting his hand behind his head and look up. "You're with the Dex holders right? You're with Lyra and the others the other day right? Mind sharing it?" He then showed me a serious look. "And I mean every detail, as much as you can remember with such great memory of yours."

I looked at him, I wanted to question him why. I mean, does Lyra even told him? It makes me uncomfortable seeing Gold looking straight in my eyes waiting for the story. It looks like I don't have a choice. 

***FLASHBACK***

_All of the Dex Holders are outside of the professor's lab, their introductions and number exchanged have finished and they decided to hang out with Lyra. Crystal had an unexpected day-off by Elm but Green went back to Kanto, Dia, Pearl and Platina went to Ecrutreak City for the manzai and Gold was going to Goldenrod City day care._

"_So to celebrate Gold's sister's first day with us I recommend to go shopping." Blue happily suggest and Red, Silver, Emerald and Sapphire exchanged looks, knowing they don't like when it comes to shopping because the boys except Ruby will just bring the bought items and Sapphire might be Ruby's mannequin. "And you guys are coming as well." Blue added pointing to the boys and Sapphire which stayed by force._

_Blue used her Abra to teleport the party to Dewford City at Hoenn. Lyra looked around and saw the biggest department store she has ever seen. Ruby began to drag Sapphire inside tailed by Emerald and the others entered. Lyra saw many things like furniture, potions, different kind of pokeballs, held items, food and everything. _

"_Let's go to the clothing section." Ruby suggested as he dragged the yelling Sapphire. Blue dragged Lyra along. "C'mon Lyra, I'm gonna buy some new clothes for you." She said as he dragged Silver as well who's going with Red and Yellow to check some potions and battle items. "Silvy, you're coming with your big sister okay? –Crys, I'll help you choose clothes as well." Crystal just nodded walking with Emerald who amazingly watches the struggle of his two teammates. _

"_I can't believe Ruby and Blue-senpai drag them like luggage." Crystal wondered aloud. Emerald then smirked and looked at his senior. "Aren't you the first who dragged Gold like that every time he's naughty?" Emerald said jokingly. Crystal just ignored._

"_Can you not drag me please?" Lyra asked that made Blue let go of her without hesitation. "Thank you but why didn't let go of him?" Lyra asked pointing at Silver while Ruby started to pick clothes for Sapphire at the background._

_Blue just smiled in a pesky way, "He might run and no one will bring the bags, Green's not here doing it." She replied. "Just follow me sweetie and help to pick some clothes okay?" _

"_Can I pick it by myself? I think I know my taste, but thank you." Lyra said nervously and went straight to some dresses. Blue just nodded."Alright, just holler if you need to decide." She cheered._

"_Nee-san, can I go somewhere? This is embarrassing." Silver began, covering his face as he saw a child staring at him. Blue gave him a hesitant look and saw the situation, making her let go of her figuratively brother. _

"_But don't go anywhere." She scolded as he saw Silver flinched after looking at the stall that says Proteam Omega section is at next floor. Blue just sighed and let him. "I'll give you a call if we need something to carry and if Red's not here." Silver nodded and took off._

"_Does this suit me well?" Emerald said now wearing a light green checkered polo shirt with a green cowboy hat to match. Ruby suddenly nodded excitedly._

"_Yeah, great taste Rald!" Ruby said giving Emerald a thumbsup. "Wear these Sapph, it looks cute on you."_

"_Why a sudden rodeo?" Sapphire asked and quickly looked at the dress Ruby picked for her. "No way I don't like wearing those stuff!"_

"_No reason!" Emerald replied. "Is that a lot?"_

"_C'mon Sapph, enjoy your femini—ehh?" Ruby was cut off as Blue took the dresses and dragged Sapphire to the dressing room. The battle in the dressing room was won by Blue. Sapphire was dragged out wearing all the dresses Ruby picked up for her one by one. Emerald, Lyra and Crystal clapped at every dress and Ruby shouted "Beautiful" at every turns Sapphire made showing how the dress fits her. _

"_Ladies and gents, introducing Sapphire Birch's last showdown!" Blue announced and took Sapphire out. Sapphire was wearing a light blue dress until the knee, a beach hat with a blue flower pinned and a beach ball as an accessory. "So what do you guys thinks? I picked the best for last."_

_Ruby had his jaws dropped. He just couldn't have the words to react. Sapphire was looking at him, waiting for a comment from Ruby, she's flushing pink from embarrassment. "So Ruby?"_

_Everyone looked at Ruby who was still frozen. "C-cu..cu..cu" Ruby stuttered then he quickly hugged Sapphire. "You're very cute!" Sapphire then tuned into a tomato by the compliment and the action from Ruby. _

"_So what do you bought?" Blue asked facing Crystal and Lyra._

"_Well, this winter clothing since I need it for my trip at Snowport City." Crystal replied showing the white winter coat and boots._

"_A tracksuit Blue-senpai…you see I'm planning to continue my morning aerobics and also accessories for Pokemon contest." Lyra replied then Ruby and Sapphire looked at her._

"_YOU'RE GOING TO CONTESTS?" They shouted in a happy and angry look_

"_I'm gonna go shopping, Crys you babysit okay?" Blue said then she went to go shopping, leaving her juniors behind._

_Lyra nodded and Ruby and Sapphire dashed towards her. Ruby's eyes sparkles and Sapphire's fired up from anger. _

"_If you're going to contests let me help you become the best." Ruby offered._

"_No, pick gym battles or continue them if you're challenged one! Pokemons grows stronger that way." Sapphire begged._

"_But she already got accessories."_

"_It doesn't mean she got those she's gonna compete!"_

"_WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP FLIRTING!" Emerald yelled as he got out of the dressing room. "You're making a scene."_

_The two did stop but they looked at Lyra waiting for an answer if she's going to be a contest lover or gym lover. "Umm I want to try contests for a change, I mean I did try battling Pewter and Cerulean city gyms." Ruby cheered and Sapphire looked surprised._

"_Then I'm gonna teach you the basics, just tell me when are you gonna start." Ruby said excitedly, starting to dance._

"_Why did ya stop?" Sapphire asked, putting her hands at Lyra's shoulders and start shaking her in frustration._

"_I didn't say I stop challenging gyms, I just want to try contests." Lyra replied as she stopped Sapphire from shaking her. "But you can give me pointers at gym battles if that makes you feel better."_

"_Then that's great! Just know the gym's type and its weakness and ya'll be fine. Of course strategy will know 'em out for sure!"_

"_Thanks I'll remember that!" Lyra said smiling._

_Blue arrived carrying as many bags as her hands can carry. She breathed heavily once she put all down. Emerald helped Blue and took the lighter bags, Ruby carries the medium bags after getting Sapphire's new clothes and leaving the heavier ones to either Red or Silver. _

_Blue took her PokeNav and called Silver and unfortunately, she can't contact him. "I can't believe that Silver's not answering!" Everyone sweatdropped. "I should've let him free." _

"_Why not call Red-senpai?" Lyra asked._

"_I can't bother him, not if he's with Yellow. I don't want to spoil their date" Blue replied dialing Silver again and again._

"_I'm sure Silver didn't hear his PokeNav Blue-senpai due to the crowd he's in." Emerald said then he saw a color of Red and Yellow. "Hey it's Red-senpai and Yellow-senpai." They saw Red and Yellow having a nice chat, hand in hand. Such a great view to see now they are known as a couple a few months ago. Their lovey-dovey atmosphere changed until Blue yelled._

"_RED, GET THESE BAGS AND LET'S ALL GO TO THE CAFE!" Red do what the woman said still holding his girlfriend's hand._

* * *

_They're now at the Dewford cafe, they bought enough burgers, fries, pasta and smoothies. Everyone starts to eat except for Blue who calls Silver every second. _

"_Say, Lyra?" Sapphire asked. Lyra faced the wild girl."How young are ya to Gold-senpai?" _

"_Two years younger." Lyra answered drinking her smoothie. "I'm 14 years old."_

_Sapphire widened her eyes. "That means I'm your senior!" She said happily shaking Ruby in excitement. "Ruby she's our junior!" _

"_How unfortunate of you Lyra having Gold as your brother." Blue began impatiently, trying to socialize with her juniors. "Ah,Hello Silver," Blue finally got hold of the signal. "We're at the Dewford cafe now, get yourself here right now and have lunch with us. I see. It's fine. See you." Then Blue started to eat._

"_Why?" Lyra asked as Blue is eating her salad but she can't due to her full mouth of pasta._

"_Your brother is more of a pervert and a delinquent in some girl's eyes." Red said eating his burger. Lyra listened at what the others say as well like how Gold flirts with every girl, how he always made the professors angry, how he sometimes cheats at the game corner and always gone into fights and tricked some of the juniors especially Ruby._

"_I'll take that as a compliment about my brother." Lyra said smiling that made Red and Emerald laugh, Yellow giggled nervously and the other three just shouted "WHHHAAAATTT?"A few minutes later, Silver and his pokemon Weavile arrived carrying two bags full of Proteam Omega merchandise. Everyone turned their eyes to the red-head._

"_And I thought Dia's the only hardcore fan of that anime." Red said as Silver joined them._

"_Tell me about it." Blue said, not impressed._

"_Why so many merchandise it's not like you to collect something like that." Crystal whispered._

_Lyra just looked at the bag Silver got and stared at the items which Silver noticed. "If you like to see what I bought go ahead but don't remove its container since most of it it's not mine." Silver said._

"_Who ish?" Sapphire asked with her mouth full of mash potato._

"_Diamond and Platina asked me to buy them." Silver replied._

"_How?" Lyra asked, looking at the action figure more closely._

"_Well…" silver began._

* * *

_SILVER'S POV_

_I was browsing at the shelf of the collectibles of Proteam Omega buying some little items just for the keepsake until I heard my pokeNav ringing. I suppose Nee-san calling me to help but it turns out to be Diamond._

"_Hello."_

"_Silver-senpai, are you by any chance in a department store by another region?" Diamond asked sadly._

"_Yeah why?"_

"_Buy me Proteam Omega merchandise! I'll pay you back!" _

"_What? Just go to Goldenrod."_

"_I did but it's sold out quickly because of our manzai, pretty please senpai." He begged as if he was going to cry .I refuse but he kept forcing me feeling me guilty saying I failed as a fan to it but I have declined since I don't want to-_

"Silver-senpai?" A female voice suddenly was heard. It was Platina. "I'm gonna pay for all of those merchadise so you don't have to spend." After hearing that, I was relieved and accept the favor

"_Fine, what will I buy?" I asked taking a chain strap and a small action figure of the hero in the show._

_They asked me to buy every item there starting from stickers to costumes. I was amazed and surprised how Diamond know every merchandise available and I was also surprised Platina asked me to buy some posters. No wonder the Berlitz heiress would like this kind of stuff as well._

_"Senpai, is there a (b/n)and (b/n)?"__Diamond asked._

_"Buy me any poster with (b/n) okay?" Platina asked._

_"Don't trouble Silver-senpai too much." Pearl said and I heard a loud slap in the device._

_I was frustrated and I released Weavile to help me. He got a cart and help me put them in. The cart was almost half-full. The people kept staring at me and I heard them saying "Why is he buying that many stuff, he's trying to get all the items." I ignored them and continued to follow my juniors' commands._

I was now at the counter and I seperated my 3 items from the mountain of theirs. It took nearly an hour.

"Sir, that's a total of 15,000 pokedollars." the cashier said.

"Put all those items at Ms. Platina Berlitz's tab except for these three items."Silver ordered.

* * *

"_So that's why Blue-san can't contact you." Yellow said. Silver just nodded._

"_And how much did you spend?" Crystal asked._

"1_5,000 pokedollars," Silver replied. "i'm not the one who pays for everything, it was Platina._

"_Did ya buy your items free along with theirs?" Sapphire asked._

"_Of course not, she wanted to but I refuse I buy things with my own money." Silver said to the brunette. Lyra just stare at him confused._

"_What is it?" Ruby asked curiously, looking at Silver._

_Silver looked at Ruby and Sapphire who's curious at what he bought for himself. "Just a chain strap, poster and a small action figure." And he noticed Lyra staring at him. "What?"_

"_Say Silver, are there still available?" Lyra asked as she returned the figurine to the bag. Silver nodded. "Accompany me there I want to buy something in there too."_

"_Sure, just let me eat." Silver said getting the burger that Blue bought for him, Lyra nodded and smiled. "Thanks!"_

"_Next stop let's go to Slateport and head to the beach!" Blue suggested._

"_But what about my merchandise?" Lyra asked loudly as if Gold was trying to force someone giving him an autograph from his favorite idol making everyone looked at her, making Lyra nervous. "What?"_

"_She sounded like Gold recently." Crystal said, she's used to Gold being like that if there's something against he wants._

"_Nothing dear." Blue said, "You can follow us to Slateport just use your flying pokemon to get there, of course Silver will accompany you, no?" Lyra just nodded and looked at Silver who just shrugged but smiled at her in the end making Lyra a slight pink in the cheeks. _

_Blue use-_

***END OF FLASHBACK*  
**

_Crystal's POV_

"They bought what?" Gold exclaimed making me stop the story. I saw Gold reacted like he saw something that made him angry. His hat fell down as he looked up and put scratched his head like he has lice.

"A proteam Omega merchandise," I replied. "Don't worry they're all for Dia and Platina. I don't know what Lyra bought though." I saw Gold's frustrated look which I got confused because he never gets frustrated.

"Wait, you made me stop when we went to the beach it's not like you." I asked, very confused. Gold just glared at me like I glare at him when he made me annoyed. This is definitely not the usual Gold.

"I mean, Lyra's still young to have some relationship like that. She still needs to study pokemon and I can't allow that to interrupt because of some sick relationship." Gold said determination in his eyes.

* * *

**Chapter's 2 done~ I'm sorry if Gold's OOC but I'll try to preserve his bad boy attitude in a same time being a worried onii-san. And I kinda fail at how first Soulsilver moment came to be maybe it's because it's too awkward? I edited a little cuz it feels I tell the story too fast.**

**Gold: Super serious gal thought I had lice ewwww! _**

**Crystal: It's not my fault you're scratching like that!**

**Gold: Too bad I didn't get to hear those beach girls OTL**

**Pearl: I thought you don't like to hear.**

**Gold: I didn't mean that :P**

**Me: You did!**

**Pearl: Please Review if you like~**


	3. A breeder's love and care

**Sorry about the sudden change but I'll turn this to a normal POV. So very sorry…**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: A Breeder's Love and Care

"The beach? The beach is more important than my sister going with Silver alone?" Gold yelled as he took Crystal's shoulder and looked her straight in her light blue eyes full of frustration. Their faces were just a few inches away. Crystal was beet red and heart pounding loud. She wants to smack Gold in the face but her body can't move and awkward silence entered between them.

"You're starting to be overprotective" Crystal said still held by Gold and he slowly let go after a 2 minutes staring contest. He then snickered then breathed heavily to calm down for a few minutes.

"Uhh..Gold?" Crystal began.

"Tell me what happen to the beach that day and make it about Lyra, don't tell girls in bikinis." Gold favored. Crystal was surprised by the sudden favor. The Gold right now wants hey to tell him something that's not about beach girls in bikinis or anything perverted.

"Well I'm not sure about everything about her since I'm swimming with Emerald and Sapphire but I think Lyra's just building sand castles and talking to Silver about that show. They're really can relate to that. What more if Dia and Platina was there." Crystal wondered aloud and Gold started to get more frustrated because he just yelled like he's in pain.

"Gold, what's wrong?" Crystal asked.

Crystal told Gold to breathe slowly to calm down and started to pat his back. "I don't know! Something's bothering me for the past few days. It's like I'm frustrated when it comes to Lyra talking to Silver by chance." Crystal widened her eyes at what Gold said and Crystal knew his problem immediately. He became overprotective, an overprotective brother to his little sister.

"Gold...listen to me," Crystal began and they both look at each other. "You're worried about Lyra being with someone alone except you or a girl companion."

"Me? Overprotective towards—Crys.. I'm a carefree guy. I'm not that serious like you." Gold said, ruffling Crystal's hair. "If I'm overprotective then I have to stop it right?" he then said with a smile.

"What?" Crystal said confused.

"I mean, Lyra's going to study Pokemon a lot and about those contests. I mean, I can't let her delay her dream to become a coordinator right?" Gold reasoned. "Hey, if you're thinking I'm not in my old self and the words I said are completely opposite to what my actions were. I'm not joking and don't worry because I'm still me okay?"

Crystal nodded. _"So he turned matured in somepoint, that's good but I have to keep a bettle eye on him." _She thought.

"Wait, is it okay with you if Ruby will teach Lyra contests I mean he's a guy and -" she said but Gold interrupted her.

"Prissy boy already has Wild gal so I don't worry much about him talking to Lyra and besides he might act girly." Gold said and another silence entered for a few minutes.

"Hey, Serious gal," Gold began looking at his pokeNav. "Hate to leave you but I need to go to the day care and so you should really be going to work."

"Right," Crystal said and stood up and ready to go but Gold caught her hand gave Crystal a peck on the cheek. Crystal's face was burning red and Gold was grinning. He walked out, took Togetaro out and rode him.

"See ya later Crys!" Gold said and took off leaving the flustered Crystal.

* * *

Gold looked at the sky while going to Goldenrod, remembering the surprised look on Crystal's face when he kissed her made his face go red as well but he laughed it off. He finally arrived to the small building at the south of the big city of Johto. He opened the door and baby pokemons came to him and greeted him. Ataro quickly placed himself at Gold's shoulder and snuggled Gold's cheek with his nose. Ataro was assigned by Gold to take care of the day-care while he's out and if there's no emergency or important missions going.

"How's the pokemon eggs doing?" Gold asked Ataro as he touched the soon-to-be happiny and munchlax eggs. "They're about to hatch soon buddy so let's get the camera ready."

"Gold-senpai!" A loud voice was heard and at the same time the door came banging and baby pokemons quickly hide under the table, shelves and other hideable areas. Some pokemons came holding Gold's legs making him walk like a little Piplup going to the door.

"Yeah, yeah" Gold muttered, swinging the door and saw Ruby and Sapphire. Gold gave them a mean look causing his juniors to flinched. "What's up that you start banging my door?"

"Sorry senpai, I told Sapphire to knock not bang." Ruby apologized bowing his head.

"It's just I got this egg from an old lady in Lavaridge and I was wondering if it's a marill or something? That's all." Sapphire said, half-arguing with Ruby and she showed a light blue egg with a black quadrilateral at the bottom.

"Well, I'm sure it's not a marill…" Gold examined the egg but he was distracted by his junior's curious eyes looking at the pokemons below him. Ruby and Sapphire was told to come in and Gold started his Piplup walk.

"I'm not that expert in Hoenn's breeding but did you talk about the day-care man in your region?" Gold asked after he finished drawing the appearance of the egg. Collecting this kind of info is a hobby and collection of his and at the same time, the baby pokemons holding him begins to let go one by one but unfortunately his legs turned numb. The two shook their heads and Gold almost fell in his chair because he can't believe what he got as an answer. "Why didn't you ask him?" he asked in a rough voice.

Ruby shrugged and pointed at Sapphire blaming her. "Umm I didn't think of it, once I got the egg, we took off and go to ya." She said.

"Well, thanks for thinking me as the greatest breeder in whole world Wild gal." Gold said, enjoying the praise he just recieved. "So, want me to take care of the egg for you?"

"Actually, I wanted ya to teach me how to take care of the egg, I want to take care of myself like I took care of Toro and the others." Sapphire said and Gold nodded. Ruby, on the other hand was shocked and laughed making the two look at him with curiousity. "What's wrong with ya?"

"Nothing, I just can't help the fact that a clumsy person like you is gonna take care of a pokemon egg." Ruby said still laughing and Gold started smirking after hearing what Ruby said.

The two ended up arguing with Sapphire banging the table having the egg fall but luckily Ataro catches it and gave it to his partner, Luckily it didn't break. The two was still arguing and Gold started to get annoyed.

"SHUT UP!" Gold yelled and they stopped, bowing their heads in great guilt. "If Prissy boy here worries the egg will crack because of Wild gal's clumsiness then both of you will take care of this egg until it grows into its final evolution." They exchanged looks and got surprised at the decision Gold gave.

"No way, I'll take care of the egg with him/her?!" both of them yelled in unison.

"Why?" Gold asked not impressed. "Don't you shout, the baby pokemons are startled because of ya!" Baby pokemons continue to hide scared in both their eyes, some just went outside at their playground.

"He might turn into a contest pokemon." Sapphire said. "What if this pokemon grows to like contest than gym battles?"

"What's wrong with contest?" Ruby reacted. "It's not bad to express a pokemon's inner beauty?" and they continue to argue yet again but not in yelling voice this time.

"Anyway, why not?" Gold began making them stop and listen.

"Gold-senpai, are you saying, you prefer contest s than battles? Ruby has an effect on you." Sapphire said to Gold and he almost chocked at what Sapphire said.

"Who says that I like that?" Gold asked glaring at her. "What I meant is, look at Platina…she decided to challenge both gyms and contests using the same pokemons for both areas. I suppose Ruby had pokemon battles before?"

Ruby just nodded and Sapphire opened her mouth to talk back. "Well that's final, go and take care of that pokemon until it grows. If you like, just switch turns on who gets to take care and keeps an eye after it hatches but for now, take care of it together, have the egg be with happy, healthy and energetic pokemon to hatch." Gold told them and Sapphire just pouted.

"But senpai, I can take care of the pokemon myself I'm not that clumsy." She said.

"Remember, your door banging and table banging? Baby pokemon flinched and got scared and the egg almost fell with you table banging so let prissy boy help you and everything will work out fine." Gold reasoned and she just turned all silent and guilty and agreed to let Ruby take care of it with her.

"And be sure to tell me how it's doing." Gold favored and they just nodded.

"Say, Gold-senpai, out of curiousity how did you take care of the pokemon eggs so great even if you're so reckless?" Ruby asked and Gold felt rather insulted when he heard the word 'reckless'.

"Well… I-" but a crack was heard and we saw a new-born munchlax is trying to take off the shell as it can. "See fo yourself then." Gold snickered.

Ataro quickly got a camera and started to take random shots of the munchlax. A caterpie came and snuggle Gold's leg which he picked it up and starting petting its head, the caterpie's making a satisfying sound. The munchlax has finished removing the egg shell and saw the happiny egg and start hugging it and it even tries eating it. Ruby quickly took the Munchlax and started to pet him.

"Ouch!" Ruby exclaimed as the Munchlax bites his hand. "Is this Red-senpai's and Rald's snorelaxes' eggs?" Gold nodded checking the pictures Ataro took and thank goodness most of them are great shots.

"Look! The other egg is hatching too!" Sapphire shouted and Gold suddenly readied the camera and took shots.

"WELCOME TO THE WORLD MUNCHLAX, HAPINNY!" Sapphire greeted. "That reminds me, Did you also do these kind of stuff Ruby if your pokemons evolve?"

"Yeah, but now, mostly everyone has evolved —well except Ruru, who's gonna be Gardevoir real soon." Ruby replied. "Say, are we gonna return munchlax to Rald or Red-senpai, Gold-senpai?"

"Nah but call them and tell Muchlax had hatched, I need to train all newly-hatched pokemons until they are used to battles and know their attacks. If not, they 'll do something funny that will put them in danger."Gold said checking the shots of Happiny.

"Ruby, when this hatches, I'll be the one who'll train 'im." Sapphire decided. Gold took Munchlax and Hapinny outside and let them mingle with the other baby pokemons which turns out they're just tackling and some of them touching and petting each other's faces.

"Where's the battle?" she asked in a sad tone which made me and prissy boy look at her with confused looks.

"Little ones should let themselves play. That's what I believed." Gold exclaimed.

"Alright, hey Ruby, let's stay here and learn how to take care pokemon eggs a lot more clear." Sapphire invited clutching the egg. Ruby agreed and reads a book of breeding pokemons written by the old couple.

"You know, if you like to know how to breed pokemons, just make them stronger," Gold began going to the day care's training room.

"Stronger?" Sapphire repeated, excitement in her voice. "Let's train instead! C'mon Ruby!" she started dragging Ruby.

"Wait a minute…" Ruby said who is focused reading the book but then followed.

They are now at the training room. Sapphire all fired up and Ruby who's just on normal state. "So who's the strongest pokemon in the day care?" Sapphire asked fist bumping the air as she took her Toro.

"Well there's Jasmine's Amphros and Whitney's Miltank." Gold replied.

"Why are the gym leader's pokemon here?" Ruby asked taking Nana out.

"Well, Ampharos is here to visit her daycare friends and Whitney lets me get this miltank to grow strong to produce a big amount milk since its producing low." Gold said.

The training had now began with Miltank's Zenn Headbutt towards Nana and Ampharos's Dragon Pulse towards Toro.

"Sapphire, you battled Ampharos and mine's Miltank." Ruby stated. "Nana, use Shadow ball!"

Sapphire nodded. "Toro! Blaze kick!"

* * *

Gold on the other hand is taking the time to relax and idle outside keeping an eye of the baby pokemons playing and other grown pokemons mingling their peers. Baby pokemons having their mini races, Pokemon couples started snuggling at their sleep and some are chatting with different species.

"Gold!" Red called with Pika at his shoulder and Emerald at his tail.

"Yo!" Gold greeted and Pichu went towards Pika and started to play with his dad. The newly-hatched Munchlax followed Pichu and got interested at Emerald and Red that he stared at the two trainers.

"Is this the munchlax?" Emerald asked and started hugging the pokemon with delight.

"Yup! He eats everything he sees at sight." Gold said standing up and took the two inside and offer them tea and cookies. "Here goes a little snack for you as well." He said to the munchlax to prevent eating the first bowl intended for Red and Emerald.

"Red-senpai let me take care of Munn-chi!" Emerald said, stuffing the cookies with his mouth.

"Munn-chi?" Gold repeated, a disgusted look at his face as he heard the nickname.

"Alright, but let Lax see his child first." Red said calmly drinking his tea.

"By the way senpai," Gold began with his childish grin. "You're not with straw hat gal and Pika's not with Chuchu why's that?"

"Well, she's sleeping at the house and I don't want to wake her up." Red replied. Yellow had moved in with Red by force from Pika and Chuchu due to reason they don't want to separate ever again except for special occasions.

"Aww too bad, but that's good to know." Gold laughed. "I thought you two break up or something that I have to assign a party for you to feel better and I'll go broke." Gold is the clown of the Dex holder whenever one feels stressed, he will automatically make a gag that everyone will enjoy in some way.

Sapphire came charging in, having the unknown egg fall and Gold have to catch it dramatically. "Both of you finally arrived!" Sapphire cheered having herself a blast and starts eating the cookies faster than the little munchlax. Ruby followed her, still reading the book about breeding and sat down next to Sapphire not even noticing the two who just arrived.

"So Ruby, what interesting activity you've done with Sapphire?" Red asked giving emphasis to every word like talking to an imaginative child.

Ruby noticed Red and Emerald and almost fell at his seat. "Good! We just battled Jasmine's Ampharos and Whitney's Miltank."

"Was it a good fight?" Gold asked putting the egg at Ruby's hands. Ruby nodded in respond.

"Chu, chu Pichu!" Pichu yelled, making the trainers looked at the sudden noise. All the pokemons that fits the house began to swarm to Gold and forces him to go outside "Hey, what's going on?" Gold asked in surprised as he was being dragged with cheering and happy pokemons. The remaining trainers just followed him and to their surprise, they saw Gold giving attention to all the pokemons to play and talk. Even Gold's teammates join the fun, Explotaro rested at his lap, Ataro and Sunflora both at his shoulders tried to stop Hapinny and Pichu to climb Gold's shoulders, Sudotaro and Togetaro watches the pokemons and their partner mingle as they smiled before them. The baby pokemons starts biting Gold's hair happily, enjoying the play time they had with the breeder.

Pika went back to Red after he plays with Pichu. "So had fun playing with Pichu?" Red asked. Pika just let go of a sigh and shook his head showing Red that he got beaten by Gold.

"Gold-senpai really shows his love for pokemons like that even if it's not his," Ruby commented. "Even if he's very rude and rowdy."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised," Red said smiling. "That's his gift plus his house is known as the pokemon mansion of Johto. Even if he's stubborn and annoying, he never put people and pokemons in deep embarrassment."

"I'm always curious about something," Emerald began. "I was wondering what will he look like if he's serious and acts more mature than everyone, you know very strict at something?"

"Why d'ya think that?" Sapphire asked.

"Gold? Strict?" Red repeated, imagining it but he just laughed. "That's impossible, We know he sometimes act mature but as strict as Crys? that's just impossible."

"Yeah, silly me! He'll never be as strict as Crystal." Emerald grinned and they all laughed

* * *

**chapter 3 is out and sorry if we didn't witness a full battle but I'll make sure I'll add some in the future chapters. I don't know the real design of a wynaut egg so I just made something that's very close to it. Tell me if there is a reference to it. Thanks for reading~**


	4. Field Research Project

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Field Research Project**

It's a bright Saturday morning and Lyra just got home from her jogging at Route 29. Her mother was washing the dishes and her brother eating pancakes for breakfast.

"Lyra hurry up and eat your breakfast until Gold finish them all." Their mom said in a teasing tone as Gold raised his brows at Lyra telling her he will definitely eat the pancakes. Lyra quickly took a seat and eat as many pancakes she can eat.

*Ding dong*

Gold and Lyra's mother, Mrs. Kurama opened the door and Silver was standing outside. "Oh Silver, are you here to watch something with us? Or is this something about Gold or Lyra?"

"I'm here for Gold," Silver replied blankly and Gold stepped in and put his arm around Silver. "What do you want Silvy?"

"Don't ask me, you're one of the people who volunteered today's activity 2 weeks ago right?" Silver asked. "It's very special for someone like you."

"I don't remember asking Crys a date with you around..." Gold tried to recall all the things he's done in the past weeks or days and unfortunately, he failed to remember. "I forgot, just tell me." He said being legit.

"Well, You're one of the people who volunteered to Professor Oak's Nature Investigation of Pokemons Project which is every Saturday starting now." Silver replied.

"So it's a field research?" Gold clarified and took the moment to think. "Hmm…I don't remember volunteering to that."

"Can I come along, that sounds fun!" Lyra said in an energetic tone.

"That's a wonderful idea, now you can discover different pokemons in a day with Silver." Mrs. Kurama said and Lyra flinched for a second, blushing and went to her room to get ready. "You don't mind waiting do you Silver, Gold?"

"No, I don't mind." Silver replied and Gold just shrugged gritting his teeth after noticing Lyra's sudden behavior. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just being lazy." Gold replied carelessly. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Routes near Violet City." Silver said.

Gold, Silver and Lyra had now started their travel, led by Silver who Lyra began a conversation with him leaving Gold alone listening to their conversation, getting annoyed in the process.

"How do you survive with Onii-san's attitude at your travels with him?" Lyra asked happily.

"So you noticed the jerk's attitude after all." Silver said smirking. "Well, he's a jerk who likes so much attention especially from girls but I just ignore like a normal person and simply enjoying watching his tortures from them."

Lyra just laughed in an unlady way. "You need to get used to it that's all. I was embarrassed being his sister when I was studying in Viridian City." She said then quickly covered her mouth as Gold gave her a glare in the back. "But that changes when he battled Team Rocket and the masked man though." She said nervously.

"Oh yeah the masked man." Silver said, remembering his experience with the masked man or Pryce during his childhood. How he and Blue were treated by the other masked children until that day Gold reasoned with the man. Lyra noticed how Silver turned gloomy all of a sudden and slowly tried to reach his hand for comfort .

"Hey, it's Super serious gal!" Gold suddenly yelled and dragged the two by the hand towards Crystal, Yellow and Red who hides in the tall grass, observing the pokemons.

"Gold be quiet, we're watching how two mareeps interact as they fight for the Oran berry." Crystal scolded quietly. Gold glanced at the two mareeps, one is a bigger than the other.

"That's boring." Gold said simply and he received a slap by Crystal in the shoulder.

"The bigger one said he saw it first and he's the older brother so he'll do whatever he likes." Yellow continue to commentate the discussion of the mareeps, Crystal then continue to write while Red just watched the pokemons with the three. "but the little one can't allow that, 'it's not fair' he says. Oh no! he's gonna tell it to his mother." Gold began to control his laughter at Yellow's expression every time she interpret the pokemon's words.

"What is Yellow-senpai talking about? Is she making a story?" Lyra asked whispering to Silver.

"No, she has a gift to read pokemons' hearts and minds, so basically she's just interpreting." Silver replied. "You do know the rumor in the Viridian forest right?"

"Yeah, wait-onii-san told me you're hometown's there too, but why are yo-."Lyra said but Silver knew what she's gonna ask.

"Maybe I'm not born in the forest, I don't know." Silver shrugged as he watched the mareeps began to have a little fight, having him, Red, Crystal and Lyra watched curiously. Gold roots for the bigger mareep as he punched the air and cheers silently and Yellow cheered for the little one but continue to commentate but now, she commentate like there's a wrestling match which totally is. This made the others looked at her.

"Who will win the match, the older brother or the little brother?" Yellow said excitedly. "For the prize of the delicious Oran berry."

"Is it just me or is she influenced by Nee-san's habit?" Silver asked and everyone nodded.

"The mareeps ended up biting each other's ear and started tackling, they're trying their best to win, saying: 'It's mine!' Says the big brother. 'No, it's mine!' the youngster said." Yellow continued. The others just ignored the blonde teen's attitude. "This is an interesting match! But wait, a Marill suddenly took and eat the ber—"

"Mari-chan!" Lyra yelled in shocked making the two mareeps look and began attacking the little marill but they are suddenly use bubble beam and made the two ran away. "What are you doing outside your pokeball?" she glared and watched Mari-chan eating happily.

"Mari-chan! Go and apologize to those mareeps!" Lyra then gave 2 oran berries. "Give these to them. And don't ever think of eating them or running away!" she scolded her pokemon who start finding the two wild pokemons.

"Yellow-senpai, mind commentating Mari-chan's apology?" Gold asked amused and Yellow agreed.

"Okay, now here we are watching how the Marill known as Mari-chan is going to ask forgiveness because she stole the one Oran berry they're fighting for." Yellow said amusingly.

"Lyra? Mari-chan's your first pokemon right?" Red began.

"Yeah?" Lyra replied.

"Do you train her well to make her evolve into a Azumarill?" Red asked.

"Well, I got her when she's still a baby azurill and I don't use her in my battles except for Brock's battle which made her evolve to a marill." Lyra replied nervously.

"and it looks like Mari-chan has no luck to be forgiven easily." Yellow continued. "Mari-chan uses Oran berry to give as a present."

"And it's very effective right?" Gold cheered.

"Yes! And they happily eat the berry." Yellow finished her interpretation.

"What does the two mareep said?" Crystal asked finishing her notes.

"Well, the big brother scolded Marill for the douse and the younger brother just happily eat the berry." Yellow replied. "I'm just glad they got along."

Mari-chan hurriedly went to her trainer and jumped in her arms. "I'm so proud of you Mari-chan!" Lyra said snuggling her pokemon.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" A female voice irritably revealing Blue marching towards them followed by Green, Ruby, Wally, Dia and Pearl. "I thought we're meeting NEAR Violet City and you're half way going to Azalea town!" Blue noticed Lyra in the group and made her smile mischievously.

"We're sorry Blue-san." Yellow said. "We're just following the two mareeps and forgot the meet-up."

"Lyra, you're here to volunteer as well?" Green asked began writing and Lyra nodded.

"This is Wally by the way, a friend of mine and an ex-Dex Holder which now belongs to Emerald." Ruby introduced his green-haired friend who bowed with respect.

"Now that we're all here, how about let's begin the groupings and finish today's research." Blue said as she assigned the volunteers.

"Green, Silver, Lyra, Dia and Ruby will be in my team which is Team A and the rest of you will be Red's." Blue said and Green just punched Blue's head lightly and Silver began to glare at Green.

"Pesky woman, that's not what grandfather said, the grouping's all wrong." He said blankly.

"C'mon Greenie, a simple mix-up wouldn't hurt anybody. I wanted to be with you in the group." Blue said sweetly and made the brunette trainer flustered.

"Alright, just behave." Green said embarrassed, ignoring the woman's presence for now and read the note from the professor. "Anyway, both teams will begin research at Route 32, team A will search near Violet City only and team B will search near the pier below the Goldenrod train tracks only. Do not search Union or fishing at the pier. You may rest for a while but no visiting towns until 12 pm, the time the day's project will end. No catching of wild pokemons. Your pokemons may interact to wild pokemons but avoid hurting them. Do not step at the line, the line is the known boundary of your area, anyone who crosses the line will deduct points." Please be reminded all rule breaking will cause deductions.

"Green-senpai, there's another note." Pearl said pointing at the paper Green is holding.

"Ah!—Take note, A Fearow and Pidgeotto will be watching you in case someone will break the rules of the project. We will have Lance from Viridian City have the pokemons mind read so that Yellow will not lie at her interpretation in case she covers the alibi of a certain volunteer. Not following the given rules and tasks will mark as deduction of points and the team with the most deductions will not have the reward which are unknown and will received a punishment for disobedience. Have fun at the project!" Green finished reading and was not amused at how his grandfather made things complicated was and looked up seeing the bird pokemons observing at them.

"So we'll be off then!" Red said and team B went to their assigned location.

"I remember now, that reward is the reason I volunteered." Gold said happily leaving everyone laugh except Green and Silver.

* * *

Both teams began their project in their areas. Team A has too much luck starting from how obedient every member is except for Blue who bosses Green in the sweetest way she can think of. Team A decided to pair by two suggested by Blue. Green got paired up with Blue and her Wigglytuff, Ruby with Dia, Dia's munchlax and his Kirlia, Ruru and Silver with Lyra, Weavile and Lyra's Marill, Mari-chan.

For team B has a slight chance of luck due to Gold's behavior of lazing around that causing Crystal to attack him making the wild pokemons afraid of approaching them. Team B observes as a team. Gold suggested that he will took a photo of every pokemon to show proof he will not idle and to avoid Crystal hurting him. After encounters of random pokemons, they ended up observing a herd of Ratatas mingling to each other happily.

"Alright, Ratty go and talk to your kind." Yellow said releasing her Raticate.

"Another picture successfully taken." Gold said admiring the photo of the ratatas and Ratty together.

"Hey Gold-senpai, I found a family of Mareeps." Wally and Pearl whispered getting the trainer's attention.

"Hey, it's the mareep from before!" Yellow said clapping her hands silently.

"I see a good-looking research, we'll use serious gal's notes about their fight for Oran berry." Gold said and he took a picture of the family of Mareeps.

"Good idea Gold, I can't believe you think an idea like that. It's unbelieva-Gold?" Crystal said and she noticed Gold staring at something and made him lose hold of the camera. The others noticed this as well and looked at what he's staring at and saw Lyra and Silver walking and talking together, looking at the Sentrets and Hoppips.

"That's my sister! My sister!" Gold said furiously, standing up about to take leave and approaching the border line.

"Woah woah! You almost cross the line buddy." Red said. Locking his arms at Gold's to stop from walking any further. Good thing Silver and Lyra can't hear the ruckus Gold made.

"What do you mean I crossed the line, Silver does!" Gold yelled to his senior pointing at the two who's doing the search together.

"I know but what I meant is literally you're about to cross the line." Red said pointing at where the border line is. Gold was a few inches to the line, seeing this, he slowly went to a safer spot.

"Oh very sorry!" Gold said and he noticed Team A is approaching to them but they are still in their area.

"Blue, this is where you want us to rest?" Green asked a little tired.

"Yup! Oh hello there team B!" Blue said waving. Yellow and Wally waved back and Red nodded in response.

"Yo!" Gold greeted.

"Dia, Ruby prepare the things I ask you to bring!" Blue said winking at her juniors.

Ruby and Dia nodded and start unloading their bags and set up a picnic. They started to have a picnic. Green just was shocked as Team B and looked at Blue. "So that's why you messed up with the groupings. You pesky woman…"

"So that's how Dia was busy at the kitchen last night…" Pearl said unimpressed. "Nice going Dia." giving Dia a thumbs-up.

"That's kind of annoying." Gold said blankly.

"Silver, Lyra! Let's have a quick break!" Blue called the two who quickly obey and began to eat with them. Gold just glared at the two while they're eating.

"So are you going to give us any Blue?" Red asked and Blue just shook her head. "Why not?"

"You didn't plan ahead, now you have to wait till shift's over." Blue said then let out a laugh. "Gold dear, are you that hungry that you start gritting your teeth?"

Everyone stared at Gold who's gritting his teeth and being furious. It's not about being hungry, it's about how perfect seeing Silver and Lyra interact, always together everywhere and the amber-eyed teen more frustrated than he is thinking about it.

"Hunger or not Blue, we'll continue our research and rest a bit somewhere else." Red said and went down the pier with Yellow, followed by Pearl and Wally.

"C'mon Gold, let's go now." Crystal said calming the boy down, taking his hand and followed their senior.

"That's very rude Nee-san." Silver said as they left. "You should've picked a better place."

"It's just mere coincidence...I just think ahead, that's all and besides this is the shadiest part of our area." Blue said innocently.

"Knowing you, it's probably not." Green said taking a bite of the ham and cheese sandwich.

* * *

Team B is just chilling at the pier and watching Gold calming down by the stroke of Crystal's hand while resting at her lap.

"I can't believe Blue showed off like that." Yellow said surprisingly then pouted.

"Forget about Blue-senpai…didn't you see how that Silver walk and talk with Lyra! I'll punch his face for that!" Gold said irritably, punching the air.

"We saw and we're also surprised at how you reacted Gold-senpai." Wally said.

"Yeah, who knows you're that kind of person." Pearl said smiling.

"Ha?" Gold gave Pearl a glare which Crystal slapped Gold lightly in the cheek and stared into his eyes.

"What he meant is, like I said before, you're starting to be an overprotective brother." Crystal said smiling mischievously. Gold blushed a little and got up scratching his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I told you I'm not-." Gold said still blushing avoiding everyone's eye contact.

"YOU ARE!" Everyone said in unison.

"Alright! just. Let's just keep this a secret. Okay?" Gold said. "Don't tell everybody especially Blue-senpai!"

"Sure! You're starting to act mature for once." Red said laughing as he starts ruffling the boy's hair.

"I think he's getting more childish." Crystal said.

"But in the good way Crys." Yellow said.

"That's just the same anyway!" Red said cheerfully and everyone started cheering at their new discovery towards Gold except Crystal. "For the sake of this kind of celebration I'm gonna treat Team B to Lunch!"

* * *

**EDIT: sorry that I kept editing. I just forgot scenes or fix grammar because it doesn't any sense without fixing the grammar.**

**Thanks for reading and Review if you like~**


	5. Babysitting

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Babysitting**

It's a rainy day in New Bark Town and it's been like since last Monday. In the Kurama residence or also known as Pokemon mansion of the town, there found a brunette girl lazily watching the rain outside and a quiet red-headed boy at the kitchen making something edible.

"So, your mother still hired you a babysitter for you age?" Silver asked. "And I'm the one she hires."

"Uh huh…it's kind of annoying really, they even let me stay at a friend of my mom's back in Kanto." Lyra pouted staring at the raindrop by the windowsill.

"By the way, what day is it today?" Lyra asked lazily as she walked toward the couch and slouched lazily.

"Wednesday." Silver said, cooking some congee at the kitchen. "Say, where do you put your spices?"

"Who knows…" Lyra pouted, her eyes half-opened and decided to take a look at her friend.

"Nevermind I found it anyway." Silver said and noticed Lyra looking at the pot curiously.

"What are you making?" Lyra asked as her eyes sparkles in sudden excitement, herl aid-back attitude a few minutes ago was replaced by a sudden craving to fill hunger.

"Congee." Silver replied blankly. "You know I'm starting to take back what I said in the first we all met,"

"What's that?" Lyra asked.

"That you're the opposite of Gold, in fact you're Gold in a younger, more innocent and girly state? I don't know." Silver said confused of his words, that he'll remove that for now.

"That's nice thing for you to say!" Lyra said blushing as she startstwirling her pigtails for boredom.

"By the way, I think the reason you've been hired because you can't even do it on your own." Silver said in his cool, emotionless tone, the tone only Gold will get it from him.

"What are you saying? I can't handle myself!" Lyra yelled and pouted at Silver. "F.Y.I. Silver, I KNOW how to cook! I know how to fry an egg and make a salad!"

Silver widened his eyes then smirked as he poked Lyra on the forehead. "I'm not judging you, I'm just testing if my hypothesis is right." He put two bowls full of hot congee and placed it at the table. "And knowing the results I was right, now let's eat Lunch."

Lyra took a seat and eat the congee. "and the result is?" she asked.

"That you are indeed Gold's little sister." Silver said smirking. "Attitudes the same once they got used to the person, the sensitive and rowdy attitude if they're being insulted or criticized.. So like Gold."

"I accept the compliment." Lyra said laughing as well.

* * *

_2 days ago…_

"Gold, Crystal came to see you!" Mrs. Kurama called the boy who's been playing with his laptop upstairs. Gold quickly went down as the name Crystal went to his head.

"Super serious ga—" Gold start to open his arms for a big hug but Crystal beat her and kicked her right in the face.

"Don't call me that, pervert!" Crystal yelled blushing a little. Mrs. Kurama just continued at her chores ignoring her son's pain and Lyra just continue to groom her pokemons in the living room. "Anyway, start packing! We're leaving!"

"Why? Where we going?" Gold asked as he washed his face at the sink to remove the dirt from Crystal's shoe.

"At Sinnoh, You're going to accompany me there for 2 weeks!" Crystal said.

"Why?" Gold asked. "Why should I accompany you?"

"I want someone to be with me at Sinnoh." Crystal said.

"There's Dia, Platina and Pearl to assist you." Gold said.

"They're busy persons, I don't want to be a bother." Crystal said blushing a little. "You're the only person I know who have free time every day."

"You should go with her sweetie," Mrs. Kurama said going down the stairs carrying a large backpack and handed it to Gold. "Do some errands for me as well and bring a lot of rare merchandise and pictures for me will you?"

"Since you already packed and gave me errands, I don't have a choice" Gold said checking the bag if he got enough stuff for two weeks and looked at Crystal. "Guess I'll be your escort for 2 weeks serious gal. I'll try my best to help you and survive the heavy paper works in case you need it." He saluted to the bluenette about to leave.

"I almost forgot I have to go with my friends tomorrow for a mini vacation to Hoenn." Mrs. Kurama said as she giggled and made Gold and Crystal come back.

"What?" Gold yelled. "You're gonna leave Lyra alone?"

"Don't worry, I'll just hired a babysitter for Lyra."Mrs. Kurama said getting her PokeNav.

Mrs. Kurama began to dial someone on the Pokenav, leaving Crystal and Gold watching curiously as she talked and Lyra still continued to groom her pokemons Pan-chan. They never knew who the mother is talking to because of the nicknames she gave to the receiver such as 'sweetie' and 'honey'. Making Gold's heart thump in nervousness and frustration that Crystal patted his back as she noticed her companion's face.

"So, mom who did you hire?" Gold asked .

"Silver." Mrs. Kurama replied smiling.

"What?" the siblings both yelled, Gold had a surprised look and Lyra is blushing red.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Kurama asked curiously.

"From all people, why Silver?" Gold asked furiously.

"Lyra and Silver gets along quite well and we've known him since 6 years ago." Mrs. Kurama said, ignoring her son's attitude.

"That's it! I'm staying here! I'm very sorry Crys…"Gold said furiously and looked at Crystal with a sad look.

"It's fine I understand—"" Crystal stopped as she saw Mrs. Kurama behind Gold.

"Gold! I want those pictures and items from Sinnoh and you're gonna bring it to me whether you like it or not!" Mrs. Kurama yelled in her big voice. Her eyes were on fire and made Gold flinched and nodded terrified. Mrs. Kurama then return to normal and kissed Gold by the cheek. "You behave now okay?" she looked at Crystal. "Crystal, be sure to let him do the errands first before he starts doing something reckless okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" Crystal said terrified as well.

"If you're worried about Silver, don't be! I'm sure he had respect for everyone including your sister." Mrs. Kurama said, guiding Gold and Crystal outside. "Now bring me a lot of stuff darling!"

Gold sighed and waved to his family. He trusted her mom at everything so he just let go and be try to be calm for the rest of his trip. Gold and Crystal let out their flying pokemons and began flying to Olivine city.

* * *

…at the Present…

"Say, Silver do you wanna taste my macaroni salad, I made it yesterday. " Lyra said getting a big bowl in fridge. "It's more delicious when it's cold. All my pokemons love it!" She gave a plateful of salad to the red-head. Before eating it, Silver looked at the serving, he just suddenly have a craving looking at it. He took a bite and placed down the spoon and his Weavile approached and tasted it as well. Silver gave a satisfying look and smiled for once. Lyra blushed as she waits for the criticism of her friend.

"Not bad." Silver said. "But you put too much milk so it turns out creamy and too melty but overall not bad and have a nice blend of sweetness." Weavile also nodded happily.

Lyra nodded and hugged Silver quickly causing Silver to almost fall to his seat. Luckily, Weavile was quick enough to catch the chair from behind. "Thank you! I can accept the 'not bad' compliment. I'm so happy it's not delicious!" Silver turned beet red at the hug Lyra just gave. Lyra released her grip and smiled brightly.

"Just of curiousity Lyra, did Gold ever tasted your cooking?" Silver asked.

"Once,he said it was good but he suddenly go to the bathroom and began to puke." Lyra said sadly.

"What did you put on that dish maybe some ingredients that don't go well together?" Silver asked.

"I put vinegar as a flavor." Lyra said innocently and made Silver choked surprisingly. "Teach me how to cook Silver-kun!"

"I can't teach you how to cook because I'm not that great myself but you can ask Diamond." Silver said recovering. His pokenav suddenly ring so he took his device and his message, seeing Gold had texted him another one.

_**To: Silver**_

_**From: Gold**_

_**Keep my sister safe at all times! :( If not, you're gonna feel my wrath! Bleh just kidding! :P XD**_

Silver had an annoying look as he looked at the screen. "This is the 10th time he texted me this message." He said irritably.

"That's just my brother, don't worry about that." Lyra said eating her salad calmly.

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying." Sliver said checking the weather report next. "Tomorrow's sunny,"

"Yeah? So?" Lyra asked distracted at her Marill's blue round tail poking her sleeping Dewgong's face.

"Since I can't teach you cooking lesson, I'm gonna teach you Battle lessons." Silver said, smirking. I'll invite you tomorrow for a friendly battle to exercise your pokemon for new attacks. As your senior, I can't let your pokemons idle and not be stronger now that I just remembered you took gym battles."

Lyra blushed a little at Silver's sudden offer of helping her train her pokemons and without hesitation she agreed to it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 IS OUT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!~ :D**


	6. Training

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Training

Silver woke up in the guest room of the Kurama residence. The sun was shining brightly as he got dressed and on making breakfast it's not because he is the babysitter. He is the one making breakfast for himself or sometimes for Blue. As he arrived at the kitchen, he saw Lyra frying some eggs and clearly making breakfast.

"Oh Silver, good morning!" Lyra said happily cooking. "You thought I was still asleep like my brother. Well, you're wrong!" she then hummed happily.

"Yeah, no kidding." Silver said unimpressed. He don't care if he cook or not. He grabbed a glass of water. "I don't see the reason your mother still hires someone to babysit you even you know how to live." He sat down at the chair waiting for the meal.

"I only cook breakfast so that's the problem ehehe…" Lyra said and start to smiled awkwardly.

"Oh…you can just eat outside." Silver suggested.

"I don't like wasting money." Lyra said as she served breakfast. "And I am not a fan of foods hat's not homemade and I don't like eating outside that much." Silver just nodded agreeing to it and started eating. To his surprise, he likes it, the egg's just right and he just continued eating showing no happiness whatsoever.

"By the way, are you curious how eggs come from?" Lyra began and Silver put his attention to her. "I mean, our local milk comes from Miltanks but what about eggs?"

"I don't know, how about ask Gold about it?" Silver said, not caring at all.

"Maybe there's a torchic farm somewhere in a region. Maybe in Hoenn?" Lyra said excitedly pounding her fist at the table that Silver almost spilled his drink.

"You want to be more careful Lyra if you don't want to waste something important like water." Silver said as he glared. "I don't even know why I'm listening to where eggs come from?"

"Sorry…" Lyra said childishly, sticking her tongue out.

Silver stood up and looked at Lyra with his cold silver eyes. "Meet me outside so we'll begin your training, wash the dishes first though." Silver then took off outside and Lyra just pouted and do what he says. Silver received again a text message from Gold and he ignored after reading it was the same content from the last text message.

After a few minutes, Lyra went outside and saw Silver standing talking to Professor Elm. Lyra approached them and waited for Silver to finish.

"So your pokemons are stronger by now especially the Totodile you stole from my lab a few months back." Professor Elm said and Lyra's eyes widened. "And there's the fake wanted poster of yours."

"I'm sorry about before Professor, I just-" Silver said looking down. "Don't even remind me that professor."

"It's fine, Gold told me everything before he trained Mt. Silver back then." Professor Elm said and faced Lyra. "Morning Lyra! Having fun with your babysitter?" he asked and Lyra blushed.

"We're about to train to get her ready for gym battles." Silver said.

"That's good, I recommended that to Gold and Crys but they said they don't want to battle for some badge and it's a waste of time even." Professor Elm smirked awkwardly. "Now, I'll be leaving you two, I need to check what they're doing in Sinnoh. Good luck on the training children!" he then left the two.

Silver nodded and Lyra still blushing. "So let's begin training." He release Honchkrow and since Lyra don't have a flying pokemon, she rode on Honchrow's back and Silver hanging below. They took off going to the pier at the south of Violet City.

"Let's have one on one battle first and after that, you might want to battle Violet City's gym." He said and chooses Honchkrow as his first pokemon to battle. "Your goal is to defeat at least one of my pokemons. We can use many pokemons as we want but only one is out."

"Now, use your strong –" but before he finished his sentence, Lyra's sandshrew, Pan-kun uses Sandstorm and Honchkrow had difficulties flying. Lyra returned Pan-chan and sent her Dewgong, Gon-chan and uses ice beam that lowers the bird's flying.

"Your strongest pokemon first? Is it tactic the most important in battling? huh Silvy?" Lyra asked in a teasing tone smiling mischievously. "Wait, is it this like Dia and Pearl's training where you let the trainer battle the gym leader's type of pokemon?"

"That's just the same. Diamond and Pearl just tell the weak spot but—nevermind ," Silver said and avoided Lyra's gaze blushing a little. "It's all just mere coincidence. Anyway, Drill Peck!"

Honchkrow zoomed at the Dewgong and got damaged critically that made Gon-chan's health go low and fell down to the ground. "Have a little rest Gon-chan and remember to use Sleep talk until he wakes you up." The Dewgong closed her eyes and began sleeping.

"Using Sleep talk can attack but it will sometimes be at random direction that can be missed or dodged and she'll be all defenseless." Silver said smirking, nodding to Honchkrow for another drill peck.

"Who knows, the sandstorm by Pan-kun still be effective and I'm sure Gon-chan is safe because she can attack and can recover while sleeping." Lyra said grinning as well.

Honchkrow went straight and spins for another drill peck but he can't due the fact that he got caught of Dewgong's signal beam. The battle ends very successful that she beat Silver's Honchkrow and put his Weavile at a disadvantage in their battle. It was now past lunch.

"So, you're ready to battle the gym now?" Silver said as they stand up at the entrance of Violet City's gym. He looked at the brunette who obviously is nervous about going in.

"I think I'm not ready for it." Lyra said as she quickly leave Silver's side and about to go home but Silver was quick enough to block her way.

"You're turned to your introverted self from the moment Gold introduced you to us." Silver said, giving her his cold glare that would easily annoy people. "And you're so great of battling recently. I'm sure Falkner would be happy to battle against you."

"I'm not ready okay? I feel I don't have the strength yet." Lyra said then the grumbling sound was heard that made them silent. Silver looked at her with curiousity and give her a grin. Lyra was blushing red.

"You're not nervous or anything you're just hungry." Silver said blankly.

"I am not! I really don't feel like battling just yet!" Lyra lied in frustration and another grumble was heard and made Silver smirked.

"C'mon, let's find some place to eat. I'm starving as well." Silver said leaving Lyra and went straight to the small café.

"Hey wait up!" Lyra yelled as she followed the red-head. "You'll be paying lunch since I don't have money with me."

Silver just nodded but he stopped from walking as soon as Lyra was staring at the Bellsprout tower. He approached the girl and looked at the tower as well. "I wouldn't train there if I were you." he lied. He had experienced training here for his Feraligatr back then.

"Why would you say that?" Lyra asked.

"I trained here myself and they told me if someone train here they will be a monk and force to be bald for the rest of your life." Silver said blankly and Lyra quickly gripped her pigtails.

"Don't lie to me!" Lyra pouted.

"Oh no I'm not lying, if you like go and train while I eat." Silver said leaving her. Lyra pouted and followed choosing food instead.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sinnoh, Gold, Crystal and Dia are at the center of Lake Verity resting outside the cavern eating their packed their lunch. They just finished exploring the cavern and the lake because Gold wanted to see Mesprit. Diamond agreed to it while Crystal hesitated but ending up liking and agreeing to the plan.

"Too bad I didn't get to see Mesprit. I want to see a lake guardian so badly." Gold said lazily as he lay down the soft ground.

"Yeah too bad, Mesprit might be resting or don't want to appear on us just yet." Diamond said as he make another sandwich.

"Anyway, I gotta text Silver—" Gold said as he reached his PokeNav but Crystal just glared at him while checking her pokenav as well.

"You're texting since the moment we land. You're way too worried about them, Silver gets the whole message." Crystal said as she uses her Pokenav. "Will you stop it?"

Gold watched how Crystal's annoyed face as she uses her pokenav. He looked at his pokenav and see there's no signal so he got up and took another sandwich from Dia's pile. "Fine, there's no signal anyway what are you doing with your pokenav?"

"I'm trying to contact Professor Elm, He told me I should call to keep him updated of what we're doing." Crystal said as she dialed and it began to ring.

" I already told there's no signal so what you're doing is a waste of time." Gold said.

"Crystal-senpai, after lunch let's go to Sandgem town and ask Professor Rowan to contact Professor Elm so you wouldn't get so tensed." Diamond suggested and Gold just laughed as Crystal got annoyed and pouted.

What are we doing here? You didn't exactly tell me." Gold said frankly, handing Crystal a sandwich.

"I'll tell you later." Crystal said, still checking her device as she took the sandwich using her mouth and chew it slowly to prevent her from choking.

"By the way Dia, you're not off with Pearl and Platina today, is everything fine?" Gold asked his junior who's enjoying his meal with his pokemons.

"Huh? Oh yes we're fine! Pearl is just having daddy time with Mr. Palmer and Missy is just busy." Diamond said eating peacefully.

"What kind of busy?" Gold asked.

"I don't know but I think it's family related stuff that me and Pearl wouldn't dare to know." Diamond shrugged eating his bagel.

"Okay then, I won't force you." Gold said as he sighed and watched Poltaro jumped to the lake and swim.

Crystal agreed and the three of them had a nice picnic, having random conversation about travels, pokemons, people and food. Gold even jumped in the lake to take a short swim while Dia was taking his after lunch nap. Crystal on the other hand is having a short rest watching the magicarps swim at the lake with Gold and Poltaro. A few minutes, she then heard a noise coming from the cavern.

"Did you hear that?" Crystal asked waking Diamond up.

"Yeah, it's a loud boom or something." Gold said as he put on his clothes. "It's coming from the cavern."

* * *

**I'm not sure if their little battle goes well or not but I hope it is in a way. **


	7. A New Threat?

**I WAS IN A SHORT HIATUS SO I'M VERY SORRY BUT I'LL KEEP CONTINUE AS I CAN.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: A new threat?**

In the cavern of Lake Verity, a group of suspicious people started whispering to each other and exchanging looks. They all wear long black robes some wears a fedora and a few wears black sunglasses to hide their faces.

"Who are they?" Gold asked. "They're getting on my nerves from their appearance." Gold began to shiver but the two dex holders just ignore the amber-eyed boy.

"Shut up Gold, we're gonna get caught if you keep asking questions." Crystal whispered. Her attention is focused on the unknown people. Diamond stopped munching his riceballs as the bluenette scolded Gold.

Just then, a man in a black suit and glasses suddenly appeared with an Abra in his chain and grip. He's very tall from the others, he has short black hair with a slight of baldness in the back of his head. The people started to bow at him bending one knee.

"Boss! Welcome back!" The men yelled in sync.

"So, is everything doing as plan?" The mastermind said in his rusty voice echoing the cave.

"We're just about to start the mission sir." The man in his left said.

"What?" The mastermind suddenly took the man by the collar. "Are you saying you haven't got hold of those things yet?" The mastermind then threw his victim at the ground furiously. "What are you going all this time-nevermind, just do the mission and I don't want any failure."

The men nodded terrifiedly as they shiver in fear. "One more thing, let's just not capture those pesky pokedex holders and their pokedex. Let's also capture all the people's pets as well." The mastermind said and started his evil laugh that echoes in the area. "Once I get them, i'll use the strongest in taking over the world and I'll turn all of them as my slaves." He looked at the terrified Abra. "I already took that woman's Abra to begin with. Now, let's go take over Sinnoh first!" With a sudden pull of the chain, The Abra suddenly used Teleport and made everyone disappear.

"Was that Giovanni?" Crystal asked in surprised.

"No time to gossip here, let's go to Professor Rowan now! We need to report this to the professor." Gold said sending Togetaro and dragged Munchlax and Diamond to ride at him and he took off. Crystal just nodded and took off with Xatee.

* * *

They finally reached the professor Rowan's lab at Sandgem city. They quickly entered the building, having Professor Rowan, Platina, Green, Blue and Red staring at them as they enter. Professor Rowan, Platina, Green and Blue was sitting around the table while Red is beside Yellow who's sleeping at his lap.

"Diamond, I told you that you can't just enter my meeting with the professor I promised I-." Platina scolded but Diamond just gave her a serious look that made her stop.

"We got something to report and it's very important." Crystal began and saw Yellow. "What happen to Yellow-senpai?

"She's been attacked as a group of men ambushed us." Blue said. "I was lucky enough to save Yellow but not Abby..." Crystal and Gold looked at her curiously.

"It's her Abra, it's missing." Green said before his two juniors is gonna ask.

"She's not missing, she's been kidnapped...by Giovanni." Blue said and began to sob, Gold and Crystal exchanged looks in surprise. "And they almost took Yellow." She then looked at the sleeping blondie at the couch.

Diamond faced his seniors, Gold and Crystal. "Don't you suppose the Abra we saw with the mysterious man is Abby." He said and Blue looked at him straight in the eye.

"You saw her?" Blue asked in surprised and Diamond nodded. "How is she?"

"We saw a terrified Abra all chained in chains." Gold replied and Blue fell down in shock, luckily Green catches her.

"Blue, you have to be strong we'll have to get him and put up them behind bars for this." Green said calming the brunette down. He faced Gold, Crystal and Diamond. "Now tell us, what's your report." Gold, Crystal and Diamond began to tell everything they just had witnessed. All of them except Blue and Green were shocked at what they heard.

"So, that's their full motive." Blue said as she gritted her teeth. She looked at Yellow. "He told me as well that he will keep trying to kidnap Yellow and in my opinion they're force her to heal their pokemons to make them unbeatable."

"By to that, tell everyone to keep all their pokedex and pokemons to be safe at all cost and we should keep this topic all to the Dex Holders and to us professors. We don't want our friends and family to lead to any harm." Professor Rowan said as he stood up and faced his laptop. "I'll go tell the other professors while you tell the other Dex Holders."

"We should also tell them to put a stop altoge—" Gold said but Red glared at him.

"No, if that happens, it will be difficult and it'll be hard to take them down." Red said as Yellow got up. "It will be too obvious if all of us are here in Sinnoh and who knows they might find an advantage and use it against us."

"We'll be on our way to tell Pearl." Dia said and he and Platina left. Green was using his pokenav talking to Ruby and Gold and Crystal used Crystal's pokenav to contact Silver.

* * *

At Violet City small café, Lyra and Silver was eating curry rice and burgers for lunch. They had a quiet conversation while eating but they didn't mind at all. That silent was broken when Silver's pokeNav ring. Silver took the device and saw it was Crystal. It must be an important call.

"I have to answer this, Excuse me for a second." Silver said and stand up from his seat. Lyra agreed and Silver left the café. "What is it?" He was standing at the entrance of the small building.

"You need to talk to us somewhere private. This is top secret Silver." Gold said, Silver was surprised he was talking to Gold using Crys' number.

Silver nodded and returned to the café. "Lyra, I'll be gone for a while, I need something important to discuss with your brother okay?" Lyra nodded and blushed and Silver went south of Violet city.

"Alright, now what are we talking abo-?" Silver asked but Gold suddenly speak.

"What are you doing there by the way?" Gold asked in his calming voice, trying to remove the pressure he just had after hearing Lyra's voice at the line.

"I'm sure this is not important than what you will say." Silver said.

"Just answer the damn question! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?! OUCH!" Gold yelled and a loud slap was heard at the line.

"Gold, don't you shout about such meaningless topics." Crystal scolded.

Silver just sighed and decided to answer Gold. "I'm just having lunch with Lyra after a short training of pokemon battles."

"Really," Gold said starting to have a rather squeaky voice. "Ahem—just try to let Lyra win if you like to be praise by me!" Gold said in his awkward laughter.

"Gold, that's enough." Crystal scolded. "Silver, there's a group of robbers on the loose and don't you lose your pokedex and pokemons. This is top secret between dex holders and professors, don't tell anyone of this."

"I hate to tell this to you but take care of Lyra and my mom for me will ya? I'm rooting for ya pal" Gold said snickering. "By the way, tell my family I won't be coming home because since we're here we're gonna capture the baddies."

"Alright, wait, wait a second, tell me all that happen exactly." Silver asked confused.

"Just so you know, protect your pokedex, pokemons and Yellow—" Crystal said very slow and clear.

"And Lyra!" Gold interrupted but Crystal continued on.

"-The bad guys need them to take over the world and make us all slaves. They already caught Blue-senpai's Abra, so be careful." Crystal continued.

"Should I come over—" Silver asked but Gold and Crystal already answered.

"NO!" They yelled in unison.

"It would be obvious if all of us will come here and investigate. So don't. just chill and do normal stuff but also be aware of everything." Gold said and he and Crystal hang up. Silver was surprised as they hang up quickly not saying goodbye. He called again but unfortunately they didn't answer. He began to text his question just in case.

**To: Crystal**

**Fr: Silver**

**Is team rocket and dad responsible for this mess?**

He waited for a while until he got a reply.

**To: Silver**

**Fr: Crystal**

**No, we're not that sure. Tell you once we got info.**

Silver then returned to the café and saw Lyra resting at the table, taking a nap. He sat opposite her and continue to eat his meal. After a few minutes, Lyra woke up from her slumber and done a little stretching.

"Ah, you're back!" Lyra said in a sleepy tone. "So what did my brother told ya?"

Silver stopped eating and looked at her. "Well, he said that he'll be staying at Sinnoh for a couple of weeks or days, Professor Rowan asked him to work for him or something."

"So he's not coming home yet?" Lyra repeated sadly.

"Yeah but don't worry, your mom will be home tomorrow." Silver said in a slight encouraging tone.

"I'm not worried about that, I'll just missed him." Lyra said and started to pout.

"You have to be brave sometimes Lyra," Silver said finishing his meal. "Gold will not be there in times you're in trouble."

"I know, I'm not that worried," Lyra said staring at the window. "I'm not that worried because I know I have you to protect me. Right?" She said giving Silver a cheery smile.

Silver blushed red seeing Lyra's smile and quickly bowed his head for that. "But still, you still need to defend yourself."

"I know, stop repeating what you just said." Lyra pouted.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 IS OUT! I ADDED A LITTLE CONFLICT. THIS CONFLICT IS FAN-MADE SO YEAH PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE~**


	8. Challenging

**THE MOST AWAITING GYM BATTLE-EHEHE HOPE YOU DON'T MIND BUT I SLIGHTLY BASED THE STORY OF HOW THE HG/SS GAME REALLY HAPPEN SO YEAH. USE THE FACTS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES**

* * *

Chapter 8: Challenging

The day Lyra's mom had returned finally arrived. Lyra and her pokemons was woken up by her mother's loud voice from the living room but when she got up, she then continue her sleep. Her pokemons was still awake trying to wake up their trainer. Silver on the other hand already left their household last night once Lyra went to sleep.

"LYRA! GOLD! MOMMY'S HOME!" Mrs. Kurama said as she goes to Gold's room but it was empty. "Strange, Gold's not here? Is he supposed to be home yesterday?" she asked herself and approached her daughter's room next. Once she opened the door, she found Lyra sleeping peacefully while her pokemons tackling her lightly. "Lyra, mommy's home wake up sweetie." She patted Lyra's back and Lyra quickly got up feeling drowsy again.

"Welcome back mom." Lyra said as she yawned.

"I'm gonna prepare breakfast so see you after you prepare okay?" Lyra nodded and Mrs. Kurama left her room. Once Lyra got prepared she went down the stairs and began to eat breakfast with her pokemons trailing and joins in as they eat their own breakfast.

"Where's Silver? Did he already left?" Lyra nodded at her mother's question. "Where's your brother? He's supposed to be home yesterday."

"Onii-san is still at Sinnoh, he's been having errands lately for professor Rowan he says." Lyra said as she let Gon-chan and Pan-kun eat the rest of her pancakes.

"Oh, alright. I was looking forward to those pictures and merchandise." Her mother said in a regretful voice.

"So, how's Hoenn?" Lyra asked.

"Oh it's nice, I've spent my days there enjopying the great hotsprings of Lavaridge town." Mrs. Kurama said delightfully, she seems to forget herself being regretful.

As they ate, a knock was heard from the door, Lyra answered it. "Delivery for Mrs. Kurama!" a man called from the outside and it turns out to be a delivery man.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here sir." Lyra said and she took the parcel and the man took off with his ponyta after he bids goodbye. She checked the information written and it's from Gold. She quickly shows it to her mother and opened it. The content is an envelope of pictures of different nature spots and a few jewelry items, small pans, held items of pokemons and beautiful dresses. Mrs. Kurama was filled with joy gazing at the pendant with a topaz gem. Lyra founded a note between her new dresses.

**_More pictures on the way and maybe some new pokemon accessories for promising anything though. Be back till I want to. Take care! ^_^_**

**_ -Gold_**

"I thought so." Mrs. Kurama said as she nodded. "So, how's your days with Silver?"

Lyra blushed a little and shrugged. "He trained me and my pokemons to get stronger so that I can battle gym leaders."

"That's great sweetie, and did you won?" Mrs. Kurama asked and Lyra shook her head.

"No, not yet. I feel I'm not ready to face gym leaders. I still need training." Lyra said avoiding her mom's eyes that sparkles with excitement.

"Well, I better call Green Oak to train yo—" Mom said as she took her pokeNav but Lyra quickly stood and put her to a stop.

"No, It's fine Silver is already training me. Just like I said before." Lyra said. "And besides Green-senpai is a gym leader it will be a—" Lyra paused for a minute and a big smile appeared on her face. "Sorry mom I need to do something! C'mon guys!" Lyra's pokemons followed her and off they go.

"Wait Lyra!" Mrs. Kurama called but her daughter already disappeared and she just shook her head and let a sigh. "I have such reckless kids."

Lyra took her pokeNav out as she is now outside her house facing the pond going to the Tundra Cave, contacted Green and luckily he answered.

"Hello?" Green said on the line.

"Senpai, I was wondering…are you at Viridian gym I want to—" Lyra said but Green knew what she's gonna say.

"How many gym badges of Kanto you got?" Green asked.

"Umm 2 kanto badges." Lyra said nervously.

"Hate to say it but battle the other Kanto gyms." Green said. "You need 4 more gym badges to battle me., sorry but that's my rule, unless I see pokemon's potential I'll have exceptions but you should battle gym leaders. Hope you understand it."

"It's fine senpai, I understand. I'll fight you someday." Lyra said and hang up after they said good bye. "Well there's go something wasteful." She pouted leaning at the wall of their house. She looked at Gon-chan and Mari-chan who are happily swimming at the pond, Pan-kun played with the water at land and Hau-kun and Electi-chan watching the play time from a safe distance.

"Let's go to Violet City." Lyra said cheerfully, fistbumping the air with her might and began to travel. "We had enough training from Silver the other day right? And don't forget the training at the Bell Sprout Tower so we should work out fine right?" The pokemons just replied with happy tones.

"Maybe I should tell Silver so that there's someone cheering for us." She asked her pokemons who gave her a hesitant look and a confused one. She already knew the answer. "Yeah, he's not that kind of person to just watch and support a fight huh? Oh well." She shrugged and continued walking. Along the way, she met a bunch of trainers and got a friendly battle against them. She won some and lose some but that doesn't affect that much and finally they reached the city.

"Let's go rest first okay guys?" Lyra said as she panted and headed to the Pokecenter. There, Nurse Joy has offered her a little snack of sandwiches and let Lyra's pokemons rest. After a few minutes, Lyra decided to let her and her pokemons do warm-up attacks in a nearby route. It nearly took them an hour to train.

They are now at the entrance of the gym. Lyra breathed heavily and put her pokemons in the pokeballs. "Alright, let's go and do this!" she said confidently raising her fist up in the air as she enters. She was then surprised at how empty the gym was. "Is Falkner even here?" she asked to herself.

"Why yes madame." A chubby man said fixing his sunglasses as he looked at Lyra and bowed to her as a greeting. Lyra bowed down to him as well. "Look up." He said pointing above. Lyra looked up as she said and to her surprise, there's a second floor. The second floor was levitating.

"How is that possible and how can I get up there?" Lyra asked still gazing at the floor above. The man pointed at the elevator with just a floor board.

"That floor is hanging, there are strong wires to hold it, don't can use that to go up but be careful the second floor is wobbly that you might fall so don't go on edges." The man warned as Lyra went to the elevator. She nodded in reply. As Lyra is now at the elevator, it was still. She saw a button below the floorboard and stepped on it and it quickly go up that made Lyra lose balance.

"Welcome challenger!" Falkner greeted as Lyra tried to have balance at the hanging floor of the gym "Don't be worry, this is very safe. Please be calm and relax, stand still." He said and Lyra do what he said.

"Why is it hanging floor we should just down there." Lyra asked.

"My father wants his challengers to feel the wind as they battle." Falkner said putting his hand at his heart to show his words are truly from the heart. "This is a bird-type gym after all." He then laughed. "You must be Lyra Kurama. From New bark town?"

"How do you know?" Lyra asked.

"Your brother is a good friend of mine. He talked to me about you last time he and I had a chat." Falkner said. "I am always looking forward to batting him and I'm also looking forward to battle you, his sister, so let's begin!" Falkner said and he sent out Pidgeotto. Lyra took out her Marill.

"Mari-chan, use Roll-out!" Lyra ordered as Marill curled up and rolled to the Pidgey releasing a rock her size and throw at the bird but Falkner was quick and his Pidgeotto uses Gust and dodges the attack.

"Tsk…Once more Mari-chan!" Lyra commanded. Mari-chan was still up in the air from her jump as she curled again and throw the rock at the Pidgeotto and this time it hits making the bird fell down. "Good job!" Lyra gave a thumbs-up to her Marill who nods and jumps for joy.

Pidgeotto got up and now in the air. The rock began to roll at the edge of the floor and causes the surface to wobble until the rock is gone. Lyra loses balance and her Marill slide down but Mari-chan won't give up easily by jumping in the battle.

"Pigeotto, Quick Attack!" Falkner said and the bird flew towards the Marill and gave her scratches with his claws and a flap of his wings at a short distance. By this, Mari-chan is now low on health.

"Mari-chan!" Lyra said as she placed Mari-chan back to its pokeball. "You've done good! Gon-chan!Let's go! Use Aurora beam!" The Dewgong do so and made the Pidgeotto fell but not unable to battle just yet.

"Roost." The pidgeotto healed himself but only half of his health has recovered.

"Final attack! Ice shard!" Lyra said and the Dewgong released Ice from her body and fell Pidgeotto.

"Nicely done Lyra-chan! You've defeated my first pokemon but can you deal with my second and last?" Falkner said in his calming voice and sent out Pidgeot. "Pidgeot, use Wing attack!" The larger bird do the attack and summoned strong gusts of wind at the short distance having Gon-chan fainted in an instant.

"You done well." Lyra said to her Gon-chan and took Electi-kun out next. "You're on Electi-kun show that bird what you've got!" she said confidently then she gulped. "Electi-kun's my last pokemon with the most advantage since Pan-kun and Hau-kun isn't strong enough and had disadvantage as well. Do you best Electi-kun!" she thought. "Use Thunder shock!" she then snapped her fingers as she said it. The bird then stopped flying and got paralyzed. "Electi-kun has a magnet given by my brother and it boosts electricity."

"By that, Pidgeot can't move."Falkner said smiling and Lyra nodded.

"Once more Electi-kun!" she said.

"Try to move Pidgeot and use Twister." Falkner said. The bird fly heavily as he circled above the Jolteon and used twister. The wind is strong but Electi-kun holds the floor with his claws but he's attacked by the gusts but Jolteon took the move and use Thunder shock once more above him. To this, Pidgeot slows his spinning.

"Come back Electi-kun! Mari-chan, use Bubble beam!" Lyra said and Mari-chan used bubble beam above the bird and Pidgeot fell down unable to battle.

"Congratulations, you have good tactics Lyra." Falkner said clapping his hands.

"Thanks Mr. Falkner." Lyra said as she scratched the back of her head feeling embarrassed.

"Here's the Zephyr badge. I give this you as your reward for defeating me." Falkner said as he handed the badge. "Your skills are amazing!"

"Thank you." Lyra said admiring her new-earned badge.

"Now, if your brother took gym battles it's great training for me." Falkner said in his train of thoughts. Lyra looked at him. "But that'll never happen."

"If you want Mr. Falkner I can tell my brother once he'll be back." Lyra suggested with a smile.

"Huh? No. no need for that. We can't force a person to do what we want. We have to respect each other." Falkner said. "Say, how many gym badges you have collected so far?"

"1 johto and 2 kanto badges."Lyra replied and Falkner nodded and smiled.

"So, that makes me your first Johto gym leader. Keep up collecting badges!" Falkner said. "But I think it's not that you 'll tell your stronger—"

"It's to tell how many people—no, friends you've encountered." Lyra finished Falkner speech for him. "So I better be going Mr. Falkner." She bowed and Falkner waved to her as she left.

By that, it was already evening, Lyra took her pokemon for a rest at Pokemon center and had dinner there served by Nurse Joy. She bought some potions and medicines from the store and called her mom.

"Mom, is it okay if I raveled Johto just like Onii-san?" Lyra said as she returned to the pokemon center.

"Why sweetie? Are you going to continue battling gyms?" Her mother asked.

"Yup, so can I?" Lyra asked.

"Sure honey, just be careful and don't travel at night except now because you're going home first and get packing first." Her mother said with a giggle.

"Oh shoot, yeah I almost forgot, I'm on my way home!" Lyra said and went home.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 FINISHED! I GOT SO MUCH RESEATRCH ON EACH POKEMON! I'M RELIEVED IT'S FINISHED AND I'M HAPPY ABOUT IT. I KNOW THAT FALKNER HAD NO PIDGEOT BUT IN THE GAME HE HAS PIDGEY AND PIDGEOTTOWHICH IN THIS STORY THEY EVOLVED INTO PIDGEOTTO AND PIDGEOT SO YEAH! **

**BLUE: GOODNESS, DET DIDN'T LET US IN THESE NOTES FOR SO LONG.**

**YELLOW:YEAH, IT'S AWFUL _**

**ME: I FORGOT :P AND BESIDE DON'T HAVE MOOD.**

**RED: HAHAHA IT'S FINE-ANYWAYS, PLEASE LEAVE A SUGGESTION OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN SOME FUTURE CHAPTERS SINCE DET2X DON'T HAVE ENOUGH INSPIRATION TO MAKE SOMETHING.**

**GOLD:BECAUSE HER VACATION IS FAST APPROACHING SO NO TIME TO THINK RIGHT?**

**ME: YEAH! BUT I HAVE SOME INSPIRATION BUT TO BE HONEST I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO PUT IT.**

**BLACK: SO PLEASE TELL YOUR SUGGESTIONSOF WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN SINNOH, FOR THE HOENN TRIO, FOR ME AND SILVER.**

**GOLD: WHAT ARE YA DOING HERE DUDE?**

**BLACK: SINCE THIS IS BEFORE MY ARC I'M MAKING GUEST APPEARANCE BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT MY SENPAIS.**

**GOLD: BUT THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE YOUR ARC.**

**BLACK: I'M ALREADY BORN SO I'M ALIVE ANYWAYS-**

**CRYSTAL: PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU LIKE!~ *PUNCHES GOLD***


	9. Wynaut?

**HERE'S A FRANTICSHIPPING CHAPTER FOR YA TILL I GET THOSE SUGGESTION OR THINK OF IDEAS. SO THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOCUSED ON SOULSILVERSHIPPING. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES.**

**Note: the chapter's title has inspire me by those honest game trailers just saying haha**

* * *

Chapter 9: Wynaut?

In the region of Hoenn, in a little town of Littleroot. The brunette girl of the wild is lying on her bed, looking at her ceiling with a pouted look at her face. "Why does Ruby have to take home the egg?" She mumbled and she covered face with her pillow and rolled on her bed. "I should be better with the Rock Paper Scissors than him.

"Sapph, sapph," a male voice came as he opened the door without permission. "Sapph, I just received a call from Green-senpai and it very cru-My room is much cleaner and neatier than yours. Just saying." Ruby said as he browse how messy Sapphire's room is.

"Yeah, yeah, don't care what ya think, so what is so great from the call?" Sapphire said lazily.

"Oh yeah," Ruby said as he began locked the door and closed all her windows and curtains. By this, Sapphire quickly opened her mouth.

"Hey! what ya shuttin' the door an' window for?!" Sapphire yelled, her fangs showing up and she's starting to have a shade of red in both her cheeks.

"This talk is very important and top secret that we should secure everything." Ruby said as he try to find a seat from the messy room. "In case there's spies hearing us out."

Sapphire bowed down, starting to feel embarrass. How can she think something like that. She knew Ruby would never do something pervy like that. "So what's up?" She asked trying to act normal.

"We have to protect our pokemons and pokedex, there's bad guys wanting them."Ruby said with his serious look.

"Who's the one who want 'em?" Sapphire asked and Ruby just shrugged."Does Rald know 'bout this?" Ruby nodded.

There was a moment of silence in the room. Sapphire nodded in return and switched on her television and started to watch. The atmosphere turns casual as Sapphire starts to watch.

"What are you watching?" Ruby asked as he watched it himself.

"Educational program." Sapphire said simply.

"I never know you watch that." Ruby complimented and Sapphire nodded her attention on the TV. "By the way, the egg hatched." As the girl hear this, she faces the boy with an intimidating look. Ruby stood up and opened the door. His Popo is guiding a little blue pokemon to the entrance of the room.

"Aww it's cute!" Sapphire said. Ruby looked at her surprised but he let a smirk.

"You finally see the beauty I'm talking about huh?" Ruby asked and Sapphire shrugged casually, ignoring what the his teammate said.

"But what kind of pokemon is it?" Sapphire asked as she picked up the unknown pokemon and Ruby picked his Popo.

"That I don't know, we have to wait to Gold-senpai to-" Ruby said but he then stopped as the show took his attention.

"It's time for some manzai everyone!" The man in the show said. Ruby and Sapphire decided to watch the show instead. "Here we have Diamond and Pearl from Twinleaf town, our special guest, to share about information about pokemon."

"Hi everyone!" Dia and Pearl said waving their arms.

"We're here to share pokemon facts through manzai so hope you enjoy." Dia said.

"Let's begin!" Pearl cheered and he folded his arms and think. "Speaking of pokemons."

"Speaking of pokemons." Dia repeated.

"There's an old lady in Lavaridge in Hoenn who loves taking hot baths." Pearl said.

"You don't say.." Dia commented as he starts eating.

"She have a '_**Wobbuffet'** _couple, I wonder if she put it in a dayca-"

"'**_Waah-a-buffet'_**? Pearl let's go there!" Dia said going to leave but Pearl slapped him with his fan.

"This is not about food!" Pearl yelled holding his fan. "Anyways, I wonder what kind of egg does a Wobbuffet have? Maybe it's light **_blue_** like them."

"Do you have a _**clue**_ what the baby looks like, Pearl?" Dia asked.

"Yes, it's a small pokemon with a light blue tone and it's always smiling like there's never tomorrow." Pearl said in a matter-of-fact voice. Ruby and Sapphire both looked at the unknown pokemon after their extreme laughter and continued to watch.

"Really?" Dia asked.

"It's called a Wynaut." Pearl said proudly.

"Ehhh? Why is it blue? '_**Wy-naut'**_ pink?" Diamond asked innocently.

"Hmm...a pink Wynaut is a shiny Wynaut." Pearl said proudly again and he paused for a minute and slapped Dia with his fan again. "You should say **_'why not?'_** not Wynaut! get your grammar right!"

"Thanks for watching." Diamond and Pearl said as they bowed and waved the audience goodbye.

Ruby and Sapphire kept laughing from the manzai they just watched and the pokemon is also laughing with them.

"Thanks to that, now we know what this pokemon is." Ruby said, wiping his tear from his eyes. "What should we call him?"

"Wawaro." Sapphire suggested admiring the Wynaut. "I'll keep 'im for 2 weeks like ya did and I'm gonna make im gym battle material."

"No, he's perfect for the cute category contest." Ruby argued. "Look at him, he's so cute."

"He's cute I agree and that will make him stronger." Sapphire said with reason. "Look prissy boy, if other pokemons think it's cute and they'll go easy on 'im, that will have an advantage for show what he got."

"That's not the right way to show cuteness." Ruby yelled.

"Wy-naut stop flirting and just do both." Emerald yelled angrily, his arms folded as he entered the girl's room. Both Ruby and Sapphire exchanged looks and began to laugh so hard that Ruby from his chair and Sapphire fell on the floor.

"Good one Rald!" Ruby complimented.

"Yeah I know, I just watched it with professor Birch downstairs." Emerald said. "Anyway, can we do some grinding and training, now we have to be prepared for our new enemy and I wish to train Munchi , my munchlax, can we?"

Ruby and Sapphire exchanged looks and smiled at the blonde boy. "Here, this is our answer Rald." Sapphire said cheerfully as she raised Wawaro in the air.

As the Hoenn Trio went downstairs, there found professor Birch sitting at the dining table drinking coffee watching educational program.

"Kids, there you are, I have something to tell to you ASAP." Professor Birch said.

"What is it dad?" Sapphire asked as they approached him.

"You know about the threat professor Rowan mentioned?" Birch whispered. The kids nodded seriously. "He advised that all of you dex holders should disguise yourself and act differently while we're figuring out who's behind this." He looked at Ruby and smiled. "So Ruby, I want you to dress Sapphire, yourself and Emerald into something unique that no one will know it's you. I know you expertise fashion so I'm counting on you."

Ruby nodded as his smile reaches his ears and looked at Sapphire mischievously, Emerald just sighed and agree while Sapphire's jaws dropped, taking steps back and shaking her head signing no.

"C'mon sweetie, this is for your sake and protection." Professor Birch said worriedly.

"But...but.." Sapphire stuttered.

"C'mon Sapphire, it's not that bad besides, you're a girl." Emerald said.

"Yeah and this is the chance for you to wear the dresses I bought for you and be more cuter." Ruby said excitedly. "By the way, does the bad guys knows we are-"

"No,not yet, but they have a lead, that's why you're gonna disguise." Birch replied, knowing his question. "Just don't show the pokedexes while you're in disguise 'kay!"

Sapphire blushed and nodded in defeat and she was dragged by Ruby and Emerald towards her room. Sapphire and Emerald sat down at The bed watching Ruby browse the dresses in Sapphire's wardrobe.

"Now, what should Sapphire wear." Ruby mumbled choosing many dresses until he found the one. "Here we go. Ta~Da~ " he chimed as he showed a ruffled pink dress and a lace headwear. He gave it to Sapphire and she gave Ruby a pouted face.

"I'm not wearing it!" Sapphire said pouting at Ruby.

Ruby gave her a mean glare. "Don't make me force you to wear this dress, if you don't like to wear it yourself, I might undress you like what Blue-senpai did every time you're in the dressing room."

Sapphire blushed red and avoided Ruby's dark red eyes. Emerald just laughed. "Fine, get out!" She yelled and watched the two boys left.

Sapphire placed the dress on her bed and began to change clothes. She opened the door once she's done. Ruby exclaimed in amazement and Emerald clapped. "Now you have to wear high socks and doll shoes." Ruby said.

"But I don't have those." Sapphire said, showing her sneakers. Emerald started to scavenged the shoe rack.

"Correction, did Blue-senpai bought you those at our last mall visit?" URuby asked.

"I found them!" Emerald said showing the black doll shoes and socks at Sapphire and she wore them. "She looks like a doll."

"Now, what are ya wearing as disguises?" Sapphire asked wearing her shoes.

"I can wear my cowboy costume and I'll be a little , I'm gonna change." Emerald said as he went to Sapphire's bathroom and began changing. Sapphire looked at Ruby curiously, giving him a what-about-you look.

"Me? Let's go to my house after Rald change. You'll see." Ruby said and he winked at Sapphire.

* * *

Once Emerald has done changing, They went to Ruby's house and in his room. Sapphire and Emerald then sat at the chairs and began eating the snacks Ruby's mom made for them. Ruby began to search for clothes at his wardrobe. He took out his dark red hoodie, white shirt and change clothes.

"Why are ya changing in front of us." Sapphire said as she quickly covered her eyes and Emerald continued eating.

"This is my house and room." Ruby said simply. He took his first aid kit and took a bandage and placed it at his nose. "There, finished. Now we looked like we're kids huh Sapph?"

"Yeah..."Sapphire replied lazily.

"Kids?" Emerald repeated, looking curiously at Ruby.

"Yeah, look at the picture frame on top of my drawer," Ruby said and Emerald went to his drawer and picked up the picture frame. "That's me and Sapph when we're little."

Emerald stared at the picture, little Ruby hanging in the tree branch while little Sapphire is sitting below holding some flowers. He looked at the picture then the present a Ruby and Sapphire and started comparing. "You're right, it looks like you. I can't believe Sapph's all girly back then." He snickered.

"Hey!" Sapphire yelled in her unladylike way.

"That reminds me, we should also change our behavior." Ruby said.

"I'm all good, I'll act all cowboy know how." Emerald said, tossing his cowboy hat.

"How should we do that?" Sapphire asked Ruby.

"Hmm...let's go on our old ways. I like gyms, you like contests. I'm a gym challenger, you're a coordinator."' Ruby said slowly and he saw Sapphire's shocking face. "Hate to say, you have to. It isn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say and do, you know how to battle while I don't know contests, I don't even do contests." Sapphire said.

"Well, you don't have to, just be girly and have a love of watching contests, how's that sound?" Emerald suggested.

Sapphire nodded, "I'll try then." She coughed and try smiling as girly as she can, she clapped gently and had her eyes sparkle looking at Ruby. "How's that?" She said in her charming girly voice.

Ruby stared as he blushed. "Beautiful!" He cheered and turned girly as well.

"Will you stop being girly Prissy boy!" Emerald yelled that made the boy flinched. "You have to act brave and masculine."

Ruby nodded, a little embarrassed. He took a deep breathe, sat at the floor in a boyish way and glared at Emerald and Sapphire with cold eyes like Silver or Green. "You know, I'm getting fired up and want a battle now!" He yelled as he raised his fist in the air.

"Good, but you have to change your signature hat." Emerald said and Ruby touched his hat.

"Yeah, you're right." Ruby said taking his hat off. "How about a bandanna, a dark red bandanna."

"Sewing is girly." Emerald reacted sticking his tongue out.

"I know, this is for today," Ruby said focusing on his sewing. "We should think of a name to hide our identities right?"

Emerald began to think, "How about I'll be called Raldo since not a lot of people knows my nickname, Sapphire's disguise is May and for Ruby, Brandon."

"Nice but why Brandon and May?" Sapphire asked.

Emerald shrugged. "Just a random name I think of I guess."

"Alright, those names are great and after this, let's go training. I'm so looking forward to battling Raldo." He said grinning. "So May, you should act sensitive alright, don't be impatient and relax at everything okay?"

Yes, I know Brandon." Sapphire said with a calm smile.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 IS DONE!**

**BLACK: DET STILL DON'T HAVE INSPIRATION AND JUST WENT OFF SOME FUNNY CHAPTER.**

**BLUE: I WONDER WHAT DISGUISES ARE FOR ME AND THE DEX HOLDERS...OOHH I'M SO EXCITED.**

**DIAMOND: WHY NOT GIVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFIC AND FOOD FOR ME.**


	10. Disguises are TOUGH!

**THIS IS JUST A CONTINUATION OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BECAUSE I JUST WANT TO SHOW HOW THE OTHERS DISGUISE THEMSELVES. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES.**

* * *

Chapter 9.5: Disguises are TOUGH!

The Kanto Dex Holders are in the guest room of the Berlitz residence in Sinnoh. They are helping one another for their disguises, thanks to the amazing wardrobe of Platina's family. Crystal and Gold however are in the other guest room with Platina.

"No, I don't want to follow the likes of you, pesky woman." Green said as he turned his chair around against Blue who's holding a yellow sweater vest. "I don't want to wear something so light."

"Don't be a baby and wear what I made for you." Blue said as she starts to spin Green's chair to face her. "C'mon Greenie, wear what mommy has done for you."

"Pesky woman…you're not my mother." Green said as he took the clothing and wears it. Blue let out an annoying laugh seeing the annoyed look of the young Oak.

"Yeah, but you'll marry her eventually." Red said jokingly at the side as he admire himself wearing his new clothes in front of the mirror. He was wearing his white shirt and a blue vest with a hoodie.

"Shut up!" Green shouted annoyingly glaring at Red

"I never knew the color blue suits me somehow." He complimented himself, ignoring Green's rage behind. "By the way Blue, what's your disguise?"

"Me? I'll be the silent leaf." Blue said dramatically as she took a pokeball from her bag.

"I don't get it." Red said blankly.

"I'm gonna use Ditty here and change my look,duh?" Blue said as her Ditto wraps her. Blue's skin then becomes a little tanned, her long dark brown hair becomes light brown and hair length turns a little shorter and her blue eyes become brown. Her clothes also changed, she's now wearing a red blouse matched with a slightly above the knee dark blue skirt with black leggings, her white shoes remains the same. "So, how do I look?" she asked as she posed, leaving the two boys speechless unimpressed.

"You look amazing Blue-san." Yellow said as she got out of the dressing room. She looks just like a boy now, she's wearing a red shirt, green jacket that is short sleeved, her jeans and green sneakers.

"Aww thank you Yellow, you look like I want you to be." Blue said hugging the little blonde teen. "Have Red's hat to hide your ponytail." Blue took Red's hat from his head and helped Yellow hide her ponytail with the hat. Red replaced the hat that Blue took from him to a big blue plain bonnet to hide his massive hair.

"Why not my own hat?" Yellow asked.

"Everyone already knows the straw hat boy which is a girl ever since you battled Lance." Blue said as she forced the blondie's hair to hide from the small hat. "This sucks, it doesn't fit, Red, this is all your fault!"

"Ehh? Why is it my fault?" Red asked in shocked.

"Your hat is too small." Blue said in rage. "You own a small hat!"

"Noisy people..." Green muttered as he entered the dressing and changed his clothes to match with his sweater vest.

A knock was heard and the Berlitz heiress enters the room, holding a bag. Blue and Red is still at each other, Green is nowhere of sight because he's changing and Yellow just watched the two fighting over a hat.

"Yellow-senpai, can I ask what's going on?" Platina asked as she approached her blonde senior, not getting much attention to the other two. Platina looks like a normal trainer, she wears a white shirt under her pink vest, she wears her pink skirt under a pair of black jeans and white rubber shoes. She has a slightly dark blue wig than pinned in a ponytail covering her original black hair. She also wears fake blue contact lens.

"Oh they're just arguing how small Red-san's hat is to hide my ponytail." Yellow said as she giggled.

"I know the solution to that and luckily I brought it." Platina said giggling as she opened the bag she's carrying. Yellow watched her curiously. "I brought wigs that's not easily removed by the wind or any force." She said as she handed Yellow a brown wig that looks like Green's and Diamond's hairstyle is mixed. Yellow put it on after she put something on her head to hide her hair fully and faced the mirror.

"I looked like Green-senpai's little brother or something." Yellow said as she tried to pull the wig and luckily it didn't come off. "It looks real."

"Are they still fighting?" Green said as he watched Blue and Red's argue and looked at Yellow. "Hey Red, your girlfriend is now my little brother!" he said as he put his arms around Yellow. Red and Blue stopped fighting and stared at Green who's smirking.

"What do you mean by little—" Red said and his jaws dropped seeing the little version Green as he was interrupted by a loud bang on the door that caught his attention.

"Red-senpai! Look at my outfit! She turned me into a nerd!" Gold yelled as he jumped at Red and started to fake cry in front of his senior. Red turned confused but petted his junior in the head.

"What do you mean?" Red asked as he looked at Crystal who just shrugged innocently at him. He checks Gold out and became unimpressed.

Gold was wearing something formal, a white long sleeved polo shirt, with an orange tie, black leather pants, black shoes and fake glasses. "She changed my signature hairstyle into something I don't like, Heck, I look Mr. Goody-two-shoes now! Worst, I because Super-serious boy in these clothes." Gold reacted as he hugged his senior really tightly.

"The professor said, you should disguise yourself in a different way that no one will know you're you right? So that's what I picked for you." Crystal scolded.

"She's right," Red said as he helped Gold stand up. He looked at Crystal. "So how about you Crys? You look childish today!"

Crystal wears a light blue jacket under a yellow shirt, Black leggings over a pink skirt, rainbow-colored socks, white sneakers and a light blue braided wig. Crystal let out a small laugh. "Of course I am, I'm trying to be a girl of mischief and pride right Gold?" Crystal winked at him and laughed. Gold avoided her gaze and pouted.

"That reminds me, Platina where's Dia and Pearl?" Blue said as she sat down to a nearby chair looking at Platina.

"They're changing, they just arrived from Jubylife city you see." Platina said blankly.

"Alright, while waiting, let's review our new selves, shall we?" Blue said smiling mischievously. She looked at Red and Green. "You two, switch personalities!" she demanded. Red and Green exchanged looks. Red began to laugh awkwardly while Green looked at Blue in shock.

"What?" Green said unimpressed. Blue raised her brow to him, giving him a look that asked him "what's wrong?"

"C'mon Greenie, smile as your heart's content." Blue said with a teasing tone and everyone faced the green-eyed male trainer.

Green turned a slightly nervous and gulped, he tried to smile but it turns out awkwardly. Everyone then began to laugh.

"That's scary…" Blue commented as she laughed. "But practice makes perfect they say, keep practicing!" she looked at Red. "Now Red, it's your turn, act all Green." She said as she stared at the red-eyed boy.

Red looked at Green who is embarrassed, avoiding everyone. "Don't get mad Green if this affects you." Red said looking at his friend then to Blue. He just stared at Blue with a blank lifeless expression. There was a moment of silence and Red just stared at everyone.

"Red-senpai, are you nervous? Why aren't you starting your act?" Crystal asked confused.

Red looked at her with a one brow raised looking confused. "What are you talking about? I already started." Red said in his normal attitude.

"Ehh?" Crystal said in shock.

"Perfect!" Blue exclaimed. "You done Green well but have your silent treatment in your version alright?"

"Thanks Blue! Understood." Red said saluting to the woman and noticed Green practicing to smile normally all by himself. "Now excuse me, I'm gonna help Ga-ry to smile and be a normal and happy dude." He said as he placed his arm around Green and walked back towards the small couch on their left.

"Gary?" Green repeated looking at his friend.

"Don't know, that's my first guess of your name." Red said.

"Glad to know." Green said unimpressed.

"Now Yellow, right now, you're a teenage boy, so be a tomboy for now." Blue said and Yellow nodded confidently.

"I'll be a confident young man like Red-san!" Yellow said confidently and Blue started to frustrate.

"But don't let girls flirt with you." Blue said. "You might be the one who cheats—"

"Ehh, I know I know don't worry!" Yellow said. "I'll go ask professor Oak if I can pretend to be a long distant relative of the Oaks since it suits my appearance. I'll think of my codename when I'm walking." She walked to Red who patted her head and she gave him a peck on the cheek goodbye.

"Just don't make codenames that's obvious from Yellow." Blue scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, understood milady!" Yellow said as she bowed formally and more gentlemanly and left.

"Looks like Red-senpai have a boyfriend today." Pearl said as he and Diamond entered.

"Yeah, are you –"Dia didn't finish his statement when he saw Red blushed and glaring at him angrily. "Nevermind…"

"You've both got nice fashion sense Diamond." Gold said sobbing. "I wish I wear that style." Crystal on the other hand just laughed and patted Gold's back.

Diamond wears a lot like Gold except he looks very rich, he wears a wig that very neat and formal. A few rings in his hands and have amber lens. For Pearl, he wears a white polo shirt, lab coat, black jeans, fake glasses, black leather shoes and a messy black wig.

"So Dia is a rich kid and Pearl is a professor's aide?" Blue asked and the two boys nodded. She then looked at Platina. "How about you? Who are you?"

"A simple trainer and commoner who travels around the world." Platina said casually. "Dia's mom already accepted me being Dia's relative."

"How?" Pearl asked.

"I lied to her that I said someday I'll be living with Dia and I must do commoner things." Platina said blushing.

"And Mr. Berlitz accepted that I'll be staying at the Berlitz residence to show that I'm a Berlitz which my mom approves of me staying here." Dia said in a straight forward voice as he practiced that to talk slow.

"And I'll stay at my house pretending to be a long distant relative of Professor Rowan." Pearl said.

"And do you have a new name for your new life?" Blue asked.

"Yes!" The three said in unison.

"Lucas." Diamond said. "The name I always wanted since I was kid."

"Barry." Pearl said. "Dad wants this name but my mom made it Pearl."

"Dawn." Platina said. "This is my great grandmother's name so wy-naut use it right?" she then laughed to herself while Diamond nudges Pearl.

"Those are great names…" Blue said then she faced the two Johto dex holders. "So how you guys thought of any names?"

"Yeah, my name's Ethan!" Gold said formally. It's my unused named."

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"I mean, it's my real name actually, Gold is just a nickname—of course you don't know that because I don't normally introduce myself so formal." Gold said sticking his tongue out. The others except for the two male seniors looked at Gold. "Don't worry, my mom already changed my birth cert. when I was still five years old so no one will know"

"That's so complicated but all I know you're Ethan." Blue said laughing.

"But why change it?" Pearl asked.

Gold shrugged. "I asked my mom but she said she's used to me calling Gold so she changed it. I found the first copy with Ethan at her files so yeah no more questions for this NERD!" he yelled as he refers himself to being nerd.

"Well I can't think of anything just yet…umm…" Crystal said nervously.

"How about Marina?" Gold suggested. "I sometimes have dreams of me calling Crystal, Marina."

"Really, that's weird…Marina? I kinda like it!" Crystal said cheerfully. "How about Blue-senpai?" but before Blue reply Red and Green return.

"Hey! Hey! Check this out Green finally go to the funny side!" Red said dragging Green to face them. "C'mon Gary Oak show them your funny face and smile."

Green sighed hopelessly and smiled widely but ina sarcastic way. Everyone looked at Red confused. "Uhh…say your catchphrase!" Red demanded.

Green saluted confidently. "Smell ya later! Haha!" in a happy tone but it suddenly turned dull after he saluted. "Bleh, this is hard." He then put a tired look. "I'll work on it."

"Anyway, I think I know what my name is." Blue said ignoring Green sulking. "I'll be Leaf, the quiet and simple-minded girl."

"So you'll turn into a leaf? There's that bonsai." Green asked smirking.

"No, don't make me laugh, my name is a metaphor." Blue pouted and everyone laughed.

"Nice joke Green-sen—" Diamond complimented but Green raised his index finger.

"No, my name is Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson's adopted neighbor." Green said laughing.

"That doesn't make any sense, It's confusing." Gold said.

"So you finally get some reason in your head?" Red asked.

"Well duh, I'm a goody-two shoes guy." Gold said. "No game corner for me."

"So, what name are you going to use Red-senpai?" Pearl asked.

"Hmm…well give me something." Red said.

"How about Ash?" Blue said. "I saw ashes in the fireplace so why not Ash is your name?"

"That's not bad…" Red said.

"Well, I'll be going to Johto." Blue said standing up. "I'll be assisting Silver at his Rival self."

"Rival self?" Platina repeated. "Is he already rivals with Gold-senpai when they're ten?"

"No, no, Rival is just the name he fancies. Well I'll be going then~" Blue said then she left.

The dex holders then continue to practice their own made-up personalities. Green is practicing himself, saying his catchphrase all over again with different exits, supervised by Red. Crystal and Gold is helping each other get used to their attitudes. Diamond is being taught by Sebastian about etiquette and Pearl is teaching Platina about commoner's life while studying some professor's aide manual. It's very hard for them but it will be all be worth it somehow.

* * *

**BLACK: GREEN-SENPAI CRACKS ME UP!**

**SILVER: I HAVE A FEELING THEY WILL BE AWKWARD IN THE FUTURE.**

**RED: HAHA IT'S EASY FOR ME! I'LL BE ALL SNOB AND QUIET!**

**CRYSTAL: YEAH AND YOU HAVING A BOYFRIEND RIGHT YELLOW?**

**YELLOW: YEAH—HEY! I'M A BOY REMEMBER! ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. DON'T TEL NOBODY!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: DON'T TELL NOBODY!

Yellow travelled with her butterfree as she goes back to Kanto. As she was flying, she's at her thoughts thinking of a name for her new identity. She looked at her flying pokemon. "So, what do you think I should myself?" she asked her butterfree who let out a noise.

"I can't think of anything that's for males Yellow-san." Her butterfree said in pokemon language as he shook his head confusingly.

"Sorry…" she said scratching her head and enjoying the view below. "Oh well, we've been travelling for hours, let's have a rest for a while." She said with a yawn. Her butterfree landed her slowly at the riverside near a large forest. Yellow rest at the boulder and take a short nap while Freesk placed himself at his trainer's lap and took a nap as well.

"Is that one of the trainers we're looking for?" a voice mumbled.

"I don't think so, he's a little short to be young Oak." Another voice said. "But I think he is 60%"

"Good enough for me!" the first voice said and throw the net at Yellow who was awoken by the capture along with her Freesk.

"Hey, what is this!" Yellow said with her slightly low voice. He saw the men from afar, they are wearing coats like the one she and Yellow have encountered that day. "Hey, who do you think you are, putting us in nets?"

"Hmm…shut up! You're Green Oak and we're gonna kidnap you!" the man said. Yellow however, knew her situation, even though she's sleepy, she cast a confused look. She have to fight her sleepiness or not she'll be discovered.

She let a small laugh. "I don't know what you're gonna do but I'm not Mr. Green Oak, I'm just a normal trainer with my butterfree resting peacefully." She said. "You got the wrong person pal."

"You're lying!" the other man said.

"Am I really, tell me, Am I a little too short to be Mr. Green, I think he's much taller than me." Yellow said sarcastically in her slightly male voice.

"How do you him, you must be friends or worse you're a dex holder." The other man said. Yellow gulped and smiled sarcastically, she must act her way of here.

"I'm not friends with him, I think he didn't know me either and what is this dex holder thing?" Yellow said straightforward. "Every trainer knows him because he's a gym leader, so let me outta here! Or I'm gonna call the police for kidnapping."

The men quickly reacted when it comes to the police and they free Yellow. "Oh, I'm sorry young man, we mistook you but please, leave and don't tell the police! This is not a place for kids." Yellow nodded.

"So what do you need Green Oak for?" Yellow asked casually.

"Nothing important, uhh….you see we're big fans of him!" one of the men said in frustration.

"But Kanto is that way, this is going to Sinnoh." Yellow replied innocently.

"Uhh, we're fans of gym leaders there as well." The other man said. Yellow shot them a suspicious look. "Anyway, we're going now, good luck on your journey young man."

"Wait, where's your pokemons?" Yellow asked.

"Well, we left them in our friend's care and we're gonna get them all back, don't worry about us!" And they left Yellow as they cross the river to get to the other side. Yellow watched them leave and she left as well.

"Phew, that was close!" Yellow said. "Hmm….maybe those two are the advanced party or something." She then began to think but Freesk called her over. "Hmm..what is it Freesk?" she looked down and saw pairs of men walking in the forest. "So they're in pairs, that's good info. Freesk let's go to another route, we're not gonna let ourselves be capture again." She said then they flew in the other side of the forest to avoid being seen.

Night falls and Yellow arrived at Johto in Ecruteak city's motel instead. She took her pokegear and contacted Blue.

"H-hello? this is Leaf!" Blue said in a formal and stuttering way.

"Are you who I think it is?" Yellow asked laughingly.

"Y-yes, what do you think?" Blue said in a calming voice.

"It's new to me." Yellow said.

"So, thought of a name? Are you already in Kanto?" Blue asked.

"Nah, I'm at Ecruteak. C'mon it's night! I can't travel in the dark." Yellow said laughing again.

"Great, would you mind coming at New Bark town? Professor Oak is here." Blue asked.

"I'll go there tomorrow morning. Tell the professor I have something to say." Yellow said lazily as she yawned.

"I already told the professor and you're now Shigerou given named by the professor." Blue said confidently.

"Change of plans, tell him for me I'm now a friend. I kinda blow that cover." Yellow said nervously.

"Tell me about it now!" Blue demanded.

"I'll tell you tomorrow Bl—Leaf-san. See ya." She said in her lazy voice Diamond and she hang up.

"Satoshi-san, your room is ready." The cashier said handing the keys to Yellow.

"Thank you." Yellow said in her male voice and headed for her room. Once she's at her room, she took off her belt and lie down at the bed.

"This is exhausting…" Yellow sighed as she put her hands behind her head. "I better take a shower first." She said and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Morning arrived, Yellow has left the motel and was about to go to New Bark Town as she promised Blue. As Freesk is about to take flight, she saw Lyra reading her map. She is about to say hello but that isn't the right thing to do. She is a male now and Lyra shouldn't know their disguises or Gold will freak out.

Yellow has arrived the little down and entered the professor's lab. As she opened the door, she noticed the two professors doing their work, a light browned-hair girl and a red –headed girl wearing a dress. Yellow already knew the two girls are and she is not impressed.

"I'm the only cross-dresser here Leaf-san." Yellow said nervously. "I supposed Silver doesn't want to be Sylvia."

"We have a crossdresser girl why not crossdresser boy and his hair fits perfectly." Blue squeeled.

"I think it isn't." Yellow said. Silver took off the dress and sat down at one of the chairs.

"Nee-san, I don't like seeing another dress for me to wear." Silver said irritably and Blue quickly hide the blue dress. Silver stood up and took some clothes from Blue's bag and went to the bathroom without a word.

Yellow ignored Blue and went to the two professors. "So, what changes your mind that you are now a family's friend?" Professor Oak asked to Yellow.

"I'm almost caught and told them I don't know the Oaks personally so I blew it." Yellow said nervously.

"What? Are you alright?" Blue asked warily.

"Yeah, and I noticed something, they seemed to be on pairs but going on the same location-Sinnoh. They don't use pokemons, well not yet, if they did, They'll get Freesk."

"Wait, how did you get caught you're a boy." Blue asked.

"They thought I was Green-senpai then I let them see reason and they let me go." Yellow said frankly.

"Tell this to the rest immediately, this is great info." Oak said and Profesor Elm sent those messages to each dex holders' pokenav. "Green and Red are already on their way back to Kanto while the three of you will stay here and keep eyes in Johto."

"Why not our own region?" Yellow asked.

"You're here already so don't ask questions!" Professor Oak said frankly but the two girls are not impressed and glared at the professor.

"Ahh, Red and Green is now at Kanto, professor." Professor Elm said and Oak faced his computer to avoid the glares he just recieved. "I'll discuss to you some things." Elm said as Silver returned to the bathroom wearing blue polo shirt, jeans and sunglasses pinned on his shirt.

"Right now, we're guessing, their plan will affect all of the four regions because we finally detect Blue's Abra and it's teleporting a lot lately, at Lake Verity, at Mt. Chimney and recently at Mt. Silver. We think it's a very good idea to go to those places but we also think it's a trap or one of them is their base."

"I'm having a hypothesis that they might be in some towns…the grunts or men in black." Yellow said.

"That might be a possibility, for now, I want you to keep watch in the region." Elm said.

The three nodded and they headed to the door. As they almost got outside, Blue snatched Silver's arm and gave Silver a messy brown curly wig and a small case.

"Wear those things first." Blue said and Silver sighed and does what he is told. A few minutes later, Silver had become a different person, he's now wearing the curly wig and his eyes are now deep blue. "Now smile Rival!" Blue said as she put her fingers at both her cheeks and smile cheerfully. Silver flinched but smiled like his sister wants him to. It was a normal smile and Yellow was surprised to see her silent junior change of attitude.

* * *

Back at Hoenn, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald is at Slateport city's beach house having a quick rest while they're keeping an eye of the region. They're drinking Soda Pops and salads of their choice.

"Ruby?" Wally asked, standing in front of their table, his Kecleon is sitting at his shoulder. The three trainers looked at Wally surprisingly. "Eh? What's with your face?" Emerald and Sapphire looked at Ruby nudging him to tell Wally to be quiet. Ruby pulled Wally at the edge of the room.

"Wally, My name is Brandon, a gym challenger—" Ruby whispered but Wally interrupted me.

"Aren't you a coordinator?" Wally shipered back .

"Yes but it's our disguises, our family don''t know about this only the professors and probably you." Ruby replied.

"But why?" Wally asked.

"It's a long story but we gotta hide our identities so no one will know we're us." Ruby said.

"I think I understand the reason and I'm not gonna ask but your disguises kinda fail you." Wally said frankly and Ruby gasped. "I recommend you change your hairs and other features because it's like you're just in costume." Ruby stare at him irritably and Wally started to laugh awkwardly. "I'll help you three, we have unused wigs in our attic."

"Fine, just promise me don't tell anyone that this people is us especially not suspicious people and especially not my dad." Ruby said and he and Wally went to the two. "May, Raldo this is Wally by the way, and he's gonna lead us to his house."

"What?" Sapphire and Emerald asked confusingly.

"Let's just go." Ruby said.

The Hoenn Trio and Wally has now arrived at Vendanturf. They are now at the entrance of Wally's residence. Ruby's prissy attitude has turned on and dragged Sapphire to the contest dome but Wally and Emerald pulled them and entered the residence. There's no one inside the house once they went in so they went straight for the attic.

Wally removed the dusty boxes to find the wig box but due to his condition, he always cough and the three are deeply worried.

"Let us handle it Wally, your condition might get worse." Ruby said as he took the box Wally is holding. Wally nodded as he used his oxygen mask. Ruby soon noticed Sapphire exploring some old boxes and he reacted. "You too May, I don't want that dress of yours be filled with dust." He scolded.

"Ehh? But I want to help." Sapphire said showing her fangs.

"It's not right for a girl in a dress to be filthy." Ruby reasoned. "and her fangs be seen.

"Aren't you gonna react you're in a dusty place as well?" Emerald asked smiling sarcastically as he tries to find the box.

"No, right now I don't have that prissy attitude." Ruby said. "Besides, simple dust isn't a big deal."

"Aren't you oppose to that recently?" Sapphire asked as she pouted and done nothing.

"If it's about the dust in your clothes, then yes. " Ruby said frankly. "Girls' beauty will be ruined once they're filthy." Sapphire then blushed red as she started to fidget her fingers.

"I think you struck the nerve, Ruby" Wally said smiling watching the girl fidget and Emerald who's laughing giving him a thumbs-up instead of finding the items.

"Sigh, Emerald is not helping at all." Ruby said, ignoring what Wally said. He was about to open another box. "Ahh I found it! What did you say Wally?"

"Nothing, nevermind, it's nothing important." Wally said awkwardly, he couldn't believe Ruby didn't hear or realize that he made Sapphire blush. He looked at the box and he was right. "Yeah, my sister's old wig collection and it's packed in plastics so it should be clean." He said, as he took a long red curly hair and gave it to Sapphire.

"Is this your sister's wigs then it's all girl wigs." Emerald said as he go between Ruby and Wally.

"Well not all of them…my sister also crossdress when she's young so she has wigs for boys." Wally said getting the messy brown hair.

"Is Wanda with this?" Ruby asked.

Wally flinched and laughed awkwardly. "It's fine, she don't need it anyway, she's not into cosplay now so it's fine." Ruby cast a glare at him but shrugged in the end.

"Hey, I can use this blue messy wig." Ruby said excitedly. "Messy hair is known for challengers so it fits my character."

"Yeah, this suits me too. Yee haw!" Emerald said as he climbed down the ladder to get out of the attic, followed by Sapphire then Wally and finally Ruby.

"Made new friends Wally?" Wally's father asked laughingly as they went down. Wally was surprised at first but eventually nodded. Ruby was surprised as well that Wally's father didn't noticed it was him. Sapphire and Emerald are just new acquaintance of Wally so it's understood but for Ruby, he already visited countless of times and half of Wally's family knew him. "What are you doing up there?"

"We just want to see something cool in the attic but I guess we didn't find it, I mean there's always something cool about antiques right?" Wally said but Wally's father gave him a suspicious look "Uhhh.." then the father gave a laugh and ruffled his son's hair.

"Yeah, you're right! You even bring a girl here, is this your girlfriend?" Wally's father said laughingly, having Wally and Sapphire blushed, Emerald whistles on his own pretending to not listen and Ruby stared at Wally's father.

"Dad, she's just a friend, please see reason!" Wally shouted.

"Alright, alright! Just kidding, So who are these friends?" Wally's father asked and Wally introduced them. "So does Ruby know about them?" Ruby looked at him then at Wally.

"I'm sure Ruby knows them, don't worry, if not I'll introduce them." Wally said in a dull way.

"Excuse Wally's dad but we have to now. He promised us to give us an adventure so we'll be leaving." Rub y said putting his hand at Wally's shoulder.

"I did?" Wally asked and Ruby give him a reassuring look that Wally understands. "Oh yeah, so we'll be going now."

"Alright, take care of Wally now!" Wally's father said and they went out of the house.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked Ruby once they're out of the house.

"You're gonna come with us helping with our chores but first May, call professor Birch and tell him Wally here will be joining us." Ruby said putting his arm around Wally. Sapphire do what Ruby asked her to do.

"Really?" Wally asked. "But about my condition—no, it's fine I'm all good!" Wally said.

"That's the spirit!" Ruby said as he, Emerald and Wally fistbump.

"We're a team of four!" Emerald said. "But how about let's exchange pokemons. In that way, we're not getting suspicious."

The others agreed.

* * *

**Chapter 10 finished and it's a long one! Please Review!~**

**GOLD: SILVER'S WEARING A DRESS THAT I HAVE TO SEE!**

**SILVER: SHUT UP! I BECAME A FABULOUS TOURIST.**

**CRYSTAL: REALLY, THAT'S NOT LIKE YOU.**

**SILVER: I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT CRYS.**

**CRYSTAL: SURE WHATEVS.**


	12. Secret meetings leads to trouble

**I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING…EHEHE THIS STORY HAS MANY CHAPTERS SO YEAH THAT'S ALL…THIS IS NOT WHAT I PLAN TO HAVE THIS MANY CHAPTERS BUT IT'S FINE. :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Secret meetings always leads to trouble**

"Nice fight Lyra!" Whitney said giving the girl a thumbs up. They just finished a pokemon battle and Lyra won the battle. "Here you go, you earn it!" she said as she handed Lyra the Plain badge.

"Thanks Whitney—hmm?" Lyra's pokenav started to ring interrupting her talk to Whitney. And started to read the message from Gold.

**To: Lyra**

**Fr: Gold**

Hey sis, I just heard from Elm that you're collecting gym badges andsay hello to the leaders for me. I just want to tell ya to go to the day care I work at. Mr. Daycare man is waiting for ya to get Pichu. I'm gonna ask you a favor of taking care of him for me. Thanks! :D

"So big brother is giving you orders eh?" Whitney asked in a teasing tone as she chatters her teeth.

"It's more of a request or a favor." Lyra said as she put her pokenav at her pocket.

"After you get Pichu, I want you to check the Pokethealton, you know try some events and you're gonna freak out at what you're gonna see." Whitney said as she guided Lyra out of her gym.

"Alright, what's the most surprising thing?" Lyra said laughingly.

"You'll see! It's too bad I got a meeting I want to go with you. Anyways—have fun!" Whitney said and return to her gym.

"Don't worry…I have someone else in mind that I'm sure he'll join me." Lyra said getting her pokenav once more and her expression suddenly turns creepy.

"Lyra I finally found you!" an old man called while a Pichu is hanging above his head.

"Mr. Daycare! I was about to visit you!" Lyra said smiling.

"Did Gold just told you?" Mr. Daycare said and Lyra nodded. "Well now you know what business I have with you." He then nodded to Pichu and Pichu cheered and jumped from his head to Lyra's arms.

"Thank you! I'll take care of him." Lyra said. "You should've waited for me rather than go for yourself for me."

The man laughed as he brushed his beard. "Well to be honest, I don't even know you're here I'm just doing some errands for my dear wife with your brother's adventurous Pichu and we found you."

"That's a good coincidence." Lyra said happily. "Well, I'll take care Pichu for you sir."

"Yes, take care and say hi to the boy for me." He said then left Lyra. Lyra hen dialed someone at her pokenav as she walked to the National Park.

* * *

Lyra has just arrived at the entrance of the Pokethealon building at National Park. Arms folded, her foot patted the ground as she waited. She sent her Haunter to the Johto lab with Professor Elm so that Pichu can come along with her as Gold requested. Pan-kun, her sandshrew lazily put his head Lyra's puffy hat and took a quick rest while Pichu is looking around to find something interests his likings.

"Where is he? I'm sure he received my message and he agreed to it right Pichu? Pan-kun?" Lyra asked as she browsed the content of her pokegear.

"This is the first time he's late EVER in our meetings!" Lyra pouted until she saw a red-headed guy approaching her. She waved happily at him. "You're late!" she said as she cheered. Pan-kun also began to cheer as he starts waving his tiny paws while Pichu's cheeks began to spark in annoyance and anger as Silver approaches Lyra.

"What took you so long and what's with the clothes?" Lyra scolded.

Silver avoided her eyes and think of a reason. He just escape from Blue and Yellow in watching some routes just to meet with Lyra and fulfill the promise he had with her and that is accompany her to watching or slightly joining in the event. Right now, Silver was forced by Blue to wear some Totodile hoodie so that people will know he's just a fan of cosplay and a maniac for a certain pokemon.

"Is it bad to wear as a Totodile?" Silver asked irritably as he blushed slightly still avoiding the girl's eyes.

"Not really, it's cute~" Lyra said smiling. "C'mon let's go and join some pokethealon events."

They entered the building, Silver's hood is raised and took so much attention from the people as they walked in.

"Wow, I never knew my brother won all of the medals in one day!" Lyra said in amazement as they view the picture of the last champion of Pokethealon which is a picture of Gold and his pokemons. "Is that Togetaro, he's still so small." Silver on the other hand is just silent and Lyra noticed this and looked at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I can't stand people staring at me." Silver muttered.

"Why can't you take off the hood then?" Lyra said as she reached the hood to take off but Silver stepped back.

"No it's fine, I want it up." Silver said frankly still bowing his head.

Lyra stared at him worriedly. "You're down, Is something bothering you?" They began to stare at each other's gaze for a few minutes until Silver broke it.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Silver said as he patted Lyra's head. Lyra gave him a glare in return and then gave him cheery look and dragged him towards the counter.

"Wait, I rather watch you than join you." Silver said grabbing Lyra's wrist before she even wrote his name.

"You sure?" Lyra asked.

"Positive," Silver replied. "I'm not in the mood and so are my pokemons." This is his excuse to avoid taking off his hood and have a chance to be found out.

"Alright Ms. Lyra, here's your tracksuit and you may now join the events."

"Good luck." He then smiled and nodded. He went first to the bathroom and changed his appearance, he's now wearing his brown wig. He walked towards the 2nd floor to watch the events supporting Lyra.

Lyra has just finished changing into her blue tracksuit for the event. She asked the personnel to let her wear the tracksuit for boys because she wants to wear something other than pink and sometimes she's fond of the color blue as well.

"I can't believe my brother won so many medals." Lyra muttered astonished. "Alright, let's get right to it!" she said and headed out.

"Wait," a woman said calling Lyra. She is one of participants of the events. "I'm curious, why are you in blue? Are girls participants are supposed to wear pink?"

Lyra gave a small laughter and a nervous look. "Umm…well I like the color blue that's all." She said as she started to fidget, her shy attitude has come back.

"Well, that isn't good to see, how about wear this black colored wig, y'know to match up with your clothes and give a audience a surprise yeah?" The woman said as she handed Lyra a short black wig. Lyra's shyness takes over and stared at the wig then to the woman. "If you like, I'll help you wear it. You don't have to be shy. I'm a friend. I'm Allysa."

Lyra nodded and the woman called Allysa helped her by pinning her hair and put the wig carefully. The woman squeeled with admiration as Lyra checked herself out. "Aww, you look like a young handsome like Gold, you know him? My daughter is a big fan of him because of his achievement."

Lyra just nodded shyly. She can't open her mouth to talk like a person she always is. Rather she just nod as a response to every question the woman asked. Lyra viewed herself at the mirror once more. Allysa is right! She does look like brother, of course they are, they're siblings but still, there's a slight differences. Lyra and Gold's eyes and even facial features is the same except for the eye color which Lyra's has a mixture of brown and orange shades and there's a sign of sensitivity unlike Gold's confident ones, with a shade of Amber. Also, Lyra is flat-chested so it's hard to tell whether he's a boy or a girl just like what happen to Yellow when she's in search of Red years ago.

"Attention participants, the events of the Pokethealon has now began. Please proceed to the arena." The speaker said.

"Well, let's go~" Allysa said following the lead and Lyra quickly follow as she put her pokemons at their pokeballs.

Meanwhile, Silver is watching amusingly at the participants who began to do their warm-ups with their pokemons. He is a slightly scared and nervous right now, slacking off, supporting a female friend in her get-ups instead of doing helping investigate for the people who will try to use or kill him. It's something his best friend Gold will do if Crystal invites him to a date which to his opinion, it's very rare.

The other patricipants then entered the arena and Silver began to wonder. "Where's Lyra? Is that all the contestants?" he asked to himself, he then caught a glimpse of a familiar face. "Wait, is that Gold? I thought he's aware of the disguises." He mutters in bewilderment watching Lyra talking to the other participants. he then heard whispering of people about the comeback of Gold and Silver had a feeling of his stomach and it's not hunger. He just act it cool as he watched Lyra's every mood.

"BOOM!"

A loud exosion just occurred in the building. The mastermind has taken action once more. This grabs the attention of all people. The newly –fixed building has once again been demolished. Silver watched the man as he hid his face with his hood. The mastermind suddenly got hold of Lyra.

"Wait, what are you-?" Lyra said terrified as the mastermind grabbed her wrist tightly then he laughed and tell the Abra to teleport before a Gastly used smoke screen.

"Where are they?" Silver asked once the smoke screen disappeared, he looked around and saw neither Gold nor the mastermind anywhere.

"Rival!" Silver turned around and saw the light brown girl from the sky with a pidgeotto and a brown-headed boy hanging with a butterfree. It was Blue and Yellow.

"What happened here?" Yellow asked as she and Blue landed.

"You arrived here fast." Blue complimented. "I thought you're in the routes near Blackthorn. It's quite far."

"Umm…" Silver stuttered but he keep his composure cool. "I just check something out. To finish my clothing." He lied, avoiding the girs' gaze. "Ahem, that isn't what matters.I think Ethan's captured."

"WHAT?" Both girls yelled in shock.

"Uhh…hate to interrupt but that boy that's kidnapped. He's actually a she." Allysa then said as she began limping towards the three. "I made a terrible mistake."

"What do you mean?" Yellow asked as she assisted the woman.

"Well-he's actually a girl, wearing a blue tracksuit, I suggested to her to wear this black wig, it's a girl with brown twintails. I don't know this will happen. I made a huge mistake." The woman said while she sobbed then she began to lose conscious.

"LYYRAA!" Whitney yelled as she ran towards the three.

"Excuse me," Blue said in a calming voice. "Can I know why you look for Lyra? You see, we're friends of hers."

"Hmm…well…I recommended Lyra to participate in the games with someone and I heard the explosion, I came running here." Whitney said frustrated. The Dex holders widen their eyes.

"Alright, thank you." Blue said as she bowed her head. "Sorry to bother but can you help this woman, she's out of conscious." Whitney nodded and helped the woman and left the three Dex holders.

"The three of them gather in the corner. The police has arrived to begin their investigation. "Brown haired twin tailed girl kidnapped?" Yellow began. "Don't you think there's a possibility that's Lyra?"

"It's logical. I mean, Lyra should look like Gold with black boy hair." Blue said then she looked at Silver mischievously. "Whitney said , Lyra's with someone here, is it you?"

Silver turned red and avoided his sister's eyes but Blue is intimidating that he can't easily ignore.

"I'm talking to you Silver and I want an answer." Blue demanded in her serious look. "Instead of looking out, you're dating with Lyra." Silver then nodded, his cheeks are now the color of his hair.

"I can't believe you escaped your job. It's not like you." Blue said.

"You should let Gold know this." Yellow whispered, looking at Silver. "You should tell everything to him."

"I'm sure that boy will freak out." Blue said hopelessly. "Call him now."

Silver then had no choice. He took his pokenav and contacts his rowdy teammate. He's a slight nervous of what Gold will react or say once he heard the news and he's very sure he won't like it.

* * *

**LOOKS LIKE THIS CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT WIGS. THANK YOU FOR READING AND STAYING TUNE. **

**I MIGHT BE SLOW AT UPDATING BECAUSE SCHOOL IS STARTING BUT I ASSURE YOU I'LL CONTINUE THIS UNTIL THE VERY END. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU LIKE TO?**


	13. Truth hurts

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Truth Hurts**

Gold and Crystal is now at the Jubylife Diner having an afternoon snack. They just checked Mt. Coronet and after, they'll investigate Iron islands with the Sinnoh trio but right now, they're having a normal life as Ethan and Marina.

"So, you're good now Ethan?" Crystal asked giving the boy a mischievous grin.

"What do you mean?" Gold asked surprisingly.

"I noticed Mr. goody two shoes not texting his sister's babysitter every second?" Crystal said in her teasing tone as she tries to give Gold her seductive eyes as possible. Gold then laughed about this.

"And I thought boys will do the seduction but nice attitude Marina(Crystal)!" Gold said laughingly giving Crystal a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, I've been practicing while we split up this morning." Crystal said as she stretched. "So why did you stop?"

"I just realized I should be trust him more." Gold began as she fixed his fake glasses. "I'm sure he got the idea from hundreds of my messages." He then laughed.

"So you're very sure he has that delibird and the combee talk?" Crystal asked casually sipping her drink. Gold however stopped from laughing and stared at the girl wearing the light blue wig. His sudden poker-face expression matches his nerdy attire.

"To be honest, It's weird hearing that kind of subject from a girl." Gold said frankly. He absolutely knows what Crystal is talking about and he's very sure only boys will talk about that stuff. "Don't say to me you had that talk?" he then sneered in a melancholy way.

"I don't have that talk ever, I just know and I'm not even surprise if you don't have one because of your attitude." Crystal said sarcastically as she continued to eat.

"Hey, FYI Marina (Crystal)! I'm a nerd and I don't have a rowdy attitude. Just look at me!" Gold said in his rowdy self. "Besides I already have that talk from the Daycare man and also a bit from Professor Oak, Ash-senpai(Red) and Gary-senpai (Green)." Gold of course know those kind of stuff because he's known as the Pokemon breeder.

"How ironic…" Crystal said smiling. "Wait, what?" she was surprised to hear the seniors' names from Gold about that stuff. She thought all of the dex holders are still at their adolescence stage or something like that.

"Shocking isn't it? Anyways, even if I'm everyone's lovable pervert in the inside I still know my limits—so don't scold me about it." Gold said before Crystal opens her mouth to actually scold Gold. Just then a ring from Gold's pokegear has began and he answers it quickly after he coughs to return from his nerdy self.

"Hello, Ethan (Gold) speaking." Gold said formally. "Sure, anything buddy what is it?" He was talking to no other than Silver.

"We're here senpai!" Platina called with her two best friends behind her.

"Hey! You ready for the training?" Crystal asked excitedly as the three joined them.

"Yeah, I already ask permission to Sir Riley." Diamond said as Crystal offered them some finger foods. "I told him what's going on…Don't worry, I'm sure he won't tell."

Pearl suddenly noticed his senior all quiet. Gold has a serious look on his face and knowing him, he usually waves when a friend arrives. "Marina-senpai, what's wrong with Ethan-senpai?"

"Nothing, maybe he's just maintaining his nerdy attitude by being humble." Crystal said casually.

"WHHHAAAATT!" Gold yelled as he immediately stood up, punching the table with so much force that their food fell and grabbing everyone's attention. The four dex holders stared at Gold all surprised and very terrified.

"What's wrong Et—" Crystal was going to ask but Gold suddenly shouted and made her flinched.

"GIVE THE POKENAV TO SATOSHI-SENPAI(Yellow-senpai) RIGHT NOW!" Gold shouted angrily. "THEN GIVE THE POKENAV TO LEAF-SENPAI(Blue-senpai)-I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU!" Gold yelled. He sat at his seat and breath heavily. He then remained calm when hearing Blue's voice. The dex holders stared at Gold worriedly.

"I'm sorry Leaf-senpai but please tell me everything." Gold said as he started to massage his forehead as he sulked at the edge of his seat. "I just don't want to hear his voice now."

Silence filled the table of the trainers. Crystal, Diamond, Platina and Pearl didn't do anything but to watch Gold sulk listening to Blue on the line. They are very worried at what's happening back at Johto. There's still silence as Gold finished his conversation with Blue. Gold continued to sulk for a while and the the other four continued looking at him worriedly.

"Change of plans guys we're going to Johto." Gold said frankly as he stood up and being all depressed. The four dex holders just gave him a confused look. "There's something important just happen there and I need to speak someone personally. So Crys, let's teleport back to Johto." He then began to grit his teeth and perform fists in both hands in anger. He looked at the Sinnoh trio and smiled a little but is eyes are still in sadness.

"You can go to Iron islands and tell Mr. Riley that Marina and I will not be there." Gold said but the three juniors pouted at him and nodding to each other.

"Sorry Ethan-senpai but we want to know what's happening." Diamond said seriously.

"So whether you like it or not, we're coming with you." Pearl said continuing Diamond's statement.

"And we don't care if it's too dangerous so please let us come along." Platina then finished the sentence.

Gold gave an awkward smile to the juniors as they ruffled their hair one by one. He then whispered something to Crystal which got Crystal a total shock but she nodded confidently.

"What's going on exactly?" Platina asked as she exchanged looks with Diamond.

"I think I know what it is." Pearl said unimpressed. However, as the most mature of them three. He had a feeling that Gold has found something horrible to him but once he decided to tell his friends, Crystal's Xatu uses teleport and in a nick of time, they found themselves inside the wrecked Pokethealon building.

"Ehh?" The newcomers, Crystal, Pearl, Diamond and Platina reacted as soon as they saw Gold holding Silver's collar, his eyes are full anger and hate. Yellow tries her best to stop their fight while talking to Red through her pokegear. Blue watched seriously at her juniors, even if it's hard for her to see Silver in that situation, she feels it's normal and Gold has the rights to do this to his figuratively brother.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING DATING MY SISTER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! YOU EVEN LET HER DRESS-UP LIKE ME!" Gold shouted. Silver then felt guilt, he avoided Gold's eyes. He's so ashamed of what happen.

"But that's not Silver's fault that Lyra's dress-up like that." Blue said casually as she started to play with her hair.

"EVEN SO, YOU LET HER GET KIDNAPPED!" Gold shouted. "AND I THOUGHT A TRUST-WORTHY PERSON!"

"Hold it!" Blue said irritably as Pearl locked Gold's arms with his and stepped back with him while Diamond do the same with Silver. Gold then calmed down and he let himself be dragged. "Fighting isn't going us anywhere." Blue yelled, her arms folded.

"What should we do…we don't even know their base." Gold said hopelessly. He glared at Silver as he opened his mouth.

"Ethan-no, Gold…I'm sorry if I failed to keep an eye of your sister but I promise you I'll help you save Lyra." Silver said in guilt, he's looking at Gold straight in the eye but Gold himself didn't let him.

Gold then gave him a death glare after he removes his fake glasses. "Well, I'll let that go for now but we're gonna discuss this after we save my sister and catch those team rocket wannabes."

"Big trouble, Kanto's and Johto's wild pokemons have been captured." Yellow said after she listens the Pokeradio in her pokegear. "And worse, they got Emerald!"

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 FINISHED! WHAT HAPPENED NEXT? IS THIS THE END THE BOND BETWEEN THE JOHTO TRIO? WHAT HAPPENED TO EMERALD? FIND OUT IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT~**


	14. Rescue Mission pt 1

**THANK YOU FOR KEEPING YOUR PATIENCE AND EVERYTHING. I DON'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Rescue Mission pt.1**

It's not the usual friendly atmosphere between Gold and Silver and the others really are affected by this awkward silence of theirs while they're taking the electronic train going to Kanto. Usually, Gold's been the one who making everyone get together even if it's so cheesy but right now, Gold's always sulking and not mingling with the others. He even cast mean or death glares to Silver once he's close to him.

Today, they're gonna meet-up with Red and Green at Vermillion City to team up with Lt. Surge because they just heard that his Raichu and Electrode was took by the same team that took Lyra and the fact that their enemy is a disgrace to the team rocket which is unacceptable to the gym leader and former member of Team Rocket.

The holders soon arrived at the location and at the entrance of the city's gym found Red, Green, Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga. Surge waved in manly way to the trainers, Koga nodded in greeting, Red waves to them with Surge and Green and Sabrina just looked at them. The four people noticed the atmosphere really quickly and they watched Gold and Silver.

"What's with the atmosphere?" Lt. Surge began as he put both his arms around Gold's and Silver's shoulders. "I thought you two are now best chums."

"I don't have a chum that's red-headed sir, in fact, a stranger or acquaintance is enough." Gold said as he folded his arms. Silver on the other hand, continue to sulk and be silent as he really try to look at Gold. For once, Silver wants to be annoyed.

"That's just sad but don't you fall. A man never falls!" Lt. Surge said as they pat both their backs. "You'll get along soon."

"So how about a little introduction for us?" Koga said as he smirked and the trainers began their introductions using their hidden identity one by one. Koga told them that he will help because of today's news of the kidnapped wild pokemons and as a new man, he will not allow that and as for Sabrina, it's for the safety of the habitats of pokemons since she foreshadows, as a psychic, she knew she will be a big help besides she's good friends with Red, Green and Blue.

"So, where's our hideout?" Surge asked.

"Well, I suggest since Emerald is captured I guess let's believe that the Hoenn group will have an idea, right now, we'll continue investigating Sinnoh and Hoenn." Koga said. "And Sabrina can use her psychic abilities for some additional info."

"That will be hard, I can't use my abilities on such a vast area. I suggest we kidnap a grunt." Sabrina said.

"That's the best thing I've heard." Gold said glaring at Silver when he says 'Best thing'.

"Now, now just behave now, if ya don't I'll hafta give ya'll have a hundred push-ups understood Soldiers!" Lt. Surge said angrily.

"Yes sir! We're very sorry." Gold and Silver said in unison coincidentally as they saluted.

"On a second thought, I think they're great brothers in the future." Blue complimented but Gold gave her a this-is-not-the-time glare and began to backed away from Silver. "I should've said that."

"We can no longer do anything here in Kanto and Johto so let's split up for Hoenn and Sinnoh." Sabrina said.

"I can't believe this, do you all hate me that much!" Gold yelled as they arrived at Sinnoh. He's with Lt. Surge, The Kanto Squad, Crystal and Silver. They're walking around the Iron islands with Sir Riley and his Lucario. The Sinnoh Trio however, went to Hoenn with Koga to meet up with the Hoenn group. Sabrina on the other hand, went to Mt. Silver to use her psychic abilities as she can to check some suspicious things at both regions.

"No, of course not boy!" Lt. Surge said laughingly.

"Does the three of you always work together?" Yellow asked innocently.

"I don't remember anything like that." Gold said sarcastically.

"C'mon Gold, don't be a baby." Silver said.

"What? I didn't hear anything." Gold said more sarcastically.

"Stop acting like a child for goodness sake, this isn't the time to fight!" Crystal said as she pinched Gold's ear. Gold gave her a look after his ear has been released. He massaged his tomato-colored ear and glared at Silver once more then to Crystal.

"If we're gonna split by team, I want Crystal to be in the center or forever." Gold said. Crystal then looked at him but accepted the favor. By that, she became Gold's speaker to Silver.

"Hmm…Lucario and I felt something in the back of this wall. Let's check it out" Riley said as he examined the wall made of rocks. "Lucario, use Close combat!"

Lucario then punched the wall with his might and to their surprise, there lies a pathway. "We're sensing a different presence. It must be one of the bases." Riley said.

"Are you sure about that?" Lt. Surge asked surprisingly.

"Yes, I'm also sensing some pokemons' aura all terrified, this must be it." Riley said.

Red and Yellow asked their pikachus to light the way using flash. Yellow then noticed Pichu is not around.

"Where's Pichu?" Yellow asked Gold as they began to continue their journey.

Gold then looked at his senior with sad eyes. "I lended Pichu to Lyra to help her with her gym battles and also for training, it sucks to have bad timing." Pika and Chuchu then exchanged looks in surprise as they heard Gold's words.

"Well, that's another reason we should find them immediately." Red said as he patted Pika on the head, comforting the Pikachu for the loss of his child.

* * *

Back at Hoenn, The Hoenn team meets the Sinnoh and Koga. They are now at Forttree town at Winona's gym. The Hoenn's gym leaders are gathered, due to the disappearance of pokemons in the area. They're gonna help to put a stop of this by gathering the information. To be honest, Ruby and Sapphire didn't achieve to join the contests or the gym battles. Tate and Liz are at the their psychic state in search of Emerald.

"This is bad, they already got a pokedex." Norman said worriedly. "Who knows what they will do once they had it."

"And I'm worried what they will do to Emerald." Ruby said worriedly.

"Umm…can I talk?" Wally began and everyone looked at him. "I doubt they'll never get the pokedex."

"What d'ya mean Wally?" Sapphire asked as she punched the table.

"Sapph…" Ruby said irritably. He isn't aware of using their disguise as much as the others. Wally then showed a red device known as the pokedex and everyone was surprised.

"W-what? You have it Wally-senpai!" Diamond said as he went all dizzy and fainted but Pearl gave him a slap of his fan to wake him up.

"W-wake up Dia—no—Diamond—no—Lucas! C'mon!" Pearl said half enjoying the little torment he's giving Diamond.

"Anyways, Emerald and I switched pokemons as well, he have Flygon and I have Sceptile." Wally said looking down. He then noticed Ruby and Sapphire glaring at him and he let an awkward laugh. "Sorry?"

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US!" Ruby and Sapphire said in unison.

"If you knew then you two will not freak out like now." Wally said nervously as he gave them an awkward smile. "Knowing you, the two of you are bad at hiding the truth and pretending so Rald and I decided not to tell beforehand." Everyone then began to laugh as loud as they can while Ruby and Sapphire pouted and a slight embarrassed.

"So, the kidnapping is as planned?" Koga asked.

"Actually, no that's surprising." Wally said. "Emerald knew his disguise is weak so he decided to give it to me since no one knew I once own a pokedex."

"Nice idea!" Brawly said giving him a thumbs-up. Tate and Liz had arrived at the meeting. "So are you successful?"

"Yes, we are." Liz said calmly.

"We detect something at Mt. Chimney and we must hurry!" Tate said worriedly.

* * *

"GOLD-SENPAI? SENPAI? WAKE UP!"

Somewhere at a cave-like place, Lyra woke up from her slumber and realized she was all tied up in one of the rocky pillars. Her pokeballs are at a box over the nearby desk and unfortunately she's still looks like her brother. "W-where am I?" she looked around and saw Emerald also tied watching her with a scared look.

"Emerald-senpai!"

"Gold-senpai! I'm glad you're-"

"What?" they said in unison.

"You're calling me a senior? That's not right You are my senior." Emerald said nervously and confused.

Lyra then shook her head. "No, I'm Ly—" she then stopped as a door opened. Emerald nodded seriously signing Lyra to be quiet.

"So, boys! Can I borrow that device entrusted with you." A man said childishly. He is in fact one of the commanders in charge of the region but not the mastermind. He looked at Emerald with a scary face as Emerald give the man an angry look in return.

"In your dream I'll never give it to you!" Emerald said while sneering. The man looked at Lyra and give her a scary face as well.

"How about you? Would you give it? C'mon we need it. Be good children and give the Pokedex." The man said.

Lyra shook her head, hoping this is all just a nightmare. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled. Her voice is slightly deep for some reason and since the man didn't knew Gold's actual voice which is very rough and slightly unpleasant, he just goes with it.

"Well then, we're gonna scavenged your stuff until we find it haha! And we also took the insides of your pockets so don't get cocky." He then left grinning leaving the trainer alone.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 IS OUT! EVERYTHING IS ALL FRUSTRATED AND STUFF WOAH. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL THEY FOUND OUT LYRA? STAY TUNED IN THE NEXT AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE~ **


	15. Rescue Mission pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OPWN POKEMON ADVENTURES.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Rescue Mission pt. 2**

Emerald and Lyra are left in a dark room in some sort of cave. Lyra tried to budge her hands, checking if she can remove the knots but unfortunately she can't. Emerald just watched Lyra budging as he remained calm.

"Hey Gold-senpai! I gotta tell ya something." Emerald whispered.

"I already told you I'm Lyra," Lyra said annoyed.

"I know, but can you do me a favor?" Emerald asked and Lyra just shrugged. "Can you act like Gold-senpai?"

"Why?" Lyra asked. "Didn't you told me the reason I'm because I look like him?"

"Yeah that's why you're gonna act be more like Gold-senpai." Emerald said. "I'm sure once they knew Gold-senpai is here, they won't search for him. I'm sure the others will save us."

"Alright, deal but what is this thing they want?" Lyra asked.

"Just tell them you can't give it or pretend you have it but don't want them to have it kay?" Emerald said slowly. Lyra nodded.

"So where are we?" Lyra then asked but Emerald just shrugged as they looked around. This place is very familiar to Lyra like she's already been here. She took a quick scan and knew where she's at. "Not to mention it, that's the desk that I bought at Celadon when I was studying and that Pikachu and Marill poster as well."

Emerald looked at the girl with a confused look. "So, your point is?" he asked staring at the Pikachu poster then to Lyra.

"No doubt, this is my secret base so that means…I know where we are!" Lyra said. "And I can't believe they use it!"

"Calm down, remember our little plan okay?" Emerald said calming the girl down. "So where are we?"

"We're at…"

* * *

The Hoenn and Sinnoh group are on their way on top of Mt. Chimney with Koga, Tate and Norman. The rest of the gym leaders went to their respectful towns and cities to guard the routes in case the population of pokemons decreases. And to their shock, littlenon-fire pokemons are all caged hanging in the air ready to be burned by lava.

"Are those little normal-type pokemons?" Ruby asked in shock. "In Johto?"

"HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING TO THOSE LITTLE POKEMONS!" Norman roared.

"hehe, this is orders from the boss...no hard feelings." The man said laughing.

"What are ya even saying? Why would ya even do this?" Sapphire asked.

"Because they're weak! The man finally said. After that, a needle arm attack has cut the chain and a Slaking quickly caught the cage with the pokemons safely. It was Wally's Cacturne that did the attack and it was Norman's Slaking who caught the cage.

"I can't let you burn the pokemon because they're weak! How dare you do such a thing!" Wally said in confidence.

"Well, I'll never lose to ya! Remember!" The man said and put Magmar and Vulpix in battle but it's not from a pokeball but he just put the magmar literally in battle. "Use Fire attack and you know what's good for you." The magmar then used the attack but with a scared look.

"I won't let you speak pokemons like that!" Platina said. "Empoleon quick! Aqua Jet!"

"Zelhiko, let's help missy, Watergun now!" Pearl said and Buizel and Empoleon simultaneous use their water type attacks which is very effective on the pokemons' attack but they didn't hurt the pokemon.

"Lucas One-mach-and-only Razor Leaf Go!" Diamond said and Wig summoned Razor Leaf towards the man or grunt and just as Dia's plan the enemy got pinned at the wall. "Don't underestimate pokemons you hear!" he shouted in half-happiness and anger pointing at the victim sarcastically. Pearl put his arm around his friend and cheered with him. Koga's spinarak uses String shot to the man after Dia's razor leaf attack.

"Brandon, go and guide the pokemons to their respectful routes here, it looks like they caught some Hoenn pokemons and the Johto's and Kanto's as well. We'll deal with this." Norman said and Ruby got Nana out. "Let Winona help you take the pokemons back to Johto.

"We'll give you the info once we're done." Wally said smiling at his friend.

"Alright, wish me luck!" Ruby said as he rode Nana. "Kay, Nana tell the pokemons we'll help them get home!" and he went down to Fallaborough.

Sapphire watched as Ruby left. She started to get on the negative side. She don't like Ruby to be captured like Emerald. She then walked towards Norman. "Mr. Norman, please let me go follow Ru—I mean Brandon. I have a feeling he needs me."

Norman looked at Sapphire for a few minutes and sighed. "Alrightr, just be careful and keep your guard up!"

"Alright! Understood sir! C'mon Dono!" Sapphire said as she now ride on Dono and went down as well. Norman looked at Tate who just finished mind reading the bad guy.

"The strong pokemons are held captive at Iron Islands in Sinnoh." Tate said.

"Iron Islands, our seniors are there right now!" Platina said surprisingly.

"How about Emerald? Where is he?" Wally asked looking at Tate who nodded and began to mind read the man once more.

"Mt. Silver." Tate replied frankly. Koga was surprised to hear this, isn't that where Sabrina is? He took his pokegear and contacted Lt. Surge and Sabrina.

* * *

"Hey Koga what's up soldier?" Lt. Surge said as he answers his pokegear. "You don't say—well I'll call ya back we're here in a battle so talk to you later!" he then hang up and scratched his nose. "This is the final blow, Magneton give your biggest thunder shock ever!" and to that a wild blow appeared, having the dusk flew away and created some sort of explosion. The battle between the wild pokemons and our trainers has ended with the trainers' as the winners.

"Where that guy go?" Gold asked spinning his cue.

"I don't know but the shock hacked the locks in the cages." Crystal said examining the cage doors which she opened it without sweat. "Now these wild pokemons can go and be free!Let me guide them to their-" she was about to volunteer but pulled her and whispers in her ear but the others can still hear.

"You promised you won't leave me with..." Gold pleaded as he looked at Silver pointing Silver using his mouth.

"But what about these pokemons we can't let them wander alone?" Crystal said.

"It's fine, I'll go!" Yellow volunteered. She knows Gold will not do well without Crystal with him so she volunteered to do so."I'll get back to their homes."

"I'll come with you." Red began. "Just for making you're safe besides you're one of their soon-to-be –weapons which I cannot allow that to happen." He then looked at Pika and Chuchu. "Pika, Chuchu, stay with Gold while we're out."

"Pi pi pika chu Pikachu pika pika!(What about you Red? Yellow?)" Pika said. Red looked at Yellow hoping to get a translation but Yellow is the one who answered the pikachu's question.

"Don't worry, me and Red will be fine. We know you two want to see Pichuso badly so go with Gold." Yellow said smiling at them.

"Pika pika pika chu? Pika pika chu chu pi pi?(Are you sure? What if you turn to stone again?)" Chuchu asked worriedly but Yellow patted her head.

"Yes, we are. Don't worry we're sure we're not gonna turn into stone." Yellow said then looked at Gold. "Take care of Pika and Chuchu for us and ring back Pichu as soon as possible." She then punched in the air for confidence. Gold gave them a thumbs-up and nodded to Pika and Chuchu as they climbed to his shoulders.

"Don;t worry guys, we're gonna find Pichu!" Gold said patting the two pikachu's head.

"Before you go, Koga said the last stop will be at Mt. Silver so we'll be expecting you real soon got it?" Lt. Surge said.

"Alright, we'll see ya there" Red said saluting and he and Yellow leave guiding the pokemons out with the help of Yellow's powers.

* * *

Sabrina is now inside Mt. Silver. She has sensed Emerald's and Lyra's presence somewhere in the mountain. She's with her Alakazam and Mr. Mime as they searched. They try to avoid the security and the men to avoid any disturbances for them to slow down.

"Well, well, well, we have visitors." A certain voice said behind Sabrina. Mr. Mime then summoned trick room but it suddenly has no effect on the mastermind. A group of pokemons then circles Sabrina. She's not the one who fight pokemons without their will to fight and she knew that from the look of their faces.

"We're not gonna hurt these pokemons. Teleport us now Alakazam!" Sabrina said and they found themselves in an isolated area. She felt Emerald and Lyra's presence stronger, she then found a secret door from the rocky wall. She tried to knock it and she was right it was an entrance. She nodded to Mr. Mime and he uses Headbutt and it worked, the rocks has been removed and an old ragged door appeared. She turned the knob and it was unlocked. She saw Emerald and Lyra tied up in the pillars.

"There you are." Sabrina said, relieved as she smiled calmly.

"S-SABRINA! Watch out!" Emerald shouted and before you knew it, Sabrina fell down on the floor along with her pokemons. She felt an electric shock circling her body and a slight dizziness. She was paralyzed. She tried her might to turn her head around while lying at the floor. She saw a terrified Raichu and a Psyduck behind the known mastermind.

"That's Surge's pokemon…" She muttered under her breathe.

"Yes, I'm glad you noticed." The man sneered as a Sabyle took Sabrina's pokeballs and valuables.

"Hey, don't you steal my stuff and pokemons!" Sabrina yelled but the mastermind just laughed.

"Thanks to that lieutenant, I have a hobby of collecting gym leaders' pokemons as well." The mastermind said laughing evilly. Sabrina was also tied up behind the pillar when Lyra is at. "Thank you for your donation ms. Sabrina." And then he left.

"Are you alright Ms. Sabrina?" Lyra asked as the room was isolated.

"Yeah…how foolish am I to attack alone." Sabrina laughed nervously.

"Hate to say this Sabrina, but this isn't the time for regrets. We need to get out." Emerald said gritting his teeth. "Does your psychic abilities help us in some sort of way?"

"Maybe but they got me dizzy so everything so wobbly." Sabrina said. "Please give me time to rest my mind."

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 IS FINISHED! I KNOW SOME POKEMONS MOVES AREN'T FOR POKEMONS AND I'M NOT SURE LIKE MR. MIME USING HEADBUTT I'M NOT QUITE SURE BUT PLEASE DEAL WITH IT AND GO WITH THE FLOW. RESEARCHING FOR MOVES TIRES ME OUT SO PLEASE FORGIVE MY LAZINESS…**


	16. Book's cover

**Here's chapter 15...sorry it took so long I had something going on in my life that needs to prioritize so yeah so anyway thanks for your patience. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Book's cover**

All of the teams had managed to arrive at Mt. Silver except for Ruby**,** Sapphire, Red and Yellow who were still on their task to get the pokemons to their rightful habitats. The Johtho team went on their own to find the two captives and by chance, Blue, Green, Lt. Surge, Koga, Wally and Norman will find the mastermind.

"Look out!" Gold yelled as they were being attacked by a group of wild dragonites. Various dragon breathes are summoned in random direction and there's a chance they will be found. "Let's split up, let's meet up at the top of the mountain." he looked at both his teammates and exchanged looks before they left in different ways. Gold and Ataro took the right path, Crystal and Archee went to the next floor by jumping a slope and Silver and his Sneasel went to the left.

Silver walked warily alongside his Weavile. The path is well-lit, there are a few lanterns hanging at the wall like they've been living in the mountain for years.

"Now, where do we begin the search. got something?" Silver asked as he faced Weavile but to his surprise, he was no where out of sight. He looked around and a sound caught his attention that made him turned around. There he saw a man lying down the floor fainted, his Weavile stared at a young man holding a wooden stick and about Silver's age.

"Gold, I thought you went to the other way." Silver asked, his heart thumping nervously, nervous about the fact that Crystal is not with them that may lead to an awkward atmosphere yet again.

Gold just smiles awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I got lost. Anyway, i gotta go." he said and hurriedly took off but Silver stopped him putting his hand at his shoulder.

"Let me come, I know we had our fights but let me help you." Silver asked blankly.

Gold looked at him confusedly and laugh it off. "No, it's fine I can do it by myself." then he ran off.

Weavile went to Silver's shoulder and they exchanged looks. "I don't know what he's up to but we need to find him." Silver said and make his way to the top, hoping Gold will be there. Once he arrived at the top, there he saw Gold sitting at the rock formation looking bored. His face brightens up a little as he saw Silver.

"Took you long enough." Gold said half annoyed. "We gotta wait for Crys and we'll good to go."

"I thought you were doing something." Silver said but Gold gave him a confused look."What are you talking about?" Gold asked frankly. "I only told you the meet up here."

"But you told me that you have some errands." Silver asked.

"I never do something in the middle of crisis. I've been here minutes ago." Gold said frankly. "My route is the shortest."

Silver was shocked. "then who did I talked to recently?" Silver asked confused. "He looks like you but it's not you, unless..." he began to stare at Gold.

Gold knew what Silver is thinking. "It's me, do you want proof?" he then prepares to get his cue wanting to spin it around showing his rival his spinning techniques.

Silver thought for a moment and shook his head and looked very surprise at what he just thought of. By this time, Crystal finally arrived riding Archee. "I think I just bumped into Lyra." he said thinking about the Gold wearing a blue tracksuit. Gold and Crystal looked at him in surprise.

"Well, what are you waiting for, lead us to her." Gold said as he hurriedly return inside. Silver and Crystal followed him without a word.

* * *

"Phew..." Lyra panted. She was running from a boy weating light blue clothing. "That was close, they might have knew that we escaped." she then joined Emerald and Sabrina. "Sorry, I got lost."

"You've been seen." Sabrina said surprisingly.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be like the other men, His attire is rather blue." Lyra said. "Kinda like what Silver wear the last time I saw him."

Emerald stared at Lyra in curiosity while Sabrina is thinking of something. Sabrina knew exactly who that is. She took Lyra by the wrist and went to the direction where Lyra came from.

"Where are we going?" Lyra asked nervously as she was being dragged but before Sabrina answered Emerald stopped them.

"Wait a minute, before the reunion with our fellow trainers, I think we should go have a reunion with our pokemons first, Don't you agree?" Emerald said frankly. The two females feel ashamed for forgetting their beloved pokemons and decided to go on their route.

They finally arrived at a random room guards by a sleeping guard. Lyra quickly snuck towards him that made the two very shocked.

"Lyra come back here." Sabrina scolded but Lyra ignored her, raised her stick and took the keys from the guard who was still enjoying his nap. She quietly entered the room.

That room was an unused one, just a regular cave and probably an extra one. This might be a storage room. Unable in the dark, it's up to her five senses to get things going. She tried to use her sense of touch to feel the right items she needed. She has trouble finding them because she always bumped into boulders and empty boxes causing some rackets.

Suddenly, a ball of light appear, lighting half of the area, it was blinking. Lyra saw this and quickly reached for it. Seeing Pichu, Mari-chan, Pan-kun and Emerald's Munchlax in their pokeballs. "Where's the others and the other captured pokemons?" Lyra whispered. The three pokemons then exchanged looks and shook their heads in sync. Lyra let them out of their pokeballs and having Pan-kun and Mari-chan on both her shoulders and Pichu on top of her head. She also find some items in a ragged box, full of useful items that's possible the bad guys might stole and must return immediately.

* * *

It's time to head out, she went out as fast as she can with three pokemons and the ragged box in her hand. She held her stick tight in case that guy woke up. She saw a brunette boy all defenseless, showing his back. He's wearing that blue hood and she familiarized it right away. He's the boy who she ran away from just a few minutes ago. She was about to raise her stick to hit him but a certain blonde stopped her from doing so.

"Lyra! What are you doing?" Emerald asked surprisingly.

Lyra looked at Emerald then to Johto Trio, who's staring at her wide-eyed especially Silver. "But we might be cau-" she was instantly dragged by a raven-haired nerd. He glared furiously at the brunette as he grip Lyra's wrist.

"What are you doing who are you?" Lyra asked glaring at the boy who took her.

The boy just glared her back and took off his glasses. "Your twin brother! I don't want to see you two together that's why!" The light bluenette facepalmed and Emerald and Sabrina just watched awkwardly.

"Twin? I don't have a twi-Ohhh..."Lyra suddenly knew what's going on. She remembered her appearance and looked at the boy who took her. "I'm sorry Onii-san." she said regretfully. She looked at the brunette and bluenette and knew who they were. "I'm very sorry Silver, I didn't know." she said bowing apologetically. Silver just nodded awkwardly, aware of Gold's behavior.

"I hate to break-up the moment but let's go find the others!" Crystal said dragging both Gold and Silver by their collars and Lyra was dragged Gold. Lyra gave the ragged box to Sabrina and Munchlax to Emerald after Gold let go of her wrist. Pichu then transferred to Gold's shoulder, returning to his partner/trainer.

As they were walking, they encountered three baddies having a Beedrill, Sabrina's Kadabra and Raticate. Gold's, Silver's and Crystal's pokemons have been injured by the fights they had and is now recovering. So it's up to the baby pokemons to handle the situation.

"What are we gonna do? Our pokemons are almost out of health and these baby pokemons are not strong enough." Crystal muttered watching the men grin at their disadvantage. She then saw Gold grinning happily. "What are you grinning for Idiot?"

Gold ignored Crystal's scold and nodded to Lyra, Lyra nodded back and swung her stick expertly.

"Water gun! Sand-attack!" Lyra yelled. The marill squirts water and the sandshrew throws bit of dirt from the ground to the target but not the pokemons but to the trainers. Lyra quickly cut the chains to free them and swung to the trainers causing the m to trip over and there awaits Gold and Pichu who instantly tied them up to a boulder.

"Lyra is a delinquent?" Crystal commented in surprise. Emerald and Silver was shocked that they didn't move. Gold ignored them and trying to calm the three stolen pokemons back to their sanity.

"I knew it...siblings are really the same on how many angles you put." Sabrina said smiling, satisfied at her hypothesis.

"I'm not a delinquent!" Lyra shouted blushing red. "This is just for self-defense that's all." But the people just smiled at her annoyingly. "Shut it!" She was starting to get impatient and saw her brother reasoning to the men.

"If you won't blurt out where you hide the other pokemons, my brother, Gold will take you out." He said in a nerdy way. Lyra on the other hand, is confused but still chooses to act as his older brother.

"They're at the summit, please don't hurt us!" The man bravely said as he began to cry.

Gold shot them a glare then a cheery smile. "Thanks, by the way, there's a nicer solution for your trouble, why not take care of a pokemon in a friendly rather than chain huh?" He said then they left them still tied up.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 DONE AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE**


	17. I AM YOUR FATHER?

**This is chapter 16. We're finally in the climax or something or maybe the action chapter so hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokespe. I'm sorry it's late but too busy that I don't have time.**

**Chapter 16: I am your father?**

* * *

They now arrived at the mountain summit but there's a huge fog circling the top having difficulty of vision for our dex holders. No one knew what's going on and who's with them.

"Xatee, Gust!" Crystal said as Xatu flapped her wings to remove half of the fog and to their surprise, they saw Blue, Green and Wally standing with them and Ruby, Red and Sapphire behind bars, their pokemons on chains and Yellow is no where to be seen.

"This is redundantly annoying." Gold said scratching his head in annoyance. "I'm sick of this and I want this to stop already!"

"Where's Yellow?" Blue asked Red who avoided her eyes. Red closed his eyes tight and Ruby patted his back for comfort.

"Yellow along with Lance has been taken and probably using their powers as they planned." Sapphire said gritting her teeth with anger.

"Where are they now?" Green asked as all of them approached the three.

"I dunno, he just teleported." Sapphire replied quietly.

" Is that the dress I bought for you it's-" Blue said but Sapphire just screamed in embarrassment.

"Forget about the dress, This isn't the time for compliments, please set us free!" Sapphire begged wildly.

"Pesky woman..." Green muttered as he signaled his Scyther to cut the bars. Once the bar was cut, Ruby and Sapphire stood up and went to Wally's and Emerald's side however, Red just continue to sulk at the corner. Green found this a lot annoying than Blue and opened his mouth.

"Red, stop sulking and get a move. Sulking isn't gonna help Yellow y'know?" Green said staring at Red's red eyes that's glaring at him. "You know better."

"Yeah, that's not the senpai we know and love." Gold said laughingly, trying to encourage his senior.

"I know but I failed to protect my girl-" Red said silently but interrupted by a loud noise approaching and it turns out it was a Regigas.

"Wait, isn't that...Reg? Dia's pokemon." Crystal asked surprisingly. "Hey dia, good timing we need-" but a certain laughter interrupted, it's not the Dia who's with Regigas but the mastermind.

"You!" Red blurted out. "What have you done with Yellow?"

The mastermind didn't answered but watches how Regigas suddenly took Lyra from it's grip.

"Put my junior down you idiot!" Red yelled but the masked man just sneered.

" this is my lucky day, my plan is close to success." The mastermind began. "I captured the healer, three gym leaders and this legendary's trainer and his friends, got two pokedexes and this time, the hatcher of Johto." He said looking at Lyra in the eyes. Gold didn't speak, he just glared at the man angrily.

"Well, I'll be off then." The man snickered as Blue's Abra teleported them out of sight.

"We need to save Lyra and the others fast!" Gold said in frustration. "I can't stand knowing Lyra's out of my sight again!"

"Don't worry, I managed to track Regigas." Crystal said, monitoring her pokegear.

"Wait, did Silver-senpai got captured too?" Wally asked.

"I believe not," Blue said calmly as she browsed the trainer's faces then she panicked. "wait where's my Silver?" She asked as well in frustration. "Where's my little brother?"

* * *

As Regigas was walking around Mt. Coronet, Silver was riding at its foot. He quickly rode to Regigas' foot as the mastermind blabbers about his success. Now, he was in the air with his honchkrow. The next secret base the man had is the ground level of the mountain.

He was now thinking of a plan to save Lyra but something caught his attention as soon as he enters the cave,

"That's strange, Yellow-senpai, Lance and Dia is not with Pearl, Lyra and Platina. I wonder what's up." Silver thought staring at his three juniors who's tied from the boulders and rocks.

"Silver!" Lyra said in relief as soon as Silver entered the cave.

"Where's Dia?" Silver asked facing his two juniors. Pearl and Platina just exchanged looks and didn't reply to Silver.

"Let's just say, he'll be alright senpai. Don't worry." Pearl said smiling a bit as Weavile tried to set them free from the knots.

"That doesn't answer my question, where is Dia and Yellow-senpai?" Silver asked glaring at Pearl.

"They're together don't worry, they left and I'm sure they'll work out just fine." Platina said calmly and Silver just sighed and agree to the situation thinking it's hopeless to take it by force.

"Let's go and find your pokemons." Silver said leading the way.

Just like in , a few doors has been made and it one of them might contain their stolen pokemons. They checked each one of the doors as they went pass them but unfortunately, they didn't find it.

"Hate to say but I think he has it. Let's just find the mastermind." Pearl said.

"That's the last door I think!" Lyra yelled and they ran towards it having Silver's Weavile in the lead and suddenly breaks the door with its claws.

"Don't dare move or we'll freeze you!" Silver shouted.

A certain evil laugh was heard and it was from the mastermind. He was given glares and fumes from the dex Holders.

"Where's our pokemons you madman!" Platina shouted.

"You guess? what are the possibilities I'll use!" The mastermind said. "Ahh, Silver m'boy! you're still against?"

Silver just stared at the man, confused at what's going on. He just looked down and ignored what more he could say.

"What are you saying?" Lyra asked.

"Shut your mouth Lyra." Silver muttered and glared at the man. "Are you who I think it is?"

"Well, if you think I'm your father then no." The man said sneering.

"Really? because that's gonna be the same motive as team rocket in my opinion." Silver said.

Lyra can't keep her eyes from Silver. She just watches how his reactions works out and it's bothering her.

"I don't believe you, same motives and same appearance that's fishy enough for me." Silver said smiling sarcastically.

"What if I tell you, I'm just a relative." The man said. Silver glared unamusingly at the man.

"That's cheesy...if that's the truth, why is Silver-senpai related to evil psychos?" Pearl asked awkwardly and in disgust.

"Tell me about it." Silver commented.

"Blue-senpai is not a psycho." Lyra said but Silver shook his head.

"She's a sister-figure to me, not blood related." Silver said and faces the man. "Family or not, I'll still take you down!"

"But you treat pokemons like tools right? So we're the same." The man said.

"Not today, I changed a lot these years." Silver said. "I'm not the same person I used to be!"

* * *

**Chapter 16 done~ Silver has so many family members but please bear with it since this is just a fanfiction so OC's are fine. Also I've been working with another Pokespe Fanfic and it's a sort of crossover between the anime and the manga and it's school based so yeah wait for that.**

**Red: Even if this is not finished yet, hope you stay tuned at the in progress fanfics even if it's rather slow.**

**Blue: very slow...I can't believe I'm just in cameo.**

**Yellow: well it is SOULSILVERSHIPPING so it's about Lyra and Silver duh?**

**Green: anyway, she made a fanfic cover for this fanfic that's why she's slowed down and also school but anyway review if you prefer.**


	18. Giovanni Returns

**Been so long for this chapter I;m very sorry that it takes long but I haven't think of anything for this story. Just a little advertisement but I'm writing another fanfic called Elited Poke Academy and it's now in progress. I've updated a lot there so I haven't got much time for here but now I do so thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy~ ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Giovanni Returns!**

"ICY WIND!" Silver yelled as he took out his Weavile that starts breathing cold snow in the area. "Give me that Abra and no one gets hurt." he said as Weavile raised his claws at the man's neck. The man held Blue's Abra tightly, unable to let go.

"We have to teleport. Let's go!" The man said and the Abra was ready to teleport as she started to glow. Silver had managed to get hold of Weavile and they were teleported as well leaving the three behind.

* * *

Silver found himself in an abandoned power plant near Cerulean City. Silver quickly hide in one of the boxes with his Weavile. He saw a familiar pokemon as well, a big yellow bird. The person known as his relative began to talk to it. Silver knew that new-found pokemon. It was Zapdos, one of the legendary birds the Seniors used at the battle with the masked man years ago.

"Green-senpai must have set it free afterwards…" Silver muttered.

Zapdos began to struggle letting lightning surge through his body just to paralyze the stranger. Without hesitation, he stood up and went to Zapdos while the mysterious man just been paralyzed trying to recover himself.

"Well, well, my nephew has followed me." the man said grinning. Silver ignored him a little pissed off.

"You're being cheesy, just get over it!" Silver said lazily. "It's annoying to hear that you're my family all over again! Just shut up!" he yelled. Seriously, hearing the same content is very much annoying.

Zapdos was getting frustrated, letting our electricity from its body having Weavile to guard his trainer but they both had managed to be alright when they saw a certain Ursaring guarding them.

"U-Ursaring…" Silver muttered under his breathe, both he and his Weavile are lost in words. Ursaring just nodded at Silver smiling like a boss then looked at the man angrily. "I-if you're here, does that mean?"

"How you doin' kid?" Giovanni jumped at Silver's side as he gave Silver a grin then a serious look appears on his face to look at their evil relative. "Silver, get you and Zapdos out of here, The dex holders are waiting for you outside. I'll deal with this."

Silver looked at his father confused but he was given a mean glare forcing him to follow. He then rode Zapdos and fled. As Zapdos flew in the air, Silver released Honchcrow and went back to see what's happening. He stayed in the air to check if Zapdos will be fine without him. Zapdos then landed at the ground greeting his former trainer Green happily.

Silver saw below Red, Yellow, Green and Emerald four dex holders stared at Silver for a while then nodded. Red giving him a thumbs-up.

"Silver!" Yellow yelled loudly that Silver looked down with surprised. "Giovanni's good now, Just be safe alright or Blue will be so mad at you!" Silver just smiled and nodded and he flew right back to where he left Giovanni.

Silver and his two pokemons hid at the broken machine near the two men. He's not entirely sure if what Yellow was true, about Giovanni being good. He's still worried if Team Rocket will once again come back and this minor set-up was just to get the evil organization back again.

"You got a nice kid there." the man said. "Is he the new boss in your team rocket?

"This has nothing to do with Silver," Giovanni said simply then he quicky looked down as heard Team Rocket. "No, he's not. Team Rocket has been banned years ago, all members has their own life."

"Really, well there's a new team rocket and I say it's slowly achieving his goal."

"You're a real copy-cat aren't you Jerry." Giovanni said grinning evilly. "You can't even get friend with such pokemons. After I heard your achievements, I exactly knew the reason why you done this."

"And as your brother, I tell you to stop, this is nonsense." Giovanni said. "And I told you to get out!" Silver was surprised at Giovanni's words but he didn't move an inch.

"Kid, I know you're here so get out!" Giovanni yelled as his voice echoed the area. Silver stood up from his place and let Weavile summoned snow and Honchcrow flapped his wings to have a little snowstorm in the area. He also let out Rhyperior and pinned his uncle under Rhyperior.

"I don't care about Team Rocket or your past that has nothing to do with me, all I need is to capture the man who keeps stealing the pokemons all over the world." Silver said simply, giving them his cold glare. "I'm nobody's side so I'm trusting no one." he then glared at Giovanni for that. He walked towards the mastermind and glared at him coldly.

"Your stare...it's perfect for evi-"

"SHUT UP WITH THE EVIL THINGS YOU'RE COMING TO JAIL!" Silver yelled angrily then he picked up Blue's Abra. "And you won't be teleporting again."

Weavile has raised his claws towards Jerry and led him outside to meet up with the dex Holders, followed by Silver and Giovanni.

Outside, Green was about to take off with the criminal in Charizard and they flew to the nearest police station. The other dex Holders has arrived as well including Lyra, Pearl and Platina.

"Silver," Giovanni called and gave Ursaring to Silver. Silver stared at his father intently. "I'm giving him back to you, I'm sorry for everything I've caused you."

Silver sighed and avoided his father's eyes. "It's fine, for everything that happen, I still don't trust you but thank you for today and for Ursaring." he said and he joined his friends leaving Giovanni standing there. Silver gave Blue her Abra back. Blue was so happy to finally reunite with her pokemon that she gave Silver a big hug.

The dex holders left and went to Cerulean City to meet up with Green and celebrate the victory afterwards in Yellow's house as they planned. Red just stayed looking at Giovanni.

"Are you really on the good side?" Red asked Giovanni seriously.

Giovanni laughed softly and looked at Red. "Red, Building Team rocket again will be a waste of time, now that I know all of you will interfere by force."

Red isn't satisfied with his answer. "That still didn't answer my question about you restoring Team rocket."

"You banned Team rocket nine years ago and the Johto kid banned it 3 years after and that's even without my leadership." Giovanni replied calmly. "And to be honest, seeing you all fight made me realize if I fight I might end up losing."

Red felt pride and happiness hearing those words from his former archenemy but he must stay mature so stared at him suspiciously.

"You have my permission to watch my every action if you like proof that I gave up evil." Giovanni said.

"Fine, but I'm still suspicious, this is like the same scenario the time we first met, you feel nobody." Red said.

"I'll swear an oath I'm not." Giovanni said as he raised his right hand and the othe other on his chest.

Red thought of a moment when Silver starts seeing Giovanni everyday in the neighborhood. Will he get mad? Will he ignore Giovanni? Red was worried at what reaction will have and also, what will the other people who have a grudge against Giovanni react.

"So, what will you do now?" Red asked still in thought. "Uhh I mean what will you do now that Green has taken over the gym. You are the former gym leader of Viridian City." he said frustrated.

Giovanni smiled. "If the people of Viridian has approve of my presence then I shall stay there as a normal citizen but if not, I'll find a way."

"And that way is?" Red asked curiously.

"Go to every town or stay in my secret bases." Giovanni said then he raised his hand as he noticed Red's glare. "If it disturbs you, you can check them all." he smiled as if he's not offended at all.

Red took a deep breath and smiled at Giovanni as he starts to sway casually to his heels. "That's the right info I need to just trust you a bit-Just a bit."

Giovanni just shrugged carelessly but looked down. "I hope you forgive for everything I've done like killing you with the use of Deoxys."

Red just fell silent and frown. "No need, lucky I'm alive that's the important part." he said carelessly. "Anyway, you have to make amends to everyone. I know you're not the baddie in this adventure but you are the old one."

"Yes, of course, let's go." Giovanni said then he and Red flew to Viridian city while riding their flying pokemons.

* * *

The dex holders are now finally resting at Yellow's house after they accused the mastermind behind bars. Yellow is taking a nap, Green was reading a random book from Yellow's shelf, Blue kept entertaining or bonding with her Abra after the long separation they just had. Sapphire, Emerald and Wally is watching some TV, Ruby and Platina grooms everyone's pokemons, Diamond and Pearl is at the kitchen, cooking a delight meal for the victory, Crystal sat at one of the chairs if possible scolding Gold's behavior, Gold on his usual attitude kept telling the story of their recent adventure. Lyra listening to his brother intently, she has already removed her disguise and Silver was taking a short rest as well as he waits to heal his body's numbness.

Red entered Yellow's house slowly as he peaked inside. Everyone's eyes is at his. As Red saw the dex holders inside he casually enters the house. Giovanni follows him and the atmosphere turns dark as they starts shooting glares at Red and Giovanni. Glares from Silver, Crystal, Gold and Blue.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Red said as he began to frustrate calming everyone down. "I know we have bad memories with him but he's good now right?" he looked at Green for support but unfortunately he didn't get what he expected.

"I need to have a fresh air if you'll ex-" Silver said about to leave, struggling through his numbness but Red glared at him which makes Silver stayed at his usual spot.

"Red, you know he's a bad person," Blue began. "He created team rocket and took my Abra."

"Correction," Red began. "His brother stole your Abra not Giovanni."

"That's the same." Blue said.

Red is ready to defend Giovanni but Giovanni replaced himself at Red's place to continue this argument.

"I am truly sorry for what happened these past few weeks, my brother commits a lot of mistakes to you so I apologizing for him being my family," Giovanni began. Silver on the other hand, ignored his speech by randomly playing with his hand by opening and closing it. "I apologize for everything."

"Alright," Gold began, having everyone stares at him. "I'll forgive everything you've done if you don't create team rocket ever again! Don't go stealing pokemons for experiments."

Giovanni smiled at Gold. "I promised."

"Then we don't have any problems between you and me-Ouch!" Gold said nodding to himself but Crystal slapped him by the shoulder.

"You can't just make amends that's easy to a criminal." Crystal whispered but Giovanni heard this.

"Oh how can I prove my deal then?" Giovanni asked looking at Crystal.

"Don't steal pokemons for experiments." Crystal said as her voice starts to go high.

"That's what I said." Gold said lazily.

Giovanni smiled happily as he nodded. "I promise you that, to show proof I'm telling the truth, you can observe my every action."

For a long time of explanation and repetitive oaths to prove Giovanni's amend, they finally agrees to forgive the man. Silver is the only one who's not fully agreeable that he will treat Giovanni as a father.

After that, Red and Green managed to help Giovanni to be accepted by the people of the city and luckily they succeeded. It's also lucky that the townsfolk didn't demolished Giovanni's old house. Giovanni agrees to let Green take care of the gym to follow what lies in the rules.

* * *

**Chapter 17 finished...thank you for the wait and I apologize for the hiatus, I haven't been typing a lot and I even told you I'll be all typing I'm sorry.**


	19. Lyra's Challenge

Chapter 18: Lyra's challenge

* * *

It was finally evening and everyone went , Sapphire, Emerald and Wally decided to stay at Viridian City for the night at Yellow's house. The Sinnoh Trio at Green's house at Pallet town with Red and Blue staying over. Silver decided to stay with Giovanni at their old home in Viridian and Gold, Crystal and Lyra are waiting for the train in Saffron City's train station.

"Onii-san?" Lyra began.

"hmm?" Gold asked busy twirling his cue with his hand. Crystal sat at the bench as they wait.

"What's with the cold atmosphere recently? whats up with Silver being all that?" she asked worriedly hugging Mari-chan.

Crystal looked at Gold waiting for his respond to Lyra but she saw Gold's eyes began to twitch.

"Silver's just having family issues thats all...his father created terrible things way back." Gold said calming himself down. "Just let him be alone if you're that worried."

I-I'm not that worried. " Lyra said. "I just wanted to help if I can."

Gold looked at Lyra curiously then at Crystal who just shrugged at him then back at his sister. "Do you and Silver gotten close?"

Lyra blushed madly and avoided his brother's gaze and Gold knew exactly her answer and casted a mean look.

"Don't go with Silver ever, let big brother help him okay?" he asked worriedly. For what happened, he can't allow his sister to be lost again.

"I wanted to help him, I think he's suffering." Lyra yelled. "Let me contribute to something here!"

Just then, the train arrived and they entered the vehicle. There's not a lot of people inside so they found seats but the siblings decided to continue their conversation when they arrived at Johto. They just casted mean glares to each other causing Crystal to look awkward.

They finally arrived at Goldenrod city and neither of the siblings spoke throughout the short journey.

"So, I'll be on my way then, Are you sure you two don't want to stay for dinner?" Crystal invited but Gold refuses nicely and he and Lyra went home.

* * *

The whole family ate dinner and still, the siblings haven't spoke to each other which kept the mother worried.

"So, how's our little adventure?" Mrs. Kurama began.

Lyra got up to her seat. "Sorry but I already ate." she then stormed upstairs to her room. "Ethan, talk, what happen, I know she hasn't really eaten." Mrs. Kurama said then Gold explained everything. "Is that so, talk and make up with your sister and also bring her her plate after we finished eating."

Gold nodded and they continue to eat. Gold took the plate and prepare a plateful of macaroons.

Gold knocked on the door.

"Don't talk to me!" Lyra said, her voice slightly muffled.

"Soul Kurama, open the door and let's talk." Gold said in his deep voice.

"No!" Lyra yelled then sounds of crying was heard on the other side.

"In case you're hungry, I brought your food here and also macaroons so don't skip dinner." Gold said then he went to his own room.

Gold flopped down unto his bed and stared at his ceiling thinking of his sister. He don't want to break their bond but he don't want her to get in danger either. He quickly took his scrapbook and browse some pictures of girls.

"Gold?" Mrs. Kurama entered his room and sat at his bed. "How's Lyra?"

Gold just shrugged as he continue to browse. "I'll try tomorrow."

Mrs. Kurama nodded. "Well, don't force Lyra on something. Remember I have two stubbornand rowdy kids that needs guidance!" she said as she ruffled Gold's hair and kissed his head. "Well good night."

"yeah, night mom!" Gold smirked and went to bed.

* * *

Morning came and Gold already had breakfast. He also cooked some extra because Lyra is still sleeping and his mom already left. He sat at his couch as his pokemon family cuddled with him as he watched. He turned the tv on and Proteam Omega was featured.

"Strange, Silver should be here now to watch." He said gazing at the clock above him. "Whatever, might as well watch something else once in a while." he said lazily switching the Channel and ended up watching Dia's new cooking show.

"Morning!" Gold greeted as Lyra went down lazily. Lyra stared at Gold for a while then continue on her way to eat.

Lyra looked at the clock and quickly went to her brother and snatched the remote to watch her favorite anime.

"Hey, I was watching and I was about to see Dia's amazing talent for eating." Gold said but Lyra ignored him and watched. "You didn't even eat your breakfast..."

Gold was annoyed by the snobbish attitude of Lyra. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

Lyra just shrugged. "Is Dia or Silver arrive?" She asked.

"No." Gold said simply.

"Then no..." Lyra muttered as she continue to watch.

Gold and Lyra silently watched the show but as few minutes passed by, Gold was getting bored and his poke nag starts to ring, he opened and read the message and quickly went to the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lyra asked, her eyes still glued to the tv.

"Kanto, off to check how Giovanni is doing..." Gold said simply wearing his shoes.

Lyra stood up and turned off the tv and went to his brother. "I'll come along then." She said and headed out before Gold.

The siblings arrived at Viridian City and finally met up with Yellow who guided them towards Giovanni's new home which is located on the edge of the city near the forest. As they went inside, there's Silver watching his show silently and Giovanni and Red having a game of cards. Eyes are on the three arrivals with smiles lit on their faces. Yellow quickly sat beside Red and watch the two play the cards. Lyra was quickly drawn to the television and watch with Silver like it's part of their routine. Gold then decided to watch the card game with Yellow so he sat beside Giovanni.

"Wait, reset the game,I wanna play." Gold said acting his attitude. Giovanni then shuffled the game and started a new game of cards of four players including Yellow. As he shuffled, Gold quickly caught sight of the other two individuals who's talking about the show a lot while they're both mesmerize at the screen.

As they are playing, Gold's eyes are still glued at the two.

"Giovanni, got any two?" Red asked smiling.

"No," Giovanni take simply and Red took a card from a pile.

"Gold, you got any Ace?" Yellow asked, Gold gave her 2 queen cards instead.

"Uhh Gold, that's a queen." Red said.

"Huh?" Gold said as he snapped his sense. He looked at the cards and to his playmates. "We're playing what game?"

"Go fish?" Yellow said innocently.

"I thought it's something else hehe my bad..." Gold said and his teeth start chattering as he looked again at the two.

"Don't do anything reckless." Red said sarcastically.

"Gold, a little advice, just let your sister do anything she wants, just support her that's all that matters." Giovanni said cooly.

"Yeah, that's how girls act, you can't just ignore them. You should understand them" Red said laughingly.

"that's what the boy said who don't know his girlfriend's gender for 2 years straight." Gold said unamazed looking at Yellow who's been smiling awkwardly.

Red just sat quiet.

"I still am not satisfied for some reason." Gold said selfishly. He then glared at the two. He didn't realize that Lyra was in front of him.

"If you're not satisfied, I challenge you to a battle." Lyra said and she head out leaving everyone staring at the door.

"Definitely a pokemon battle." Red said smiling sarcastically at his junior.

"Feh, I don't even know what's happening." Gold said irritably.

"Hey, you do know I'm waiting here." Lyra said as she peeked erroneously looked at Gold having grins on their faces.

"Let's go, I want to see this battle." Red invited and looked Silver. "You coming?"

Silver nodded as he turned off the television. "The show's done anyway."

* * *

Please review if you like.


	20. Physical or Mental?

**Sorry it's been past a month and to be honest, I don't have ideas that I forgot the fanfiction and have to read it again to continue but anyways, I've gain ideas and it's back now. ^_^ so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19 : physical or Mental?

Lyra then leads the current people at the entrance of Viridian Forest. Everyone decided to sit down at the grassy ground except for Lyra who was now staring at the people with a pouty face.

There was a moment of silence in the atmosphere enough for everyone to get drowsy.

"Hate to disturb, but what's the challenge?" Red asked as he stared at the herd of caterpies now resting at his lap. "These caterpies will make us all sleep for the rest of the day y'know?"

Lyra then giggled. "Well, my challenge is Truth or Dare to the death!" She said with rage as her eyes began to burn.

"To...the...death?" Yellow repeated. Gold however fell down from his sitting position as if he was suddenly given a smack down to the floor. Everyone stared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Silver simply asked, watching Gold recover.

"So we're going to watch what girls mostly do in sleepovers." Red clarifies lazily.

"No,no,no, this is very different." Gold said lazily as he stood up and releases Ataro from his ball.

"True, it's like that game instead of regular girly stuff, we put it on a Pokemon battle where the consequence is a hit from the trainer's Pokemon that questions." Lyra said.

"Only one Pokemon is used and tackle is the only attack. Once that Pokemon receive most hits until no questions asked, that person is lying." Gold continued to explain. "We could say, it's a truth detector game."

"I understand this little game but why to the death?" Giovanni asked.

"It gives you mental death from either embarrassment, humiliation, mathematics, frustration and many more brain damage." Gold said.

"Why did you keep it a secret, it's a fun game, I'm sure Blue and Sapphire will love to play." Red said happily.

"Sharing this to Blue-senpai means blackmailing emotional harassment so no." Gold said terrified.

"And even if it involves battling, I'm sure Sapphire wouldn't be lucky spoiling personal secrets." Silver said.

Lyra sent out Marill and grinned to her sibling. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth..." Gold asked simply.

"First question big brother, who's the person you have a crush on?"

Everyone exchanged looks and Gold has his jaws fall. "Are you kidding me?" He said.

"I get it that kind of looks like payback because I asked you that a lot but seriously? Are you not with me when I was flirting Crys the other day, I'm sure everyone knew who that is. It's Crystal obviously..." He said with an obvious look. Lyra on the other hand, nodded slowly satisfied.

"Why truth Gold?" Yellow asked.

"It's because when it comes to her dares, it's just embarrassing." Gold replied. "Especially for me...Anyways, truth or dare Lyra?"

"Truth..."

"How do you feel of being me the other day..." Gold asked calmly.

"Oh umm...scary and fun at the same time...I became overprotective I think." Lyra said simply.

"Okay, okay, thanks, glad to know I'm a fun guy through conflicts." Gold said beginning to adore himself. "Truth."

"I got to go now, I need to meet up with the young and old Oak today," Giovanni said.

"Okay see ya," Red said waving goodbye to him with Yellow. Silver just smiled at his dad.

"Okay,what would you feel and do if you suddenly had a baby?" Lyra asked suddenly while Gold daydreamed. Everyone's eyes are widened and stared at the amber-eyed boy.

"What?" Gold asked freaking out. "What did you just asked?"

Behind, the three trainers began whispering,"I can feel the embarrassment is happening." Red snickered.

"To my opinion, it's possible for him to have a baby." Silver said in a matter of fact tone. "I'm guessing he's gonna named his son Copper..."

"Should we protect Crys from now on?" Yellow said looking at Gold suspiciously. However, Gold found it offending soon yelled.

"How would you think and say that! Shut up!" Gold yelled, His face burning up.

"Time's up!" Lyra said sweetly and Mari-chan tackled Ataro.

"So, the 3 second rules are still here eh?" Gold asked unamazed.

"Dare!" Lyra said proudly. Happy to get revenge on his brother.

Gold then pointed at Silver dramatically epic. "Show me a friendly affection, I don't know, maybe a kiss to the cheek for Silver?" He said carelessly smiling emphasizing the word "SILVER". Lyra then blushed madly, she can't move either. Gold suddenly frowned and snap his finger signaling Ataro to tackle Mari-chan. "Before you asked, cuz no asking later, I still choose Truth."

"Don't drag me into this Gold." Silver scolded.

"Is it that how truth or dare works on Blue-senpai's point of view?" Gold said chuckling.

Silver was speechless. "That make sense."

"That's unfair, always going for truth." Lyra pouted as she recovered slightly from blushing.

"It's Truth OR Dare! There's a choice!" Gold chuckled facing his sister. "So question?"

"Do you wish for my happiness? Will you do anything for my happiness?" Lyra asked.

"Of course! As your brother I'll do it!" Gold said proudly grinning, patting his chest with his fist.

"Understood, I choose Truth please." Lyra said.

"What can I do to give you that happiness you want me to give?" Gold asked curiously.

"Your permission for me to be with Silver and for you both to be friends again." Lyra said simply smiling. Gold then turned his head to Silver his eyes with rage, his teeth began to chatter and his whole body is fuming. Silver suddenly feels chills at his spine watching the boy rage like his gyrados and Lyra smile happily like a jigglypuff going to draw your face once you turned defenseless.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHH BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNN!" Red yelled leaving staring at him.

"Senpai, I'm glad your cheering me up but this isn't the time." Gold said as he smiled a little to his senior. He calmed down a little.

"Who says, I just meant, I just remembered how Burned the burned tower is and I promised you Yellow were going there." Red said grabbing Yellow's arm.

"You did?" Yellow asked.

"Uh, yeah." Red said obviously. "So we'll see you."

"I suppose I'll leave as well-" silver said about to walk but Red glared at him.

"Silver, a little favor and be a witness to this match, I want to know how it end." Red said simply.

"But-" Red glared at him then left. Silver sighed leaving him no choice but to face Gold's unique personality of having rage for the first time. Gold seemed to continue glaring.

"It seems the three of us will begin talking about this this instant." Gold said with his mean glare still focused on the redhead. His voice is calmed down a little, making Silver's nervousness lessen.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 19, thank you for your patience. Just a little note, I ****JUST**** got a feeling this will end after a few chapters. Thank you** ^_^


	21. Everything is fine, don't worry

**Chapter 20: Everything is fine, don't worry!**

The atmosphere was silent after minutes. It was almost time for noon but none of the trainers are hungry. They are all busy exchanging looks and stares waiting someone to open his mouth. Gold was staring at the grass they're sitting on, he's thinking deeply. Silver watched Gold and tries to look him in the eyes but unfortunately he can't. Lyra was both staring at the two male trainers.

"Lyra, go home." Gold instructed calmly, his eyes was close that he looks like his meditating.

Lyra however shook her head. "No, I'm staying here you might-" Lyra said worriedly but Gold interrupted her as he look at her with a soft smile.

"No, I won't don't worry...I'm not gonna strangle Silver up to death," Gold said as a little rowdy tone appear on his voice. He grinned making Silver surprised, Gold might do it. "He's my best pal afterall."

"With that tone, I'm hesitating." Lyra pouted.

"Don't worry, I won't, I'm lying." Gold said carelessly.

Lyra looked at her brother for a few minutes and leave. She planned to eavesdrop hiding at a nearby bush.

"Lyra, I said leave, go home." Gold said as he glared at the bush Lyra is hiding. Lyra stood up and leave for real.

Gold and Silver stared at each other for a while. Silver then decided to break the silence. "You really knew Lyra huh?"

"Of course, I'm her brother after all." Gold said smiling. "I can't believe it though," Silver looked at him curiously. "I never expect from all the girls you met, you went after her."

Silver was speechless though, he avoided eye contact but Gold understand. "I know you can't flirt the way normal boys flirt."

"And you call yourself normal." Silver said coldly.

"Well yeah I am." Gold said proudly. "Leaving that aside, I'm not mad at you for that reason."

"It doesn't look like you're mad," Silver said. "You keep fuming angrily at me for the past few weeks."

Gold laughed at that. "If you don't believe me then have Ethan talk to you." He said as he wear his glasses on.

"You're childish." Silver said simply.

"Yeah, I know that's why I'm a bit jealous." Gold said as he scratched the back of his head. "You know how I feel right? I mean, you are clearly in my shoes when Green-senpai's with Blue-senpai."

"I clearly understand you but," Silver said as he fumed. "If I heard you buttslap my sister, I'll show you no mercy." He fumed as Gold gave him a confused look with a bit more I-told-you-so look. "Gold, unlike you, I didn't show your sister any perviness whatsoever like you do."

"Green-senpai didn't show any either." Gold said in an obvious tone.

"Pssh, anyways, why are you jealous? Is it because she spends all day with me than you?" Silver said.

Gold nodded.

"Don't you dare be boastful !" Gold yelled.

"I won't," Silver said grinning. "I'm not stealing her away from you or something like that." Silver said.

"You know she likes you right?" Gold said. Silver's eyes widened, surprised at what the boy said making Gold annoyed at the red head's expression. "You don't know! You're much more dense than Red-senpai when comes to your own love life." Silver was left speechless as a streak of pink appears on his cheeks.

"And I see you start liking her back." Gold said annoyingly making him received a smack on the shoulder from Silver.

"That's true for some reason." Silver said blushing.

"I made a decision," he said as he stood up. "Judging from the recent battle we had against your uncle right? I kinda accept your relationship with Lyra." Gold announced. "No dirty things okay? or by means you're dead!" He said glaring at Silver's namesake eye. Silver was surprised Gold think of him as a pervert but he just let a nod.

They walked to Viridian City decided to visit their take a rest and probably play a board game or something. They saw Lyra at the training school training her pokemons. They went inside. Lyra saw them and quickly run towards them after a battle she have with a psychic trainer.

"Good news Lyra, you now have a boyfriend," Gold said laughing.

"What?" Lyra said blushing, surprised. She looked at her brother.

"You heard me, Silver is your boyfriend you want proof," Gold said as he took a random paper and pen from his pocket and write something like this.

_Gold's certificate of Approval:_

_Lyra and Silver are now a couple._

_Approved by Gold the great!_

_Note: This is strictly __**NO **__marriage approval, if marriage happen between this couple, a kick in the ass for Silver._

_If this couple breaks up, kick in the ass and face for Silver._

"You can now be with Silver but this is not marriage approve though." Gold said snickering. He looks at Silver. "Just take care of my baby sister will you?" he started begging.

"Yeah, but judging from those words right now, you're expecting a wedding." Silver said. He saw Gold fumed his eyes like a little child as if taking his precious toy. "Alright, no wedding added. I get it, we're still underage you know."

* * *

The next day arrived and everyone is at the daycare center in Goldenrod having the time of their lives. "It looks like we have a new couple." Blue said aloud as she tugged Green arm. She was looking at Silver and Lyra who's hand in hand as they walked to the daycare. "I'm gonna get the camera." Blue said as she went inside.

"The blackmailing begins..." Ruby said as he groomed Wawaro the Wynaut.

"In case you all wonder, there's a scrapbook she made for Silver so maybe," Green said as he watched Blue take pictures of the couple.

"Big sister, please stop it." Silver said. Lyra was blushing as Blue took her pictures.

"I'm happy for them, I can't believe Gold approves after many months." Crystal said.

"We'll make a feast!" Diamond suggested. "I'll cook a large white cake and a lot of food."

"And we're going to have the latest manzai for this occasion." Pearl suggested as well.

Let's have a wedding now!" Blue demanded. "Ruby! Go make suits and dresses for the wedding. Platina, locate the venue and reception." The two of her juniors began working. Diamond went straight for the kitchen and Pearl thinks of great manzai acts as he began wearing his suit he used on his shows with Dia.

Blue faces Silver and patted his shoulder hard making him to kiss Lyra in the cheek. "Congratulations Silver, Bid sister is so proud." She said in a sarcastic and happy tone. Silver quickly backed away his face from the blushing brunette. Both of them are still blushing.

However, Gold heard and witness the whole thing and went with rage. He suddenly let go of the Pokemon stuff and storms toward his friends, giving a piece of his mind of 'no wedding'. He stopped Diamond from walking before he reaches the door of the daycare, he confiscated Platina's phone, Ruby's sewing kit and Pearl's papers of manzai. He was about to attack Blue but luckily, Red stops him as he was about to pound Silver or Blue.

"No wedding here got it, Pesky, noisy, obnoxious woman!" Gold yelled as he was locked in Red's arms leaving everyone staring at him especially Green.

"Is it that Green's nicknames for Blue?" Yellow asked surprised.

"I was about to say that but good job Gold." Green said smiling giving him a thumbs up.

"Let's make Gold the best man then." Blue said happily and everyone laughed but Gold was not satisfied as he let his friends laugh, he just sulk and felt rather annoyed and embarrassed. Gold looked at Silver and Lyra who smiled at him. Lyra shook her head happily, showing him the piece of paper which is the certificate Gold gave them and Silver smiled at him as he give Gold a "shhh gesture" and a salute afterwards.

"Gold-senpai," Emerald began as he sat at the chair like a luxurious individual. Gold looked at him a little calmed. "You're mad because of the wedding planning right?"

"yeah," Gold replied a little hesitant. He was still locked at his senior's arms.

" Are you mad at them for kissing recently?" Emerald asked. Everyone stared at the amber-eyed boy. There was silence filled in the air as Gold think.

"I guess no, I mean, I already am happy for them being a boyfriend, girlfriend thing so it's fine." Gold said as he shrugged then he looked at Blue once more. "But I didn't agree for my sister to be married okay?" He said as he gritted his teeth, glaring at Blue. Red finally let him go after.

"So, a simple kiss wouldn't be bad huh?" Blue said suspiciously. "Let's make them kiss!"

Gold seemed not to care but he is curious and everyone looked at Silver and Lyra who's blushing bright red. "It wouldn't be great if it's just a normal kiss,so my juniors..." Blue said dramatically like in a play. Everyone watched her act.

" Pesky woman, what are you up to-" Green said but Blue interrupted her.

"Let's create the wedding!" Blue yelled and Gold went furious once more but this time, Red and Green stopped him from tackling the pesky woman.

* * *

**And that's the whole story, thank you for reading and patience. I finally finished something, and congrats to you as well for reading it all the way. Glad you like it! I have another pokespe fanfic in progress named Elite Poke Academy, a crossover between the anime, manga and probably the games. (Spoilers) check that out too! Thank you!**


End file.
